


A new start

by Sitting_Ducki



Series: Starting over [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitting_Ducki/pseuds/Sitting_Ducki
Summary: Tony meets Gibbs when he saves Kelly's life. Joining their family he finds life is more than his DiNozzo's family way and maybe it's not the only way to live.Formerly Starting over. Rewritten for new change and longer chapters and story ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

After one last look around his neighborhood knowing he probably wouldn't return until after his 18th birthday when he was finally free of his father's rules Tony didn't expect to see their California home again. Heading back home, Tony froze when there were gunshots and then a car crashed almost in front of him. As the shooter’s car took off Tony rushed to see if there was anything, he could do. Finding the driver and passenger in the front seat dead Tony looked into the back to find a woman slumped over and a small girl under her.

"Hello, are you okay?" The woman didn't move but the little girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Is my mommy okay?" Tony gently shakes the woman's arm and she doesn't move.

"I don't know but let's get you out of the car. I'm sure someone's called the police I can hear sirens." When she was out of the car crying quietly there was a screech of tires and more gunshots. Tony's instincts kick in and he throw himself on top of the girl to keep her safe but still was hit in the arm. The little girl cries harder but didn't move as Tony lie on top of her. "Shh … it’s okay just stay down." As the car sped away another car came screeching up and stopped nearby but Tony doesn't move unsure if the people in the car were more shooters or what. They lay still until Kelly hears the man yelling and looks up.

"Where's the little girl? Where's Kelly?" Tony and Kelly slowly sit up as the agents look in the car and in the gathering crowd. "Kelly Gibbs, she's 8, this tall and she was in the car with them." One of the female agent spots Kelly and Tony.

"Agent Franks," The woman points to Tony and Kelly on the sidewalk and Mike rushes over to them.

"Kelly, are you okay honey?" Kelly nods slowly though she appeared to be in shock and Mike notices Tony sitting close to her with his good hand covering his bleeding arm. "I'm Agent Mike Franks with NIS. What's your name kid?"

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior, sir." Franks groans but waves over a paramedic.

"Okay Anthony and Kelly, this paramedic's going to check the two of you out while I interview some witnesses. Sit tight and I'll come back to you." When Mike returns Tony's arm was bandaged and he was hugging Kelly who was frightened.

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"Well Kelly and her mother were in protection and it looks like they found them. How did you end up here and shot?"

"I uh … I heard the gunshots and then the crash. When I went to see if I could help, Kelly got out of the car and they started to shoot again." The paramedic looks at Mike.

"It's just a graze so it didn't hit anything major but he might still need some stitches. I suggest they both go to the hospital to be checked out if the girl was in the car when it crashed." Tony was worried about something but Kelly was clearly frightened.

"Okay, we'll do that. First … where's Fluffy?" Tony had no clue who that was but Kelly points to the car and he yells to the other agents. "Did anyone find a stuffed rabbit?" The lady agent who spotted them earlier holds up a raggedy long eared brown rabbit.

"Is this yours honey?" Kelly nods and the agent gives it to her. "He was looking for you." Kelly clutches it tight.

"Thank you," Mike smiles at Kelly and turns to the agent.

"I need the permission forms for a minor child and for someone to get in contact with his parents. They'll need to meet us at Mercy Care General about signing the paperwork. Tell Walton we have a new witness to today's events he'll need to be taken into protective custody." Tony didn't like the sound of that.

"Wait a minute, I haven't done anything. Why are you arresting me?" Mike sighs trying to remember Tony was just a kid.

"You're not being arrested just taken into protective custody so we can keep an eye on you for your safety. We're already working on bringing Kelly's dad home but we need to keep you safe since you're in the middle of this." Tony doesn't say anything knowing his dad will blow his top hearing what happened. "Don't worry we just need your information to contact your parents." Before he could get the contact information, they hear Anthony Senior fighting with another agent.

"What do you mean I can't get through? That's my son right there. I have to go to him and see what happened. Junior, what are you doing there? Get away from there right now." Mike sighs looking between Senior and Tony.

"That your old man?" Tony nods clearly embarrassed.

"Yes sir," Mike pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him." Mike goes over and Tony couldn't hear what was being said but he could tell Anthony was upset and something about a lawyer. Mike returns shaking his head. "Your father isn't pleased that you stopped to help. He will meet us at the hospital with his lawyer but I've made it clear you have to come with us."

"I don't think ..." Mike crouches down in front of him to look Tony in the eyes.

"Anthony ..." Tony flinches and Mike tries again. "Tony? Tony, look you might not have seen anything but the men who shot at you saw you. They were trying to finish the job they started and might come back after you. It's our job to keep you safe especially after three people already died when they came after them." Tony sighs as a paramedic came over with the female agent.

"Agent Franks, are the children coming with us?" Mike nods before helping them up off the ground.

"Yeah and so is Agent Gomez. Yvonne, go with the kids to the hospital and make sure no one other than the doctors or nurses see them. Check ID's and typical protocol." Yvonne Gomez nods and climbs into the back of the ambulance with them.

"Are you guys okay? Do you need anything?" Tony shakes his head as the paramedic checks his arm. "Don't worry; we'll take good care of you Anthony. Or do you prefer Tony?"

"Tony's okay, they don't call me Anthony unless I'm in trouble or at my boarding schools."

"Well I'm Agent Gomez and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be staying with you guys, I'm just not sure of where yet. We have to move locations." Kelly sniffs clutching fluffy.

"Do you know where my daddy is? Mommy promised he'd come home soon."

"Sorry honey I don't know but I'll try to find out for you." Tony hoped Kelly's dad would come home because it was bad enough to lose your mom without losing both parents though Anthony wasn't much of a parent to Tony. "Don't worry about your dad Tony, there's nothing much he can do about this unless he wants to put your life in danger."

"Yeah well if he's involving his lawyer who knows." Tony just stares out the window and Gomez doesn't bring it up again. At the hospital, Tony was given stitches and antibiotics while Mike and Anthony sorted out the details and then Anthony asked to see Tony.

"Junior, I don't know what kind of mess you got yourself into but these people say you have to go with them. They told me you didn't see anything."

"No, I just ran to see if I could help after I heard the crash." Anthony sighs looking him up and down. “I couldn’t not do anything when I heard the accident. Maybe it was stupid but they would’ve shot Kelly and that would be worse than being hurt helping them.” Anthony sighs,

"Agent Franks says they'll take you by the house to pack a bag or two. Don't take anything that doesn't belong to you." Tony nods unsure what the agents must think of him. "Your albums are in my office and you can take those but don’t go poking around.”

“I won’t dad.” Anthony hugs him.

“Be careful and listen to the Agents. They want to keep you safe.”

“I will and thanks.” On the way to Tony's house it was just him and Mike.

"Your old man isn't happy you're coming with us but we couldn't just leave you unprotected. When we offered to let him come along, he declined saying we'd be better off with you." Tony sighs but doesn't say anything since it wasn't a huge surprise to him. "He said you were a good kid just different since your mom died."

"She died when I was 8 and he never was the same either. I guess we both changed over time but I think he's just glad to get rid of me." Mike doesn’t know what to say to this. “I mean it was always boarding schools or summer camps. My Aunt and Uncle or my Grandparents wanted me but he didn’t want me to go with them. He married some ladies and they tried but things didn’t work out for us as a family.”

"Sometimes the effort to try is more than the effort needed to keep a happy home but that's fine and we're looking for the … for the person who is behind this so it probably won't be long. You might even be home before the summers over." Tony didn't say anything and after packing up his clothes and some personal things he didn't want to leave behind they head out to the store. "We need to pick up some stuff to keep you and Kelly busy. Some books, maybe a coloring book or two for her. She already has her stuffed bunny."

"Yeah, she was holding onto it like … I used to with my stuffed monkey." Mike doesn't know what to say to that.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to get her father home soon. With her mom gone … it's only right that we don't put her father at risk." Tony takes a deep breath.

"My father … he seems pissed about this."

"He is because he doesn't want you involved in anything but he said he can't really guarantee you'll be safe with him or some boarding school. He wants to help but he agrees you'll be safer with us. I hope you don't mind but we're putting both you and Kelly up together. It'll be a motel in case the safe houses are being watched."

"I don't care, she seems like a nice kid." Tony sighs. “I mean it doesn’t matter where as long as she’s safe. Safe house, hotel, motel …” Mike nods,

"She is just scared since this started and now … I don't think it's hit her yet. There will be at least three agents during the day and two at night. Agent Gomez will stay with Kelly in one room and probably Agent Gilbert Inez with you in yours. They'll do the ordering of food, shopping for anything you guys might need and if you need anything all you have to do is ask." Tony wondered if it was that simple but didn’t question it.

"Okay," After picking out coloring books, crayons and some things for Kelly Tony looked for a couple of puzzle books that would be cheap and keep himself busy. Mike insisted he get stuff he wanted to do since there would be long hours so Tony got some books to read as well. At the hotel Kelly was lying down with fluffy not even looking up when there was a knock on the door but jumps up when Mike and Tony walk. "Hey Kel,"

"Tony, you came back." She jumps up to hug him and Tony felt her shaking.

"Of course I did. I have to stay in hiding just like you." Kelly thinks about this and Mike hands him the bag. "We got you some stuff to keep busy." Kelly looks into the bag but doesn’t take anything out.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. Now let's see about getting you two something for dinner. How does pizza sound?"

"Okay," Mike looks at Tony who nods.

"Okay so Kelly you like cheese and what about you Tony?"

"Can I get half with pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese?"

"Sure, if that's what you want or we can get you a small one like that." Later after they ate, Kelly fell asleep watching cartoons. Tony was too hyped up and his arm was starting to hurt so they gave him some aspirin. "Why don't you try to go to sleep? At least lie down and watch TV. I have to make a phone call but you can lie in the other bed for now and watch TV while we use the other room. Just don't answer the door or phone for anyone." Tony agrees and Inez and Gomez follow Mike into the other room.

"What's going to happen to the boy … Tony? When Gunny Gibbs comes and takes Kelly …?" Mike sighs,

"He's just going to have to be placed somewhere. Maybe moved to another location until things settle down. The DC office has some good field agents and they won't think to look for him there."

"Washington DC? Do you think that's safe? We're based out of here."

"Yeah and we already lost two men because they were being followed. Keeping them here isn't safe either and keeping them locked up until we catch the killers isn't good for kids either. Tony was just trying to help and got dragged into this mess." They figure out what they were going to do for a few days with the kids while waiting for Kelly's dad to return and then what he wanted to do with her. Two days later Mike and another agent go to the airfield where Jethro Gibbs’ plane was going to land. 

“How do you plan to explain Tony being kept in hiding with Kelly? Gunny might not like a teenage boy hanging around with his daughter.” Mike glares at the agent. “I’m just saying I wouldn’t like a teenage boy hanging around my young daughter.”

“If you would have a problem with the boy who saved your daughters life when he didn’t know her being held safe with her then there’s something wrong with you. The Gunny doesn’t decide and he can’t really change what was done. It’s not like they shared a room or with only one agent together.” The other agent makes a rude noise and Mike glares at him.

“Don’t say I didn’t say so.” Mike rolls his eyes but when Gibbs got off the plane they could tell he was upset.

“Gunny, I’m Agent Mike Franks and this is Agent Timothy Aldean. We’re sorry for your loss.” Gibbs looks at him.

“I want to see them.”

“I’m sorry?”

“The bodies … it feels like a nightmare I won’t wake up from. My gut tells me they’re both dead but my heart …” Mike sighs,

“Shannon was killed in the accident and we can take you to see her body but Kelly survived. She is at a hotel in protective custody with a boy who helped her out at the scene of the accident.” Gibbs takes a deep breath and Aldean shoots Mike a look. “Tony got her out of the car and …”

“I don’t care about the boy. I thought … I was told they both died. I want to see her. She’s the one who … I need to see her.” 

“Of course, let’s go to the hotel.” They head to the hotel where Kelly was curled up in a chair while Gomez read a book to her and Tony worked on a word search listening to them. He knew they went for Gibbs but like Aldean he thought that maybe Gibbs wouldn’t want him to be there with Kelly. When Mike let them in with the key Tony gathered his things to go into the next room causing Kelly to look up.

“Daddy!” She ran to Gibbs jumping in his arms starting to cry all over again and Tony went into the side room. He closed the door most of the way and turned on the TV so they would have privacy before pulling out some pens and the pad of paper to doodle.

“Hey kid, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just thought they would want some privacy. I don’t know what you guys might talk about so …”

“Nothing you couldn’t hear. We talked about the non sharing things before we got here. Picked up some things for you as well.” Mike tosses a bag onto the bed and Tony found a sketch pad and drawing pencils. “Told you if you wanted something to let us know.”

“My dad says it’s a waste of time so I don’t …”

“You need things to keep you busy. It’s not going to give you a career unless you’re really good but it’s something to do from time to time.”

“Thanks Mike.” Mike was tired of being addressed as Agent Franks by Tony and Kelly so he told them to call him Mike. Kelly called him Agent Mike sometimes but Tony took to calling him Mike right away and seemed to relax as well. 

“Are you okay?” Tony nods,

“Yeah, just restless from being here for days on end that’s all. I don’t watch much TV and there aren’t many movies on during the week.”

“Well tonight if there’s not too many people you can go swimming downstairs. They have an indoor pool. We were going to suggest it since the hotel isn’t packed but we’ll see.”

“That might be fun and different.” Gibbs spoke to Tony briefly thanking him for helping Kelly and saving her. After dinner they went swimming but Gibbs didn’t do much but watch Kelly though Tony couldn’t blame him. He knew it was hard on his dad to lose his mom and couldn’t imagine what Gibbs was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was surprised when Mike stopped by the foster home 3 months after the accident. After the first home Tony didn't hear or see anyone from NIS and though he wished to talk to Mike none of the homes seemed to know how to reach him. He had been assigned a case worker who said NIS washed their hands of his and he was officially in the system upsetting him but he had figured when he heard nothing that it was a scam.

"Agent Franks, this is a surprise. Are you here to dump off another kid? Hope you didn't lie to them too." Mike had been searching for Tony as a mix up caused Tony to be transferred from NIS care into foster care.

"I'm not dropping anyone off I'm here to pick you up actually. You're coming with me." Tony huffs,

"Sure, you are. You said that it would only be a couple of weeks at one house until you were transferred. It's been 3 months and 5 homes. NIS pretty much abandoned me to the system something I didn't want to reenter."

"That wasn't my doing Tony. I was trying to transfer to the Washington DC field office and somewhere along the way you were listed as abandoned because they didn't realize your father gave me legal custody of you temporarily. They thought he abandoned you but I've been fighting to find out where you were and getting you out of the California Foster Care System." Tony thinks about this.

"So, what happens now? You're sending me back to my dad? It's summer and you said that I would stay in the system until the summer. I really didn't mean to do anything and I worry about Kelly but ..." Mike shakes his head.

"We're going to collect your things at the center that's used for storing foster kids’ things. Some are orphaned and take stuff from their homes; are given gifts they can't keep at the foster homes or older ones have part time jobs to earn money to buy stuff they can't keep or save for when they age out. It also has a store of sorts where we can look through the clothes if you need anything as you look like you've grown a few inches so your clothes might not fit right." Tony nods,

"Mrs. Reese picked these out and they were already too small. She said she didn't need me prancing around like they had money and I couldn't pick out what I liked or thought would fit."

"Well you can today." Tony thought about the clothes and things he had packed and wondered if they were too showy or if the clothes, he picked out that day would say something about him. He had been in foster care before but was allowed to keep his own things though they visited the center for other kids who didn’t have anything so Tony was curious about it. 

“So, start sorting through the clothes and see what you think you’d like. You can take up to 7 full outfits for every day wear and 2 dress up outfits unless you dress up normally then you can do the reverse. Then we’ll see about shoes and things.” Tony quickly found some clothes trying them on but liked what he found. He figured moving to another state he likely wouldn’t run into anyone he knew who might’ve donated the clothes.

“So, kid did you find things you like?” Tony nods,

“Yeah I think so. I like the clothes and they fit so that’s good. The lady who helped me is looking for a care bag though I said you were getting my things from storage.”

“It’s a basic bag with stuff you can use and you can probably get other odds and ends. Comb, toothbrush, razor, tee shirts, socks, and the fill room has other odds and ends. You should’ve gotten one when you first went into the system. If you came for those clothes …”

“If Mrs. Baker got one, she didn’t give it to me.” Mike frowns but knows it’s too late to do anything about it now. The woman joins them with a small backpack. 

“Here you go Tony. Usually we fill them up but I got you a new bag and you can pack what you choose in the other room. The prefilled ones right now are for the little kids. Unless you like bibs, small toys and stuffed animals.” Tony smiles,

“The stuffed animal I wouldn’t mind but I’ll pass on the others.”

“Those are in the next room as well. Kids of all ages are welcome to them. Let me know when you’re ready to go.” Tony went through his bags to sort through the stuff he packed donating stuff he didn’t like or outgrew. He figured Anthony wouldn’t care either way by the time he saw him next. In the ‘store’ Tony sorted through the stuff only taking some shirts, socks and a comb before moving on to where there were stuffed animals, assorted toys and books. Allowed to pick three things Tony found a sock monkey and just looked it over.

“I don’t picture you as a sock monkey type of kid.” Tony turns the monkey over and shows Mike the name Corky written on the tag.

“It was my cousins’ monkey and mine was Corey. We both had one and were always mixing them up. After my mom died, they stopped coming around and I had Corky until one of my step mom’s threw it out. Said it was for babies. Anything she deemed babyish or thought was my mom’s she threw out and my Dad let her. Except for my pictures. I always kept them in his office so no one would touch them.”

“Well then I guess it’s the one you want?” Tony nods,

“Yeah, I think I do.” Tony also found two books figuring he could read them on the plane.

“Do you want to know about the foster family? We’re going to get there late so I can’t stay and chit chat with you guys but they know some about you.” Tony shakes his head.

“They’re all the same. Taking in troubled kids for the money. I hear older troubled kids gets them more money so …”

“I don’t know about that.”

“That’s why the Robinsons took me in. Unadoptable, hard to place, unwanted. They said my dad signed me over to the state so he wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore.”

“Well if he did that’s news to me. He never mentioned one word to me and I’m the one he was to contact if something happened. Currently he’s staying somewhere in New York on business but I left him a message about the move.”

“He owns a home in New York, that’s where we’re from and there is a family business. The house in California he bought for one of his wives who wanted a beach house. She left him thinking she’d get it in the divorce. They had a prenup where anything not in her name she wouldn’t get if she left him. The house wasn’t in her name.”

“Wow, and he kept it?”

“He finds women who like to have a house on the beach, I guess. I don’t know I don’t go there often I was just there after some issues with the boarding school I attended until Christmas. Came home for Christmas and never went back.”

“What were the issues?”

“Dad never said just that they didn’t want me back. It’s okay I didn’t like it much. I mean it provided a better education than some public schools but it could’ve been better.” Mike nods having read some of Tony’s background notes.

“Well I don’t know about the school’s where you’re going but the investigation might wind up this summer so you could be home before the school year starts.” Tony makes a face and Mike smiles. “I do have a message for you.”

“From my dad?” 

“No, from Kelly. They live in Virginia and can’t wait to see you. She misses you and worries about you being in a foster home when she got to go home with her dad.”

“I miss her too but thought it’d be weird if I asked about them. Her being a girl and …”

“It’s only weird if you make it weird. Her dad’s tough and rough around the edges but he got to know you and he sees how you pay attention to Kelly. You put her first which isn’t common of a teenage boy.” Tony shrugs,

“It felt natural.” Tony soon dozes off missing the meal and doesn’t wake up until it’s time to land and it’s almost 10 o clock. “Great, just great.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m starving and we got here too late for dinner.” Mike looks at his watch.

“It’s not that late Tony. I’m sure they’ll have saved you something for dinner.”

“Foster homes don’t wait for no one. If you’re not there at dinner time you don’t eat. I didn’t mean to miss the meal on the plane but …”

“We’ll go there first and if they already ate, I’ll go pick you up some food. This isn’t your typical foster home Tony and I think you’ll be surprised.” Mike gets a rental car and drives out to some address Tony had no idea where it was or how Mike knew about it. “I was here a couple of weeks ago to sign the paperwork giving them permission to be your emergency foster family if it wasn’t official by the time we came out. I brought some of my things to my apartment and started all of that up.”

“Are they at least nice?”

“Yeah I think they are.” They pull up to a 3-story home with lights on upstairs and in the living room. Look up at the house Tony saw a small head in a window before disappearing. 

“I didn’t know they had kids.” 

“Just one, why?” Mike helps Tony with his bags from the trunk.

“I’m not a fan of kids and one just looked out the window at us. I don’t even know if it was a boy or girl.”

“It’s a girl and I think you’ll be fine.” Tony doubted it but they made their way to the front door that opened as they reached it and Gibbs and Kelly were there. “Gunny, Kelly it’s good to see you again.”

“Agent Franks, Tony come in.” Tony didn’t know what to say surprised that they were there. “Did a cat bite your tongue Tony?” 

“No Sir … uh sorry Gibbs. I just wasn’t expecting you to be here so I’m surprised.” Kelly hugs him. “Hey Kelly, it’s good to see you.” Kelly nods,

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” There was an older man in the living room.

“Dad this is Tony DiNozzo we told you about him. Tony this is my dad Jackson Gibbs. He’s staying with us for the weekend to come meet you and just to visit with Kelly.” Tony smiles,

“It’s nice to meet you Sir.” Jackson looks him up and down.

“It’s just Jackson, no Sir and I don’t go by Mr. Gibbs.”

“Okay … Jackson.” Jackson wasn’t the first adult Tony called by a first name but it felt weird to call him Jackson. Gibbs helps him take up his luggage to what he called the spare room but was a good size bedroom.

“Okay this will be your bedroom. Bathroom is through that door, anything you might need should be there on the sink if not let me know. You’re responsible for cleaning your room and bathroom I’ll show you where the cleaning stuff is. You don’t have to keep it spotless but if I can see a mess from the door you can’t go anywhere until it’s clean. I won’t come into the room unless you say it’s okay or I suspect something’s going on. TV’s got basic cable and you can watch when you want as long as you don’t sleep in until noon the next day. Once in a while is okay but not daily. Do you have any questions?”

“What time do I have to get up in the morning? I usually get up by 7 or so sometimes earlier.”

“That’s perfectly fine. You’ll be home alone during the day while I work and Kelly’s at the sitter’s house. I think that covers most things at the moment but dinner should be ready.” Tony looks at his watch. “Kelly insisted on waiting for you to come before we ate. Shannon and I used to foster kids and Kelly know when kids come late, they’re hungry. She thought you might’ve fallen asleep and not got to eat on the plane.” Tony nods,

“I did but most foster homes don’t give you anything to eat if you arrive after dinner. Agent Franks said he would get me something to eat.”

“He’s welcome to join us for dinner. Kelly will be glad we waited.” Mike didn’t want dinner so he left giving Tony a number to reach him at before leaving.

“So, what have you been up to Tony? You’ve been in foster care, right?” 

“Yeah and not much. School, sitting around the house pretty much. They don’t like foster kids trying to do anything. Nothing for class parties and I was already the odd person starting the school year, having small clothes, doing class work faster and always doing my homework.”

“You had small clothes?”

“They put my things in storage and my first foster mom got me clothes that were too small. She said she didn’t want people to think that she had money. I didn’t want fancy clothes but wearing short shorts while everyone else is wearing jeans makes it awkward.” Gibbs frowns,

“We’ll do some shopping tomorrow. I knew you would need some things but didn’t know your tastes or preferences.”

“I have some clothes. Agent Franks let me pick out some stuff for myself. It didn’t matter to him and I have like 9 outfits that can mix and match, odds and ends too.”

“Still better safe than sorry.” Gibbs was disturbed by how normal Tony seemed to think it was. “What do you like to do for fun?” Tony shrugs,

“Play guitar, I’ve been to boarding schools all over the world and that’s one instrument that’s the same in any language. I like fooling around with puzzles and stuff for college age students. I also read a lot. I think that’s why sometimes school work is easy for me I read about a lot of things kids my age usually don’t.” Jackson nods,

“That’s always a good thing. The reading ahead of your level that is. Keeps your brain busy.” After dinner Tony went to unpack and got most of it put away when Gibbs joins him with a laundry basket of things when Tony realized he didn’t have pajamas.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t have anything to sleep in. At home I sleep in basketball shorts and a tee shirt but I donated those without thinking in California.”

“Well it’s too late to run to the store but as long as you don’t run around downstairs in just your boxers or underwear you can sleep in them.” Tony nods,

“I’ve done that too but I didn’t know what …”

“This room will be off limits like I said unless there’s an emergency or I suspect you’re keeping something illegal in here. I’m not going to come looking in unless the doors open and I’m passing by but I’m used to doing that with Kelly just to check on her.”

“I like keeping my door closed. Not to shut anyone out but …”

“If Kelly’s in here with you watching a movie or anything though I’d prefer you keep it open. Nothing against you but so no one says anything.”

“Okay, sounds reasonable.” Gibbs hands him the basket.

“For your clothes, stuff you might need or like in here. Once it was ready for you with fresh bedding Kelly insisted, we couldn’t come in even though your plane hadn’t landed. She said that it would violate your privacy. There are so few things that she speaks up about or is passionate about anymore that we give in.”

“Thanks, is she still awake?”

“Yeah, without Fluffy she won’t sleep at night until she falls asleep exhausted. That’s why I have a sitter who comes here and then takes her out when she wakes up. I pick her up when I get out of work.” Tony puts his suitcases away leaving the duffle bag out.

“Can I leave my photo albums out? I can keep them in a neat pile but they were put away when I was in California and …”

“Sure, as long as you don’t leave a big mess this will be your room to keep whatever you want out. Just make sure there’s room to walk around in and used dishes are downstairs when you’re done.” Tony opens the duffle bag and they stare at it since Fluffy was right on top.

“How did he …?” Tony looks from Fluffy to Gibbs who was just as shocked. “I had no idea he was packed with my things. It’s been in storage this whole time but …”

“Franks told me but instead of wondering about it, Kelly could use it.” They look up when Kelly speaks from behind Gibbs.

“Use what Daddy? Grandpa says we can watch a movie after I put on my PJ’s.” Gibbs moves to the side and her eyes grow wide. “Fluffy!” She rushed into the room and grabs Fluffy from Tony.

“He made an escape in my bag and has been hiding all this time.” Kelly hugs him tight.

“Thank you for finding him.” She ran to show Jackson and Gibbs smiles.

“You made her night I think.” Kelly fell asleep soon after without a fight that Gibbs and Jackson say she usually puts up and Tony was glad he found Fluffy though he felt back he had him the whole time. Gibbs assured him it worked out in the end so where he was didn’t matter just that he made it home.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Jackson went home at the end of the weekend things weren’t so strained in the house though Tony still felt out of place but Gibbs and Kelly seemed to like having him there. Tony agreed to start dinner or cook dinner on some nights. Kelly had a sitter who didn’t feel comfortable with Tony or so she said when they met so Tony would watch Kelly during the day and they found Tony a used bike at the thrift shop he could use to get around.

“A bit of paint, some new tires and it’ll be good in no time. I know it should be new but …” Tony shakes his head.

“Used is better than not having one. Plus if I go home soon it’s not a lot of wasted money. I like it and other than the flat tires it’s good.” Gibbs wonders if Tony’s telling the truth but Jackson takes Tony to get what he needs for the bike including a basket to carry things in.

“He really does like the bike Jethro. He’s not spoiled like the name suggests.” Gibbs looks at Jackson.

“I never thought he was. The name doesn’t mean much to me.” Jackson doesn’t say anything as they watch Tony spray paint the bike in the backyard. “Does it mean something to you?”

“I’ve heard of Anthony DiNozzo over the years and his son. Tony doesn’t fit the picture I had of him though.” Gibbs thinks about this. “The town isn’t that small Jethro.”

“I know, just curious though.” Jackson sighs,

“Mostly it hit the news when his mom died in the hospital due to their fault. Not sure of the details but it made news when you were deployed. Maybe that’s why you never heard of it.”

“That’s not good. I know she died but not because of that. How sad?” Jackson nods,

“Tony was with her … that could scar a kid so I guess I was expecting something else.” Gibbs thinks about investigating it himself.

“I promised to take them to get library cards when he’s done with the bike. He liked the book section at the thrift store but this way he’s not spending his hard earned money on books.” Jackson smiles,

“Kelly loves going there too.”

“He plans to take her they have story times, puppet plays and stuff twice a week. They movie theater also has dollar kids movies and stuff to do.” Jackson nods,

“That’s good he’ll keep busy.” Gibbs nods surprised he didn’t seem more protective of Kelly but guessed Jackson saw their connection like he did.

“Daddy, the bike is fixed. Tony says it has to dry now but can you take us to the library?” Gibbs smiles,

“Sure, let’s go.” There Tony checks out some books but only a handful making Gibbs curious. “You can check out up to 20 at a time.”

“I know but if we’re going to be coming at least twice a week right now I can bring these back and check out others.” Gibbs nods,

“Good thinking.” That night when Kelly was asleep Gibbs and Tony talk. “If she wants to go to her friends homes that’s fine. Ms. Shaffer says she can keep Kelly but she wants me to keep Patty too but I don’t have time for that. It’s between the two of you because Kelly loves the park but would rather have a friend to play with.”

“If Kelly wants her friends over that’s fine. We can go to the park or library so it’s not just us here in the house. Or even in the yard to play in the sprinklers.” Gibbs smiles,

“Kelly will love that. She is excited that you’re going to watch her tomorrow instead of Sam. She’s a good sitter as in she leaves the house clean and Kelly’s fed and chores are done but she never does anything with her. She says it’s too hot to do anything even in the mornings.”

“It’s hot but she’d never last in California. I even went to a summer camp in Arizona once and that was hot.” Gibbs smiles,

“Kelly will stay outside all day if you let her. Just make sure she drinks plenty of water if she’s outside. She can have juice or a soda with her lunch but only if she’s not going to be running around outside all afternoon.”

“Okay, that’s not a problem.” By Father’s day weekend which also happened to be Tony’s birthday weekend they were settled into a routine but Mike Franks was stopping by with news for Tony. Gibbs took the day off to deal with it since he was sure with the closure of the case it meant Tony would have to leave soon.

“I wish you could stay Tony. We’ve been having a lot of fun.”

“Me too Kel but I knew it wouldn’t last forever.” Tony packed his things and Gibbs took him to return his library books but when they returned Mike and Anthony DiNozzo were already there. “Hi dad,” Anthony smiles,

“Junior, it’s good to see you.” They hug awkwardly and Gibbs lets them into the house.

“We just got back from dropping off books at the library but come on in.”

“Gibbs, this is Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Mr. DiNozzo this is Jethro Gibbs, Tony’s been living with him.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. DiNozzo.” Anthony nods looking around and Tony knew he was being critical.

“You as well. Can I speak with you and Junior privately?” Kelly goes upstairs and Mike to the kitchen to give them privacy. “I’m getting married in a week junior and I would like for you to be there.”

“Of course Dad, who is she?”

“Sylvia Carson, her father is Michael Carson of Johnson Industries. After the wedding we’ll be gone for a month for the honeymoon and then returning for a day or two and then sending you off to Bordeaux boarding school.” Tony makes a face and Anthony sighs. “Junior, we have to travel for work. I found you a new summer camp where you can be a camp counselor this year even though it’s late in the year while we’re gone so …”

 

“Why can’t he stay here?” They look at Gibbs who stares at Anthony. He’s part of the family and if you don’t have time for him at home. I mean it won’t actually cost you anything and Tony can live in a home environment rather than away from home.” Tony was shocked and Anthony nods.

“How much do you want for his care?”

“Nothing, he’s a good kid and he has been earning his own money here helping around the house.” Anthony looks at Tony.

“Junior, will you give us a moment to speak alone?” Tony went upstairs where he wondered why Gibbs suddenly wanted him there. Downstairs Anthony pulls some papers from his jacket. “Your lawyer will have to file this. Agent Franks felt that you might want him to stay but I didn’t actually think you would.”

“Why is that?”

“Foster homes are usually paid while the child is still a foster child. There’s no reason for Junior to stay in the system so he wouldn’t be a foster child so …”

“The state isn’t paying me for his care and I wouldn’t use the money either way. Tony came here because my daughter and I wanted to see him and he needed a place to stay. It hasn’t come up about him staying here but I would like him to and I’m sure Kelly would too.”

“I can send you …” Gibbs cuts him off.

“I don’t need or want it. If you feel the need to send money then send it to Tony. We’ll open him up a bank account and you can put it in there. I have a lawyer Arthur Parkerson who can file the paperwork.”

“Arthur Parkerson of New York?” Gibbs nods,

“He moved here in January but yes. He helped me with a custody case involving my daughter in April. Do you know of him?” Gibbs could tell something about Anthony and thought about what Jackson said about him so it made him wonder how Anthony knew his lawyer.

“He was Junior’s uncle. My wife’s best friend and her husband. We had a falling out over some things when Liz passed away and he hasn’t seen the family since. Same with my wife’s family but that was on my end.” Gibbs thinks about this. “He will do good staying in touch with them if you don’t mind.” Gibbs shakes his head.

“They’re traveling at the moment so Tony hasn’t seen them but his wife watches Kelly for me on occasion. Your former in laws though are also welcome to stay in touch if Tony wishes to stay in touch.”

“They will and Arthur I’m sure will know how to reach them. Junior only needs to come to New York for three days next weekend for the wedding but I would like to speak with him first.” Gibbs was shocked since it was going to be Tony’s birthday and father’s day. “We don’t celebrate birthday’s since my wife died and …”

“Religious reasons?” Anthony shakes his head.

“It’s not a reason to celebrate and Junior’s usually off at camps or staying on campus between school terms. Liz used to do those things for him.” Gibbs was shocked and went upstairs to get Tony and call Jackson.

“Does Tony have to leave daddy? I wanted to do something for his birthday tomorrow.”

“No, he has to go to New York next weekend but he’s not leaving. Do you mind if he lives here with us?” Kelly’s face lights up.

“Really?”

“Yeah really. I’m going to call Grandpa and tell him and then you and I are going to plan a birthday party for him.” Kelly was excited and ran to get her notebook while Gibbs tried calling Jackson who wasn’t home and then he called Arthur Parkerson. “Arthur, I’m glad I caught you.”

“Jethro, hi is everything okay? We came home for the weekend but things are kind of busy right now.”

“Everything’s fine but I need to see you in person. I can’t explain it over the phone but it won’t take long.”

“Okay, did you want me to come over there? Camille and the boys will be with me since we’re going shopping. It’s Charlie’s birthday this weekend and we have some things to do.”

“Really? How old is he going to be?” Arthur thought this was odd.

“FIfeteen, why?”

“Do you know an Anthony DiNozzo Junior and Senior?”

“Anthony Senior is … was family and his son is my Godson and nephew. How did you …?”

“He’s been living with us since the end of may. Tony’s father’s giving me custody of Tony and they’re here downstairs. I mentioned you were my lawyer since I need to file the custody papers and he told me you were Tony’s Uncle. He said you would like to stay in touch.”

“We’re on our way. I won’t tell Camille or the boys why we’re going just you wanted us to stop by.” Gibbs hoped if he got there when Anthony was there things didn’t get out of hand. Downstairs Anthony was sitting on the couch looking at Tony when he came downstairs.

“Dad … I don’t want to do summer camp this year. I hate them and maybe I could ask Gibbs if I could stay here for reals. I know he said it but …”

“He meant it and I brought the papers giving him custody if he wanted it. I wanted to ask you if that’s what you wanted. He said if I sent money for your care it would go to you but …”

“I would like that. To stay here I mean. We’ve been having fun and I like them.” Anthony nods pulling some things out of his jacket.

“I brought your ID and bank card. I know it’s not the one from New York but when you get your trust next week through Mother you might want to get the money. Switch to a local bank and I’ll send you money as well.”

“What about New York? I thought you wanted me for a week.” Tony knew Anthony didn’t do birthday’s but he thought Gibbs didn’t know about his.

“Just next weekend; Friday, Saturday and Sunday for the wedding. Sylvia isn’t really into kids but her father holds shares of DE so …”

“I’ll be polite and impress them.” Anthony nods as the front door opens and Jackson enters.

“Oh, sorry Tony I didn’t know you had company.” Tony smiles,

“Jackson this is my Dad Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Dad this is Gibbs’ dad Jackson Gibbs. Gibbs and Kelly are upstairs.” Jackson nods,

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. DiNozzo.”

“You too Mr. Gibbs. Junior, can you call Mr. Gibbs down please.” Tony went upstairs and Anthony looks at Jackson. “Does your son know who I am?”

“No, he knows I know of you but not why. I mentioned hearing things about Tony so he was curious. I said I heard about you on the news which is true but other than that he doesn’t know.” This had Mike’s curiosity but he doesn’t say anything. Gibbs and Kelly come back down with Tony.

“Mr. Gibbs, here is the paperwork you can sign and give to your attorney. When Junior gets his bank account transferred I will send him money each month but he has a trust fund thanks to my mother he also gets deposited in there. That money is his alone per my mothers wishes and no one’s allowed to touch it but Junior.”

“I won’t ask for it or even have known about it if you hadn’t mentioned it.”

“I thought maybe Junior had mentioned it.”

“No but I don’t need to know about it.” Gibbs wondered why Anthony would think Tony would mention it if he was only a foster kid. Then figured Anthony thought that’s why he wanted custody of Tony. Anthony hugs Tony.

“I will be in touch Junior and I’ll see you next weekend.” As Anthony leaves Gibbs sees Arthur, Camille, Charlie and their other son pull up.

“Tony, my lawyer is here. Will you get the door for them?” Tony thought this was odd but when he opened the door he broke into a grin.

“Uncle Arthur!” He hugs Arthur and Camille tightly practically jumping up and down with excitement. “You’re Gibbs’ lawyer? How did …?” They come inside with Camille hugging him tighter.

“I have no idea Arthur just said that Jethro wanted him to come over. What …?”

“Mr. DiNozzo gave me custody of Tony a short time ago. When I mentioned Arthur as my lawyer he told me that it was Tony’s Uncle. Since I’m hoping you can file the paperwork I thought you might want to see him.” Arthur nods,

“When you told me he was here you couldn’t have kept me away.” Tony grins seeing Charlie who was also grinning. “This is our other son Jimmy, Jimmy this is your cousin Tony.” Jimmy hid behind Arthur’s leg.

“Hi,” Tony grins, 

“He’s cute.” Charlie nods,

“He’s a pain in the …” Camille shot him a look. “Sorry Mom,” They laugh and Arthur nods.

“I can file the paperwork. We were just here for the weekend because uh … we have to go back for a wedding.”

“Anthony’s getting married next weekend too.” Camille nods,

“We’re going to it but weren’t sure if you knew he was getting married.” Gibbs nods,

“He mentioned summer camp and then boarding school so I said we wanted him to stay here. Why are you here Dad come to think about it?”

“Well I know Tony’s birthday is tomorrow and father’s day is on Sunday.” Camille nods,

“So is Charlie’s birthday on Sunday. There are so many things to do here that’s where he wanted to spend his birthday. Maybe the boys can share a party or …” Gibbs smiles,

“If they don’t mind. Kelly and I were going to try and figure out how to celebrate Tony’s but we don’t know what boys his age like.” Tony and Charlie don’t mind and they go upstairs to catch up while Kelly and Jimmy play in the yard. Tony starts sorting through his stuff throwing things out of the box when Gibbs came up. “What on earth are you doing Tony? That’s how you unpack?” Tony turns pink.

“No, of course not. I was looking for Corky.” Gibbs laughs,

“You put him in your backpack.” Tony grabs the bag and Charlie’s curious.

“Corky?” Tony shows him. “You still have him?”

“That’s a long story but yeah …”

“I still have Corey at home. I’ll bring him by tomorrow.” Gibbs nods,

“Straighten up the room and then Camille and Arthur want to take you shopping with them Tony. They want to buy your gift while I take Kelly and we do some shopping.”

“I don’t …”

“Nonsense everyone deserves a birthday party with gifts.” It didn’t take Tony and Charlie long to straighten the room and leave. Gibbs couldn’t help but peek into the room and he saw it was clean even sneaking in to look around the bed and in the closet. When they got back Gibbs mentions it.

“It’s fine Gibbs. I figured you would I would want to check too. I kinda fold things fast and Charlie just put them away for me.” Gibbs smiles,

“Did you guys get some nice things today?”

“We got to pick out two things we wanted and then Aunt Camille picked out the rest of the stuff. They do 5 gifts. Something you need, something to wear, something to read and then two things you want. We got to pick out the wants and something to read since she didn’t know what I was reading. They also got Kelly two things.”

“They didn’t have to.”

“All gift occasions everyone under 15 gets a gift. When it’s a big party its smaller gifts but they continued it with Jimmy so they got Kelly something too. They didn’t want kids coming to the party to bring gifts we might not want so they got small gifts for the kids.” Gibbs thinks about this.

“That’s a great idea. I know Kelly’s gotten things that Shannon would rather do without in the past.” Tony nods,

“It was great seeing them and spending time with them. I haven’t seen them since …” Gibbs nods,

“Your dad told me and thought you would do good with them in your life. They’re also going to take you to New York with them and then to Stillwater for a week or so. Charlie’s going to go with you there.” Tony nods,

“That should be fun.” They discuss what to do for Father’s day. Gibbs didn’t want anything fancy but Tony said he could cook something before they decide to barbeque with Charlie and his family over. They would celebrate Tony and Charlie’s birthday the next day so Charlie would have his birthday without being mushed together with Father’s day which he didn’t mind since he was celebrating it with Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay I had trouble deciding how to move forward with this :)

The Tuesday after Tony’s birthday they were getting ready to go meet Arthur and Charlie to get suits for the wedding when Anthony, his mother and her lawyer showed up at the house. Kelly was gone to Camille’s for the afternoon so Gibbs and Tony could buy the things he would need without her getting bored.

“Mr. DiNozzo come in. We were just getting ready to meet Arthur and Charlie to get the boys suits for the wedding.

“Jethro Gibbs this is my mother Alexandra DiNozzo and her lawyer Patrick Jenner. Mother, Patrick this is Jethro Gibbs he is Junior’s current guardian.” The woman looks Gibbs up and down when Tony comes down.

“Grandmother!” Tony hugs her and shakes Patrick’s hand. “Mr. Jenner, it’s good to see you. What’s going on?”

“Junior, it’s good to see you. Patrick and I came to meet Mr. Gibbs and talk to him about your trust fund. Have you spoken to him about it?” Tony groans,

“No, I haven’t. He …” Tony didn’t know what Gibbs would think but he didn’t want anyone to think that’s why he wanted Tony there. “It hasn’t come up.” Gibbs nods,

“Anthony brought it up the other day but I haven’t given it much thought. If you feel that’s why we want him to stay here then you’re wrong. He would be welcome here with or without a trust fund and without money from you, your family or his dad.” Alexandra looks at him.

“Fine but he still gets his trust fund as his father and two uncles did when they turned 15. You just have to sign papers stating that you will not touch it, ask for it or control how it’s spent. He will have full access to it and be expected to use some each month but that’s up to him how it’s used.”

“That’s fine and up to him.” Alexandra looks around. 

“Where’s the little girl?”

“Kelly? How do you know about her?” Anthony sighs,

“My soon to be wife has a daughter Madelyn who will attend the wedding. We have no young children other than Jimmy and Madelyn coming so I thought perhaps Kelly would like to attend. Mother’s throwing two parties for us and would like Sylvia to spend time with her guests not fussing over her daughter.” Gibbs looks at Tony as does Alexandra.

“Junior, you know what our parties are like. One will be a garden party before the wedding and the other a small black tie party for the reception Saturday night. I assume she knows Camille and Arthur who will also be in attendance.” Tony nods but Gibbs asks a question.

“Sylvia Carson you said and her daughter’s Madelyn Carson?”

“No, Tyler she’s divorced and took her maiden name back. Do you know of her?”

“I used to and Kelly was friends with Maddie. When you mentioned her father I thought about them but I wasn’t sure. I served with Maddie’s father a few years ago. What do you think Tony? Kelly will probably want you to be around too.” 

“I think Kelly would love it. At least the garden party part. It’s like a real life tea party for the women and Aunt Camille will be there to help. Better than that place she went with Sarah and the other girls last weekend at least.” Gibbs thinks about it.

“Let me call Camille and see what she thinks.” Gibbs disappears to make a call and Alexandra looks at Tony.

“Do you like it here Junior? There are many better homes and …”

“I do grandmother. It’s warm and cozy. I get money for keeping an eye on Kelly and we do something every day. It’s better than boarding school or summer camp. We’re going to Gibbs’ dad’s house for some of July as well.”

“As long as you’re happy and not forced to stay here.”

“I like it here Grandmother.” Anthony nods,

“I brought some things from the house but you can see if I forgot anything when you go back to New York.”

“Thanks,” Gibbs returns.

“Camille says Kelly going along will be fine and she’ll take her shopping before they go for appropriate clothes. Thank you for inviting her, I’m sure Kelly will be thrilled to see Maddie. Camille says she’ll keep an eye on both girls so Tony and Sylvia can do what needs to be done with the wedding.” This surprises Tony and they see.

“I assumed you would stand up front with me Junior like you have before.”

“I hadn’t thought about it but yeah, I would like that.” Alexandra smiles handing Tony an envelope.

“Here’s for your birthday and to get yourself some decent clothes for the garden party. Get something for the girl as well. You and Camille will know what’s good for her to wear.”

“Thank you Grandmother.” After getting the things Anthony brought inside and Gibbs signed the paperwork they leave. 

“Arthur and Charlie were still at the house, since Alexandra and her lawyer visited them before us they assumed we’d be delayed.”

“Yeah Charlie told me they were delayed by them. Grandmother means well but she did keep Grandfather from Dad’s, Uncle Roger’s and Uncle Arthur’s money. He’s not blood related but he’s family enough he got money as well from what I hear.”

“Your dad told me he was your Uncle through your mom.”

“They had a falling out so he was considered mom’s family. When Mom died it was because the hospital did something I don’t remember the details but they tried to blame my dad. Uncle Arthur and Aunt Camille believed the doctor’s because I guess what they claimed made sense except that I was there. My dad was out of town so he couldn’t have done anything. A doctor who wasn’t even supposed to be there made the mistake. Since he wasn’t supposed to be there they claimed it had to be someone else.”

“How did they find out he didn’t do anything?”

“Proof he was out of town. Mom got sick when he was out of town and I saw the doctor who was in there. She had appendicitis and the doctor gave her something for the pain knocking her out instead of treating her. They tried to claim that dad refused to get her help until it was too late. When the truth came out Dad was hurt and cut Uncle Arthur off.”

“You’re not mad about it?” Tony shakes his head.

“I saw his side and so did Dad but by then it was too late. Too many things had been said between them but it hurt me and Charlie the most. Uncle Arthur and I talked about it and he realized their anger got the best of them. That’s why they were going to Dad’s wedding to try and fix things … and see me.” Gibbs smiles,

“He was excited when I told him you were living with me and they should come over if they wanted to see you.”

“I didn’t think …”

“I’m not going to cut you off from your family Tony. Dad and I want to make you family not just someone living with us but you have another family so they count too.” At the suit shop Tony and Charlie were fitted for suits and then looked around. Anthony just said a black suit and he’d get the ties for Tony.

“We were talking about the wedding today and Mother’s garden parties and now Kelly would like to either go or for us to take tons of pictures. We didn’t know if you wanted us to mention her going so we promised plenty of pictures. Camille thought an idea if she liked the idea was good.” Gibbs nods, 

“Tony’s going to ask if she wants to go with him. They’re staying with you right?”

“Of course though if the Paddington’s see Tony … they’re his other grandparents who iss him a lot.”

“His mom’s parents right?” Arthur nods,

“Did he mention them?”

“No but Anthony mentioned he might want to see them along with you and Camille. He brought Tony things from his house Tony needs to go through soon. I think his room is now filled with more boxes and another trunk than when the last time we moved.” Arthur chuckles as Tony comes out in a black suit.

“That looks good on you Tony. How does it fit?”

“A little baggy but they said they can adjust that and have it ready for us by tomorrow.” Arthur nods,

“Go on, I have the card.” Tony rushes back and Gibbs looks at him. “Mother has a card for important events for us to use to make sure that we have the money for whatever we may need. We can use it for the money for all their clothes, what Kelly needs, probably practically buy a new home and say it’s for the wedding weekend and Mother won’t bat an eye.”

“Wow … I worried about getting Kelly the right clothes on a budget but wow.”

“We’ll use it for her needs too. Camille wanted to take her and Jimmy shopping anyway just for the fun of it. She likes having a girl to shop with so this is going to be like a big big party for them.”

“Kelly likes the idea but I think she feels she’s forgetting her Mom. Shannon liked dressing her up but more like a child sometimes. Not like she’ll probably need for this so moving on …”

“Camille wouldn’t overstep that. She said to tell you she was going to tell Kelly to call her Aunt Camille to establish the disconnection. Maybe she senses it too but being an Aunt is different from a Mom or Step mom.”

“That sounds good and she’ll like that.” By the time they are done shopping for the weekend it’s dinner time so they stay with at Charlie’s house for dinner.

“Hey Kel, would you like to come to New York with us this weekend? Dad’s getting married but my Grandmother is hosting two parties and stuff for them and I think you might like it.” Kelly’s eyes get big.

“Really? Can I go daddy? I promise to behave and listen to Tony.”

“If you want to sure. You have to listen to Camille and Arthur as well. You two will be staying with them.”

“I will I promise.” They smile at how happy this makes Kelly. The next day they go shopping with Tony and Charlie’s suits picked up first and then shopping for the things Kelly would need. Tony wanted to buy some stuff as well but knew Kelly needed some clothes since they would leave the next day.

“Okay this thrift store here has better bargain clothes we might able to find clothes for Kelly. I want to look for a dress for the garden party. I try to avoid the bigger stores unless I can’t find anything I like or that works for what I need.”

“Arthur said you could pay for …”

“We’re paying for it all trust me but it doesn’t mean I need to spend a lot. We have money now but I didn’t growing up so I spend thrifty.” To Kelly’s delight they found a number of dresses she liked and Camille got them all along with 3 she needed. “Now for the luggage we may need. A girl can’t have too many pieces for her clothes.” Kelly giggles and Gibbs thought it was over kill but knew he would be no help.

“Look daddy can I get it? All three match and Aunt Camille says I can put my hair stuff in this one.” They found a small suitcase, garment bag and travel kit in purple Kelly’s favorite color.

“I can put it on the care for stuff. Alexandra won’t look at what we bought if I say it was for the wedding.”

“Sure, if you think she needs it.” They bought shoes, things to go with it and then Camille took Kelly shopping for hair things, new brushes, a travel kit, and various things Tony and Gibbs didn’t understand.

“We just need to stop for things to do on the trip. It’s a nearly 6 hour trip and it can get longer depending on traffic.”

“We went to the library this morning to get books for the trip. I still like to read on long trips and I have a book light.”

“Okay well I have to have get stuff for Jimmy because he doesn’t like to read on trips … or much.” 

“Gibbs, can Charlie come over later and stay for a while and maybe dinner? He wants to help me go through my stuff but Aunt Camille wants him to pack first. They’ll pick him up later but we want to hang out some too.”

“That’s fine and he’s welcome over any time if we’re not busy. He can stay the might if you want since you’re leaving together tomorrow. He’ll be packed and you should go through your things.”

“Really? Thanks,” Camille agrees and Charlie packs while Gibbs, Tony and Kelly go shopping. 

“Do you need or want anything else for the trip?”

“Can I look at the cameras? I want one and I have the money Grandmother gave me but I might just buy disposable ones.” 

“Sure if you want to buy a camera that’s dfine too. I won’t tell you how to spend your money. Shannon’s parents always tried to spend what she got for her so she never wanted to do it for Kelly and I like that rule. It’s your to do what you want with like your trust will be.”

“Really? I know you can’t … I won’t mind helping or anything though.”

“I know but let’s not think that way. Don’t waste it and I won’t say anything. I won’t take it but I might talk to the lawyer if I think you’re wasting it.”

“Okay,” Tony found a camera he liked that was moe expensive and fancy while Kelly looked at the disposable cameras.

“If you promise to be careful I will let you take our camera with you to Ne York. The wedding sounds fancy and I’d like to see some of it. I’m sure Grandpa will too.”

“Really? Thanks Daddy.” They pick up Charlie on the way to the house.

“Are you packed for tomorrow?”

“Yeah it’s in the van too. Along with our suits and all of that. Are you packed?”

“No, we’ve been shopping but I need to pack and do some unpacking. You should see all the stuff Dad brought me from his house. I think he packed all of it and then some”

“Maybe some of your Mama’s?”

“Step mom number 2 threw her things out that I didn’t take and hide. He brought my trunk that has those things. He bought me a new lock for it so they couldn’t go in it after one tried getting into it to throw my things out.” They had spaghetti for dinner and then started on Tony’s room listening to the radio he got for his birthday. When Gibbs went to check on them before he went to bed while they unpacked Tony’s things, he found them looking at a phot album.

“Did you find anything interesting.” Tony looks at Gibbs who can tell something’s wrong. “What did you find?”

“A picture of my birth parents.” Gibbs knew because of Arthur Tony was adopted but didn’t know he had a picture of his birth parents.

“Do you know them or something?” Tony nods,

“I know one of them … I think.” Tony shows Gibbs a picture of him with Shannon holding a baby. “Mama always told me this was the only picture she had of them. They gave her and Dad the picture when they picked me up.”

“That’s Shannon … we took the picture for Jacob’s adoptive parents.” Tony doesn’t say anything and Charlie felt awkward.

“I’m going to get a drink.” Charlie leaves them alone and Gibbs sighs.

“Did you know?” Gibbs shakes his head.

“I had no idea though I think Dad must’ve. He didn’t say anything but he met with the adoptive parents. Shannon and I couldn’t and didn’t want to send him off with a uncaring stranger. Dad swore if he didn’t feel right about the family, he would keep the baby.”

“So, he thought they were okay?”

“He did and we had to trust him. Shannon and I had broken up and thought you needed two parents.”

“Do you regret saying I could stay now that you know?” Gibbs shakes his head.

“Not a bit. I’ve been trying to figure out how I would explain about Jacob since we wanted him to find us when he turned 18 if he wanted to.” Tony holds up an envelope.

“Mama said all that information was in here but I didn’t want to find them … I figured maybe when I was older but I liked looking at the picture so when I got the pictures back Charlie and I wanted to look at it again.”

“Do you regret saying you wanted to stay here?” Tony shakes his head.

“No, I got to know you differently than if I showed up as the boy you gave up for adoption. That might be awkward and why I didn’t think I could ever go looking for them. What if they changed their mind about knowing about me by then?”

“I wanted to know about him and so did Shannon. We always thought about you on your birthday and I didn’t put it together though I know your mom and dad adopted you. I never thought … when Dad didn’t say anything though he met your dad.”

“Are you going to ask him about that?” Gibbs nods,

“Yeah, I know he wanted to treat you like a grandson but he didn’t mention this much.” Gibbs thinks about something. “Wait here I’ll be right back.” Charlie was back when Gibbs returns with a small box. “Shannon put this together after we gave you up. Go through it and if you want to talk about anything then we can talk.” Tony and Charlie went through the box a bit but Tony wanted time to think about it and ask Anthony why he didn’t say anything. If Jackson met Anthony and Elizabeth Tony knew Anthony had to know Jackson when they met again. Anthony never forgot a name or face.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning while they were eating breakfast Anthony, a woman Tony didn’t know and a young girl showed up to see Tony. Gibbs recognized the woman and young girl so Tony figured it was the people they knew and hoped Kelly would be happy. They spot someone sitting outside in another car behind Anthony’s.

“Sorry Jerry followed us here. The wedding to Anthony is off and he came to talk to Junior but said that you may know us.” Anthony nods,

“Can we come in?” Gibbs nods,

“Sure let me talk to Jerry.” Gibbs went out to the car and Jerry Tyler gets out of his car. 

“Jethro, I didn’t believe that man when he said he was coming to your home. I didn’t know you were keeping his son.”

“That’s a long story but the names sounded familiar. Is everything okay?”

“She wants to take Maddie to New York but she was only going because they were getting married. I don’t trust they won’t try to keep her if they go. Are you going?”

“No but Kelly and Anthony’s son who I have custody of were going to. They didn’t want Maddie to get bored so asked if Kelly could go so she’d have someone to do stuff with. I have no idea why the wedding’s off they were supposed to leave today.”

“And the kids were going to stay with Anthony’s brother and sister in law?”

“Yes but he’s my lawyer we found out after Tony was already living with us. Kelly’s comfortable with them and of course they’re Tony’s Aunt and Uncle. They have two boys so Camille likes doing girl things with Kelly.” Jerry sighs,

“Are you letting them go to New York for the weekend?”

“If they want to go. Tony will either way I’m sure but Kelly will if Maddie goes. Do you know what they planned to do this weekend?”

“No, just they wanted her to go for the weekend.” Gibbs motions to the house.

“Come in, let’s figure this out.” Anthony was explaining to Tony why the wedding was off.

“The marriage was for you. I didn’t want you to be left on your own without a home to go to between camp and school or on vacation. Now that you’re settled here we agree there’s no reason to be married.” Jerry looks around.

“Where’s Maddie?” Tony grins,

“Kelly practically dragged her upstairs to see her room and around the house. I’m Tony DiNozzo and this is my cousin Charlie Parker.” Gibbs nods,

“He’s the one living here and Anthony’s son. This is Jerry, Sylvia’s ex husband and Maddie’s dad.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“What do you want Jerry? I said I would take her home when we were done here. You don’t have to stalk us.”

“I wanted to know if it was Jethro’s house for sure and see what the plans for the weekend were since you say the wedding’s off.”

“Just a fun weekend getaway for the kids. I spoke to Arthur and Camille who know the wedding’s off and they’re still going so the kids are welcome to go as well.” Gibbs looks at Tony.

“Are you going?” Tony nods,

“If they’re still going. Uncle Arthur has a pool at his house.” Gibbs chuckles and Tony looks at Jerry. “I promise we won’t lose Maddie, let something happen to her or get her hurt. I wouldn’t let that happen to Kelly and I don’t think we’re going to be able to separate them.” The whole time they were talking they could hear Kelly giggling upstairs.

“If they’re going to stay with his Aunt and Uncle then it’s okay Maddie can go.” Arthur confirmed they were going and said they would take the plane back with Anthony and Sylvia so everyone unpacked and then repacked their things. While Anthony and Sylvia did their own thing and Maddie and Charlie went home to pack.

“Did Anthony say why the wedding was off? Why did he want to marry someone so you had a home to go to? I mean it’s a nice thought but what about him?” Tony nods,

“He’s got a brain aneurism that the doctor’s can’t fix. He wanted to marry Sylvia so when the time came I would have a family to stay with. He wasn’t going to send me to summer camp but a trip with him and Sylvia for memories before he died. He figured if things didn’t work out with Sylvia with the trust I could live where I wanted on my own but he wanted to try.”

“Why would the trust give you that freedom. She would still be your legal guardian right?” Tony sighs not sure what to say. “Arthur told me about the emancipation is that what you mean?” Tony nods,

“I didn’t say anything because I really did want to stay here with you and Kelly. It will keep me from the system if anything happens and so I can live on my own or spend my money how I want. I want the home and family more that’s why the trust didn’t matter as much.”

“I’m glad you want to live Tony we want you here too. Arthur didn’t tell me about the emancipation until you and Charlie were getting suits. I was surprised but I’m glad that’s there just in case. I can see with everything how it might be a good thing. Even if it wasn’t your to control I wouldn’t try anything.” Tony smiles,

“I known and I’m glad. When you asked Dad if I could live here it meant a lot to me especially now knowing he’s sick. They don’t know how long he and Dad wanted me taken care of .”

“I’m sure things will be okay and I won’t keep you from staying in touch and if the time comes New York isn’t all that far.”

“Thanks. Sylvia doesn’t think they should get married now since I’m not in need of a guardian or home but Anthony wants to give her something for being willing to do that. They’ll still travel and such though.”

“I have to tell you for a step mom there are worse ones that you could get. Sylvia’s a good person and would Jerry still likes her he just didn’t know what kind of person Anthony is. I don’t either but since you didn’t turn out too bad …” Tony laughs,

“That’s what Aunt Camille says.” In New York Anthony and Sylvia decide to marry in a smaller ceremony and spend the weekend at the hotel with all the kids including Jimmy who didn’t know them but liked Kelly and trusted Charlie.

“Are the kids having fun Junior? I know they won’t stop thanking me but …” Tony smiles,

“I know Kelly is and she promises Maddie is too. This whole weekend has been a blast for them and showing them around New York the way you have … they’re having fun.”

“I’m glad. I wanted memories with you to have but they are important people in your life too.” Tony nods,

“I don’t mind sharing it with them. Gibbs says we can still keep in touch and I can come see you. He knows about the emancipation but …” Anthony looks at him. “It shouldn’t be a secret and we don’t want anything to change. I also know he’s my biological father.”

“He told you?” Tony shakes his head.

“He found out when I did. I had my baby book in the trunk and Charlie and I wanted to look through it. My mom is also Kelly’s mom something more unexpected.”

“Are you okay with that? I mean …” Tony nods sitting back watching Kelly and Maddie play in the pool. “How …?”

“Mama always told me that you and her picked me out because you wanted the perfect kid. Tommy Sanderson used to tease me because his mom told him I was adopted and I asked her.” Anthony smiles with a chuckle.

“You were and we did. I actually didn’t think we could but we did.” Sylvia and Camille got into the pool with the kids and Tony watched them.

“Do you care for Sylvia?”

“Are you asking if I love her? No one can or will replace Liz Junior.”

“I know Dad just … is the marriage just because of me or did you ask her because you like her. I think she likes you but we haven’t really talked so …” Anthony nods,

“Yeah I do that’s where I got the idea. It was dumb but I want to make her happy as well. She moved here to help me leaving Maddie and her job behind for the promise of money and a home. Once I’m gone she was free to do what she wanted as long as you were taken care of.”

“Then when she didn’t want to get married shy …”

“It’s because she didn’t demand payment or to be the next Mrs. DiNozzo. She actually was in it to make sure you were okay and when she found she knew Gibbs she was really okay. She knew you would be okay and it assured me you would be when I’m gone.”

“Gibbs is a good man and treated me well from the start. He didn’t have to trust me much less pay me for taking care of Kelly but he did. Saying he wanted me to live with them says a lot too.”

“You have the trust, you don’t have to work for money now Junior.”

“I know and I didn’t have to do it. I enjoy spending time with Kelly and he offered what he paid the sitter that quit but that was a lot for one little girl. I don’t plan to take any more money from him but I won’t mind taking care of Kelly and Maddie will probably be around too.” Anthony watched Charlie get into the pool and closes his eye.

“Go have fun I’m getting a headache so I want to rest.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’ll be fine. Go have fun.” Later that night Arthur calls Gibbs who knows something was wrong.

“What happened Arthur? Are Tony and the girls okay?”

“Kelly and Maddie are find Tony slipped by the pool and hit his head but he’ll be fine physically just has a slight concussion.” Gibbs sighs with relief knowing if it was worse there would be a more hysterical call. 

“Did something else happen? You said that Tony’s okay physically but …”

“Anthony collapsed after Tony slipped. He didn’t make it but right now they don’t know if the aneurism burst or if something else happened because of the shock of seeing Tony fall the way he did. He got pretty upset so they have him on something to keep him calm but he can’t really sleep since he has a head injury so he’s staring at the ceiling in Charlie’s room.

“Okay, I’m going to pack some things and call my dad and then I’ll be on my way. Let him know I’m on my way and is there anything I can do? What about Sylvia?”

“She’s not doing good. I think she actually cared for Anthony because she’s pretty worked up as well.”

“They didn’t even …”

“They had a small wedding at city hall yesterday just to make things official. Legally Tony has the rights to make decisions and things still belong to him because Sylvia wasn’t put in his will but I think he won’t fight a fair share. Him and Anthony did a lot of talking today before Tony fell.”

“Just … tell him I’m on my way. Are they doing to do anything to find out what happened to Anthony? An autopsy or anything like that?”

“Yeah, they’ll do an autopsy since they don’t know why he died. We also didn’t realize anything was wrong right away with him because we were checking on Tony. The ambulance was on its way for Tony when we realized something was wrong with Anthony.” Gibbs felt horrible for Tony and was packing when Jerry called.

“Have you heard from the kids? Sylvia called me hysterical about Anthony dying tonight. I have no idea what happened but she sounds upset.”

“Tony fell hitting his head and they don’t know what happened with Anthony. Arthur thinks it’s his heart because of Tony but he had a brain aneurism so we don’t know. They’re going to do an autopsy. I’m going to drive there to help with anything they might need. I can bring Maddie back with us if you want.”

“Yeah, Sylvia was saying they can’t bring Maddie back on time that’s why I was calling. When I tried asking she got more upset thinking I was accusing her of something when I was just trying to figure out what happened.”

“I’ll call you or have Maddie call you when I get there. They’re probably upset as well I think he’s been spoiling all of them to make Tony and Sylvia happy. Tony has the money to buy what he wants but if Kelly’s happy he’s happy.”

“Tell him I’m sorry for his loss. I can’t imagine losing both parents at his age.” Gibbs drove straight to New York and met Arthur and Camille.

“How’s Tony doing?”

“Not good, he’s numb but he hasn’t cried or really said anything. We took him back to the hospital because they said if he started acting odd and that was unusual behavior for him. They said he was in shock but as long as he was responding and eating okay he’d be fine in time. He thinks it was the aneurism since Anthony said he had a headache before Tony slipped but we still have to wait.”

“How’s Sylvia doing?”

“Not good either and the girls are devastated. Kelly for Tony and Maddie for Sylvia because they seemed to be in love. Did you talk to Maddie’s dad?”

“Yeah he called because he didn’t understand what happened. Sylvia was upset and he didn’t understand what she was saying. He figured if it was serious I would know what happened. I told him I would take Maddie home with us.”

“Tony’s going to be here for another few days at least. After the autopsy there’s a funeral and …”

“I know and he can stay as long as he needs but I will need to take Kelly home eventually. We might be here a while but Jerry doesn’t have to worry about Maddie with Sylvia upset.” Tony comes outside. “Hey Tony, I’m sorry about your Dad.” Tony rubs his eyes.

“Thank you,” Tony blinks back tears trying not to break down. 

“Can we do anything for you?”

“I’m okay I think. I need to keep busy and I need something to eat.” Camille hugs Tony.

“Let me make you something to eat. Alexandra and Jonathan will be by later to check on you. Roger and Nancy are out of the country but they will be back when they can.”

“Everyone moves on with their lives. Can you make your meatball soup? What did you call it albondigas?” Camille nods,

“Sure, anything you want.” Camille and Arthur leave Tony and Gibbs on the porch.

“Are you okay Tony? I came as soon as I could but I’ve been worried about you.” Tony nods,

“I feel like this is a dream and I can’t wake up from it. He had a headache and told me to go swim with the others. I knew it could happen anytime but they think the shock could’ve made him have a heart attack or something. He wasn’t in the chair when they saw him so …” Gibbs puts an arm around Tony.

“Do you want to know what someone told me when Shannon died?” Tony nods looking at him. “When it’s someone’s time to go there’s nothing that can stop them. He had a little warning so he was able to spend time with you and see you happy. He made sure you had a home and family so he was able to go peacefully.”

“Do you really think it was his time?”

“I’m not sure but he knew you would be okay with us.” Gibbs didn’t know if that was true but he had to believe it. A car pulls up and an older couple get out of the car.

“Nonie!” Tony rushes to the woman who hugs him tight and comforts him while he cries.

“My little Tonio. Are you okay? I’m so sorry about your Dad.” David approaches Gibbs who watch them.

“You must be Jethro Gibbs, I’m David Paddington Tony’s grandpa.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I wish it was under different circumstances.” David nods,

“Ruth insisted we come as soon as she learned Tony was here. We got a call from Anthony’s parents about his death and called Camille to see if they knew where he was. They told us you were his guardian and here already so we came.”

“I drove through the night to be here for him but Anthony told me last week you and your wife might want to stay in touch with Tony as well.” David looks at him. “I left it up to him when he reached out since I’m not sure why you haven’t been in touch but I’m glad you came.” Ruth hugs Tony comforting him until he calms down and can make sense.

“I’m glad you came Nonie, Poppy … I just …” Ruth kisses his cheek.

“We know, Alexandra called us and told us about Anthony so we called Camille. Alexandra wasn’t sure where you were and we hoped Camille would know. Is there anything we can do?” Tony shakes his head.

“Coming is enough. That’s all I wanted right now but I didn’t know if …” David hugs him.

“We’ll always come if you need us.” They go inside where Kelly and Maddie try to stay out of the way but Gibbs can tell Kelly was worried about Tony. She told Gibbs that when he fell hurting his head it was scary but that he freaked out when they told him about Anthony making her worry more. Tony did talk to her telling her he would be okay he was upset but he didn’t mean to scare her so she assumed he was acting that way because of his head injury. Gibbs figured it was more but didn’t say anything to Kelly hoping they weren’t in the way there because he wanted to try and be there for Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

Leading up to Anthony’s funeral Tony fell into a funk because everyone was talking about what was best for him. He didn’t have to do what they wanted but no one even though to ask how he felt just tried to make the decisions for him. After Anthony’s funeral Tony, Charlie, Kelly and Maddie were going to take the train to Stillwater while Gibbs, Arthur and Camille took all of Tony’s things home. The night before Tony couldn’t sleep but could hear arguing coming from downstairs so he went to see what was going on.

“That’s a lie. Tony isn’t your son just because you want to claim him. Family is blood and Anthony wasn’t even his biological father. We had his DNA tested after Lizzie died to use against him and he cut us off when we proved he’s not Tonio’s father.”

“Liz and Anthony adopted Tony. Neither of them are his biological parents but my wife and I are his biological parents. Shannon has passed away from a car accident but we never forgot about him.”

“So you choose your … Kelly over Tony and you think that gives you the right to make decisions for him? Anthony must not have know who you were if he signed the papers over. That means his decision doesn’t hold up and we’ll take you to court.”

“You can try but Tony is legally emancipated as of last week. He got his trust from the DiNozzo’s and you can’t force him to do what you want.”

“Like you are?”

“I’m not forcing him to do anything Connor. I told him if he would rather stay here in New York then I’d support him. We could keep in touch but he wants to go home with me and Kelly. Have you tried asking him if he wants to go home with you?”

“Yes and he said he’d rather be with you and Kelly but if we go to court then they’ll force him to cancel that trip you’re allowing him to take. He’ll need the money for school and college not some hair brained scheme to travel across America with just Charlie.” Tony hears Arthur speak up.

“Unless you can prove Tony will waste it and Mother protests it what he does with his money is none of your business. Anthony and I took the same trip, went to college on it, I went to law school and Anthony built DI plus gave you the loan to start up your business. If I remember correctly the 10 years is up soon and if you don’t pay it back Tony as his legal heir gets the company and your home since that’s your biggest asset.”

“You wouldn’t dare tell him. He’s an ungrateful brat who’s just spoiled. I knew the day Liz married Anthony was a mistake and nothing good would come of it I refuse to sign anything over to that punk. He’s not family and he knows better than to come after my family.” Gibbs was getting pissed.

“Is that so? Why? If he’s not your family why would he care about yours?” Arthur nods,

“He doesn’t have to do anything anyway I’m going to do it. If you hate him and Anthony that much it shouldn’t matter and he’ll be upset with you as well acting like this.” Tony goes to the door but they don’t notice him at first.

“This is why he needs to come live with us. We can show him the right way of life. If he lives with you then he’s not our family.” Tony went into the living room with that comment.

“Well then thank you for coming when I needed you Mrs. Paddington but I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Tonio …”

“I’m not going home with you now or ever. You said that means I’m not your family and only family ever called me that. Did you ever wonder why Dad cut you off? I heard you guys talking about taking me away from him because he wasn’t my dad. I knew I was adopted and had just lost my mom. I didn’t want to lose him too so he cut you off.”

“It wasn’t like that.” Tony nods,

“Then like now you guys think you know what’s best for me but you never bothered to ask me what I wanted. I’m not 5 anymore I am capable of making decisions and having an opinion.” Tony got a folder off Arthur’s desk and practically threw it at Connor.

“Here,”

“What’s this?”

“The paper wiping away the debt of the loan to Dad. Since you won’t pay it back anyway. Now you can with a clean conscious say you own the business out right without owing anyone. When Dad got sick he put his affairs together including that one. Uncle Arthur helped me get it notarized so it’s legal. We’ll drop off Mama’s things that are still here once I go through them to get my stuff out.”

“You don’t have to do that Tonio. Things got out of hand and …”

“You can’t say I’m not your family and expect a sorry to fix things.”

“Things were said in anger Tony. Yeah I lost my temper but …”

“You said Mama shouldn’t have gotten with Dad …do you know how that makes me feel? I was actually going to see about spending time with you guys instead of traveling this summer and I’m not even your family.” Tony wipes his eyes. “It’s okay I survived all this time without you and I can do it more without you.” Ruth looks at Gibbs and Arthur who haven’t said anything.

“We love you Tonio.”

“Then you would’ve accepted what I wanted not declared I wasn’t family. I can’t be family with someone who hates me because we’re not related.” Tony goes back upstairs and soon Gibbs joins him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah just peachy. Did they leave?”

“Yeah, Ruth says they’re going to the funeral tomorrow but they’ll leave you alone after that unless you change your mind.” Tony shakes his head.

“I doubt that will happen anything soon. I was willing to spend time with them this summer … the trip seems like fun but we were thinking about waiting. Charlie and I are still close but thought we should get to know each other better. We didn’t want to take off and fine we can’t stand to be around each other.” Gibbs smiles,

‘You guys can spend it in Stillwater with Dad and Kelly. There’s plenty to do hiking, camping, just exploring. If you help dad out he’ll pay you too. Paid me even when I was small telling me it’s the best way to want to learn things. Plus for a job well done.”

“What if I don’t do a good job?”

“He won’t tell you that. Trust me I doubt you can do worse than when I knocked over 3 dozen crates of eggs two days before Easter. He just called it a learning chance. I learned not to run around the store like a monkey.” Tony smiles

“Are you sure he doesn’t mind us going? I know he wanted Kelly but …”

“Of course he doesn’t. He wants to get to know you better not just what he heard about you when you were growing up. He started following you after you and your dad made the news when your mom died.” Arthur joins them.

“The Paddington’s told me to tell you that if they ever find out Jethro’s mistreating you or you’re not happy with him they will come get you. They will see you tomorrow but in case you don’t want to talk to them they asked me to tell you that.”

“Thanks Uncle Arthur,” The next daythe services wouldn’t start until the early afternoon so they tried to find things to do in the morning.

“The Simmons’s family has some cats that are ready to be given out. Do you want to go see them? They’re not exciting but they are cute.” Kelly looks at Gibbs.

“Can we daddy?”

“Sure, I’ll even come with. Dad’s been wanting one for the store so maybe we’ll get him one to surprise him.” Tony wondered how they would get it to Stillwater but they went to see the cats and Tony was taken by a grey stripped kitten.

“What’s his or her name?”

“Gizmo. My daughter says he looks like one.” Tony picks the kitten up and it starts purring. “Well would you look at that. It never purrs so no one wants it. Everyone wants their idea of the perfect cat which usually means purring whenever it has attention. All the others purr on command but Gizmo rarely does and usually only for Mia.” Gibbs sees Tony cuddling the cat talking to him softly.

“How much for the cat?” I was thinking of getting the kids a pet so …”

“Twenty five and I’ll throw in some food, dishes and a pet carrier. I was going to take it to a shelter in the next few days if we didn’t have any takers”

“Let’s make sure Tony wants a cat. I’m sure he’ll do most of the care.” Tony’s face lights up.

“We can keep him? I thought you were getting one for Jackson.”

“I said we’d see but you seem more attached than a cat that chased mice all day. He’s happy with you and that means he’s likely not going to be happy on his own until he gets bigger.” I’m sure Dad and Kelly will keep him while you and Charlie explore or do whatever you want around town too.” Kelly giggles,

“We can teach him how to be a cat.” 

“How are we going to take him on the train? You’re going home ritght?”

“Yeah for now but he comes with a carrier and they’re usually allowed on in them.” At the house Camille fussed over the cat.

“He’s a doll and so tiny. I think he’ll be good for you Tony.” Later after Anthony’s servicesTony stops to talk to Ruth and David.

“Thank you for coming. I’m sorry about going off last night but I heard a lot of what Connor said and I …”

“He shouldn’t have said it but you are our grandson Tonio. Stay in touch during your trip and let us know you’re okay?”

“I will and I’m going to stay with Gibbs’ dad for a while. Charlie and I want to make sure we’ll still get along before attempting to take off together.” Gibbs gives them some papers.

“There’s our address and phone number and my dad’s. The plan is for them to stay for most of July and explore. He knows I’m giving you the number and said call when you want or Tony can call you if he wants.”

“Tell him thank you.” Tony and Charlie were exhausted by the time they all reached Stillwater. Jackson met them at the train station though it was late and he said he lived behind the store they could see from the station.

“Hey how was the trip?”

“Long and boring. We somehow forgot our bag of stuff to do. Well Charlie and I did the girls had books and stuff to color.”

“Are you guys hungry? I made spaghetti and it’ll taste better heated up.”.

“That sounds good Jackson.” After eating the girls went to bed and Tony and Charlie stayed up with Jackson.

“I have a favor to ask. If you don’t want to it’s fine to say no but I said I’d ask.”

“Okay, is everything okay?”

“It’s the sheriff’s son. Bob Dearborn is a good friend of mine and his son Josh is 5 and going through a tough time. His mom died when he was a baby and it’s just him, Bob and their Nanny Gina. They asked me if I could help give Josh rides to and from town daily if Bob couldn’t. They want Josh to have swimming lessons but Gina can’t druive a stick shift and Bob might have to stay here sometimes.”

“Neither of us drive. Would that be allowed? I mean isn’t there a pond or anything here he could learn in?”

“Yes but Gina doesn’t swim. She’ll go into the pond with him but she worries if they go too deep and something happens it’ll be a disaster. Bob has tried asking the other boys if they’ll keep an eye on him in the water and help but they all claim to be too busy. Josh doesn’t want to seem like a baby who has to stay near the shore when he’s going to start school but …”

“SO … what did you want to ask me?”

“If you would be willing to help him learn to swim better and maybe become more independent. Bob is protective and he thinks it’s holding Josh back. I know Charlie’s here and you two will want to do your own thing too but only one or two hours a day and he’ll pay you $10 an hour. There’s plenty to do on days you can’t swim too. And if things don’t go good he won’t hold it against you.” Tony smiles,

“Okay, I suppose it won’t hurt. I chase Kelly around so how hard could a little boy be?” Charlie laughs,

“Have you not met Jimmy? Mom’s bringing him for the 4th maybe we can take them both swimming. Mom wants me to try and teach him to be more comfortable in the water.”

“That’s an idea. You two get some sleep Bob wants to know in the morning and to meet you if you agree.” Charlie goes up first while Tony gets a drink. “I’m sorry about your dad. The few times I met him he seemed like a good man.”

“Thank you.” Tony takes a deep breath. “Did Gibbs tell you I know he’s my biological father?” Jackson nods,

“He called me the night you found the picture. I never said anything because I didn’t know if you kew you were adopted and if you ent back with him that might not end well.”

“He didn’t know I know but we talked about it since I found out. Mama always told me they choose me because they wanted the perfect kid and I was.” Jackson smiles. “My dad agreed with that so I guess Charles Gray was wrong.”

“Who’s Charles Grey?”

“Kind in my preschool class. He heard I was adopted and teased me. That’s when Mama tol me they choose me but his parents were stuck with him.” Jackson laughs,

With a kid like that I’m sure they wondered.” The next day Bob and Josh were there when Tony woke up.

“Tony this is Bob and Josh Dearborn. I told you about them last night. Bob, Josh this is my grandson Tony and his friend Charlie.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Dearborn, Josh. Did uh … Grandpa tell you I was willing to help Josh learn to swim and all of that?” Bob nods with a smile.

“Yes and I’m afraid we’ll have to delay it until tomorrow. I have to go out of town for the day and Josh and Gina are going with me. Josh doesn’t want to go but I’m sure you don’t want to babysit all day.”

“Dad …” Tony smiles,

‘Well I don’t mind if you don’t. We can get to know each other, go swimming and he can show me around town.” Tony and Charlie had already discussed it so Tony could get to know Josh faster in case they didn’t get along and Tony did want to get to see the town.

“If you’re sure, we’re going to be at the courthouse most of the day but here’s my pager number if you need anything. We just have to get his stuff together and go.” Josh was quiet while they sat around getting to know each other in the morning but liked playing with the cat.

“Grandpa says there’s stuff for cheese, tuna fish, peanut butter and jelly or we can go to the diner for lunch.”

“Can we have cheese sandwiches?”

“Sure, I can make that.” They found soup as well so when Charlie came back Tony just threw extra sandwiches on.

“Jackson was sure you would go to the diner and I didn’t want to interrupt you so I came here to eat.” Josh grins,

‘You can join us. I don’t bite.” Charlie laughs,

“Well when my brother comes in a few days he might.” Josh got quiet and Tony smiles.

“He doesn’t bite unless you bite first.”

“I don’t bite.”

“See then you have nothing to worry about.” Charlie and Kelly join them for swimming and Tony find Josh knew how to swim pretty good.

“I like to swim but Gina is scared something might happen if I do.”

“Well she can come see us so she can see how good you’re getting without having to goo too deep with you. When Charlie’s Mom and little brother come we have to show him how to swim too so if you can help it’ll show her how big you’re getting too.” Josh grins at this.

“Okay,” When Bob and Gina got home it was dinner time and they were exhausted.

“Sorry about how long we were gone. It was a nightmare at court. Let me see how much I owe you for today.”

“Twenty.” They stare at him. “It’s 25 a days right?”

“Yeah for two hours not 9.”

“It’s still a day and we had fun. We spent the morning with my cat, he told me and Charlie he doesn’t bite, we had lunch, went swimming, he gave us a tour of town and we helped Grandpa in the store.” Jackson nods,

“Come sit down and have dinner. If Tony only wants to charge you that I’d take him up on it. Babysitters are expensive these days.” During dinner Josh told them about swimming and how they were going to teach Jimmy how to swim. They talked about hiking and exploring the woods somedays. Tony assured Bob he didn’t mind doing these things with Josh and Charlie saw Tony actually liked spending time with Josh so he would step back and let them do their thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony, Kelly and Charlie stayed for almost all of July in Stillwater enjoying their time there. Tony only spend maybe 3 weeks with Josh before he went on vacation with Gina who Tony had a fee ling was more than his nanny or babysitter but he enjoyed getting to know the town and Jackson as well. He would’ve stayed longer but Gibbs needed to enroll him in the private high school he and Charlie were going to attend and he wanted to try out for football.

“I have a question and if you’re against it I totally understand but I was wondering what you would think about a name change.” Tony doesn’t answer right away. “I was thinking DiNozzo-Gibbs so you have that part with you but …”

“DiNozzo-Gibbs?” Gibbs nods,

“Yeah, so we have the same last name but you still have that part of you. I want to make you officially one of us and Camille and Arthur thought it as a good idea.” Tony smiles,

“It is … I thought you were going to say you wanted me to change Anthony. My last name is one thing Dad and I even discussed that but Anthony’s kind of attached to me and would feel really weird.” Gibbs chuckles,

“Yeah that would be really weird to want you to change that. I was thinking of your last name so we have the same last name but that’s up to you. If you ever did want to change your first name though we’d help.” Tony nods,

“I like it.” Gibbs could understand.

“Arthur’s going to help us with the name change. Since you are emancipated it’s actually easier than say if we had to seek out family though I don’t know how that would go.” Tony shakes his head.

“Grandmother and Grandfather would have a fit. Dad wanted me to be happy and fit in. He was sick when I went into hiding. I thought he didn’t care enough to go with me when in truth he needed treatment and wanted to try and be around longer.”

“He did the best he could. Was willing to marry a woman giving her what he could to make sure you had a family when he was gone. She’s staying with Jerry and Maddie right now. Maddie’s worried about her and wanted to stay with her so Jerry invited Sylvia to live with them.”

“That’s good and I’ve been worried about her. They did care for each other which is why I guess it made sense but I don’t really know her.” Gibbs puts the dinner he was cooking on the table before sitting across from Tony.

“She’s worried about you as well. She’s going to help out with Kelly when Camille can’t watch her. Do some stuff around the house like cooking and cleaning too.” Tony looks at him.

“I thought I was going to watch Kelly and what’s wrong with our cooking and cleaning. If we’re not doing it right you could say something.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it but if you join the football team when will you have time to watch Kelly cook and clean? I’m joining NIS next month so my hours will be longer but you’ll still have practice after school.”

“That gets out when she does. My school has shorten days and practice won’t run over 90 minutes except game days. I’m also taking it as a sports credit so it’ll take the place of one of my classes if I even make the team.”

“Well we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it but I don’t want you to worry about how you’ll get from school to get her and then dinner and such. Sylvia would only watch her until you got home. Practice might be over but you might want to do things with your friends as well and she could use the job.” Tony thinks about this.

“I’ve never did the typical kid thing I guess from going to boarding school where it was all on campus. I was just glad not to attend a school where I don’t live on campus I didn’t think about hanging out after school.”

“Well you don’t have to but that options always there.” Tony nods,

“If Sylvia needs the work then I guess I can’t complain.” They went to court to change Tony’s name and the judge was surprised by the request.

“You just ant to add onto your name?”

“Yes your honor.” The judge looks at Gibbs.

“This isn’t an adoption?” Gibbs sighs,

“He’s emancipated and I can’t replace his dad so …” The judge looks at them.

“Plenty of adopts get adopted they do it to belong to a family if they weren’t allowed to be adopted as minors or they age out of the system before the adoption is allowed through. Also adoption doesn’t mean he’s forgetting his parents just that he’s got a new family to love and care for him. It’ll also mean legally he can be your heir and be entitled to whatever your daughter is. It’s not a reason to adopt but some people don’t realize a name change doesn’t automatically make it so and if there’s no will …” Gibbs looks at Tony.

“What do you think?” Tony looks at him, Kelly and Jackson. “We want you as family but it’s up to you.”

“You could never replace Dad but I think they would be happy with it. Dad wanted me happy and I am with you guys.” They were in the judges chambers to handle things quickly before Tony started school.

“Okay your honor then we’ll start the adoption proceedings.” The judge nods going through some papers on his desk.

“Fill these out and we’ll make it official.”

“Right now?” The judge nods,

“Unless there’s a problem with that?” Gibbs shakes his head.

“I heard it could take a long time.”

“Normally yes but since Tony’s emancipated and he can make the decision which he has agreed to I can fast forward through the system.” When they walk out of the court house Tony’s new name was Anthony Jackson DiNozzo-Gibbs.

“This calls for a celebration. Where do you want to go eat?”

“They decide on Chinese food and Tony calls Charlie to invite them to find Ruth and David were at their house.

“What are they doing there?”

“They said they came to see me but no one was home so they’re waiting at Charlie’s”

“What do you want to do?”

“They’re going to find out either way. If I’m still not family better to know now than later.” They head over and Jackson can tell Tony’s anxious.

“If they have a problem with it then it’s their fault not yours Tony. You don’t have to be what they want you to be just to be family.”

“I know Grandpa. I just don’t want to get into a fight again. They are my grandparents and …”

“If they start we’ll just leave.” At the house Charlie opens the door for them.

“How did everything go?”

“I’m officially Anthony DiNozzo-Gibbs. Gibbs adopted me today.”

“Congratulations Tony.” Camille was also there and hugs him tight. “That’s why you wanted to celebrate.” Tony nods,

“It was unexpected but it happened. Where are Nonie and Poppy?”

“In the living room. Arthur told them Jethro was adopting you so they came.”

“How we didn’t even know …” Camille smiles,

“We knew it was a matter of time. We didn’t think it would be this soon but we knew it would be soon.” They go to the living room where Jimmy’s watching Ruth and David but none of them are saying anything. “Ruth, David this is a surprise.”

“Jethro, we came because Arthur told us you planned to adopt Tony.” They nod,

“It was made official today. I’m now Anthony Jackson DiNozzo-Gibbs. Since I’m emancipated and both parents are deceased it went through fast.”

“Does this mean you’re wanting to cut off contact with us? We still love you Tonio and you’re still our grandson. Connor is just …”

“No, I’m not cutting off contact unless you are. I was angry that night and hurt but I was hurting for a lot of different reasons but I don’t want to lose you. Connor and I will probably never or rarely see eye to eye so that night didn’t surprise me Mama used to say we were too much alike but he’s still my Uncle as well.” Ruth looks at Gibbs,

“It’s up to him how much or little he wants to stay in touch. I’m not going to tell him he can or can’t but if you try to hurt him I will take that decision away He’s our family too and I can’t let someone hurt him.”

“We understand and we came to clear the air about what happened. Alexandra did tell us about the trust and emancipation. You have another trust we thought perhaps you were referring to or planned to use for things or perhaps Mr. Gibbs did.”

“I don’t know of any trust and Tony knows any money he got from the families was for him to keep and save or use as long as he doesn’t throw it away.”

“Liz left him one for when he turns 16 and not even Anthony knew but Liz had mentioned telling him so … It’s meant for you to get into good schools and pay your way so you don’t have to worry about money.”

“I got him into a good school where he can play football or try to without any trust. I want what’s best for him and don’t need help.”

“Why do you say try to play football?” Tony sighs,

“I have to try out for the team. That’s why we went to court today so I could get things official before getting my name down on anything for school. As a freshman I can only play junior varsity but I still have to try out.”

“We can pay the fees and …” Tony sighs and Gibbs smiles.

“That would be up to you but like I said I have them covered without help.” Jackson speaks up.

“I would also help with anything Tony and Kelly need.” They look at Tony.

“This is Gibbs’ Dad Jackson Gibbs or we call him Grandpa. Grandpa this is Mama’s parents Ruth and David Paddington.” Ruth smiles,

“It’s nice to meet you and I’m glad he has someone willing to do so” David nods,

“Congratulations on the adoption Jethro, Tony we are happy for you. We wanted to see you and see where things stood but didn’t want to do it over the phone.” Tony looks at Gibbs who smiles.

“We were going out to eat Chinese food to celebrate if you would like to join us. We called to invite Charlie and his family when we heard you were here.”

“That would be great, thank you,” To Jackson’s surprised they insisted on paying for the meal though there were 10 of them they didn’t even blink at the prices.

“We meant what we said about Tony’s fees and stuff for school. Once our grandkids reach high school we pay for it so they don’t have to work and can do what they want in school. Fees add up quickly but if you have it under control we understand too. We weren’t offering because we didn’t think you could pay for it or wouldn’t want to. Connor has money and we pay for his kids things.”

“If you are serious then that would be nice. Tony feels he has the trust to fall back on but I would like him to save what he can from it. School is expensive and I’d like him to do what he wants as well.”

“What about Kelly?”

“She wants to go to the same public school as Maddie. Her Mom went when she was young and now she refuses anything else now that Maddie’s going. Tony’s school will let out earlier than Kelly’s and even with football practice they should be fine. If not Camille and Maddie’s Mom will be able to help. Sylvia needs a job and Tony should be able to go to friends houses or do stuff after school if he wants.” David nods,

“That’s what we were also thinking if you needed help with after school care.”

“Tony’s school days are shorter but they students learn at their own pace and if they want to extend their days to learn more they can. It would only cost classroom fees for the extra classes. Tony’s main thing is football but will consider other classes if he doesn’t make the team.” After lunch Jackson takes Tony, Kelly, Charlie and Jimmy to the movies and out for the rest of the afternoon. When they got home with Charlie who was going to stay the night they could smell something good cooking.

“What smells so good? It smells almost like Nonie’s egg … uh her lasagna.” Gibbs chuckles knowing what Tony avoided saying.

“It’s her eggplant lasagna. Kelly actually likes eggplant.” Tony was shocked and Kelly giggles.

“The girl who won’t eat carrots because they’re orange likes eggplant?” Tony pretends to faint.

“Silly of course I do. The eggplant is purple and I like purple.” This didn’t make sense to Tony as Ruth joins them.

“Hi Nonie, you made your eggplant lasagna?”

“Yes, I wanted to make something for you special and Jethro says you will all eat it. He invited us to dinner to spend time with you so …” Tony hugs her tight.

“I miss your cooking. I cook but I don’t think I can quite reach you or Mama.” Gibbs laughs,

“Then the food will be spectacular because Tony is a good cook.” Ruth smiles,

“He is a good cook but always thought we were better. He has a natural talent for it.” Tony loved the eggplant lasagna and was surprised by Kelly loving it as well. Charlie and Tony stayed up late talking about this and that.

“Are you okay with the adoption? Mom was worried if Gibbs brought it up …”

“The judge brought it up. He thought it was the next step but Gibbs was worried I might think he was taking Dad’s place.” Charlie looks at him.

“He couldn’t though. I know you never talk badly about him but Anthony was not really a good dad to you. We both know …” Tony nods,

“What would Gibbs think though if he knew Anthony the man who adopted me hated me. I called him dad but that doesn’t mean that we were close. He blamed me as much as your dad blamed him for what happened to Mama.” Charlie sighs,

“He did know how to play the doting dad though.” They look up when they hear Gibbs in the hallway.

“Hey Gibbs,”

“Hey boys, is everything okay?” They nod and Gibbs doesn’t let on he knows what they were talking about. “Ruth and David want to take both of you, Kelly and Jimmy shopping tomorrow for school things. They want to feel they’re helping though we don’t really need it.” Tony nods,

“Mama and Dad had the money to do all of it but they still took me shopping all the time. They also go overboard for birthday and Christmas. They will probably have us all with new wardrobes, enough school things for 10 kids and anything either Kelly or I look at even if it’s not school related.” Gibbs smiles,

“Camille told me as such and they’re allowing it since Charlie and Jimmy only have the DiNozzo’s who wouldn’t do that.” Tony and Charlie nod.

“They would say that’s what the trusts are for and not to waste them. Are you okay with it though?” Gibbs nods,

“They said they want to help you guys so you don’t use the trust and since they’re including Kelly I can’t say they’re being unfair about it.”

“My friends liked when birthdays came around for the gifts at parties or if they were invited shopping with us. We all had money but Nonie wouldn’t let us spend our own money. That’s how the show love though the eggplant lasagna tonight also does. She’ll cook and bake favorite meals, buy treats to keep around the house or probably ship them to me. Us grandkids had a game room that was always stocked with drinks, snacks and such just for us.”

“Wow you do sound spoiled.” Tony smiles and Charlie laughs,

“He was the spoiled one of the bunch.”

“I was not.”

“I beg to differ I now you were.” Gibbs saw them playfully tease each other. “It’s just because you weren’t as demanding as Connor’s kids so they gave you more. You rarely asked for anything so you always got it.”

“Mama was the same way but I remember Connor’s kids always getting what they wanted too.” Charlie nods,

“That’s true.” Gibbs smiles,

“I’m going downstairs, I just thought I’d check on the two of you when I heard you awake.” Tony follows him down a few minutes later. “Are you okay Tony?”

“Yeah, uh … how much did you hear Charlie and I talking about?”

“That Anthony wasn’t a great dad. If that’s how you feel or you don’t want anyone to know that’s fine Tony. Not everyone has great parents and it doesn’t mean you won’t be a good person.”

“I feel like I’m a failure. He disowned me when I was 12 because I didn’t want to follow in his business. I thought he had changed but in his will I wasn’t left much because I decided I wanted to stay with you. He changed it after you got custody. He pretty much said Grandmother’s trust, the money from our two homes and whatever I wanted from the house in New York were all I got.” Gibbs was stunned.

“I don’t know what to say. That’s … I didn’t know it would …”

“If it wasn’t that it’d be something else. He just wanted a legal way to cut me off and let people know how he felt about what he saw as betrayal. He sold or gave away the DI shares before his death so I couldn’t get any of that since I didn’t want in the business anyway and I betrayed him by choosing a home and family over summer camps and boarding schools and life with a woman I don’t know.”

“If you want to fight it …”

“I’d rather struggle for the things I get and work instead of going to school and doing what’s expected of me then get something he doesn’t want me to have.” Gibbs nods,

“We’ll do our best to avoid that Tony. Ruth and David have told me they want to help so you don’t have to struggle or work for money and can use the trust for school. I can’t fight them on that. Knowing what Anthony said makes me want to make sure you let them help you all you need.”

“Thanks Gibbs.” Tony felt better getting it off his chest and like he wasn’t burdened by what Anthony did anymore. He didn’t know if anyone but Arthur had found out but knowing he had support to save his trust helped him worry less.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the school year started Tony tried to get into doing things with the football team but Maddie’s mom made it difficult. She was supposed to watch Kelly, Maddie and Jimmy after school while Gibbs and Camille worked and Tony and Charlie had after school activities to do but she constantly told Tony she couldn’t watch them and then left Maddie with them. Tony didn’t mind but some days the team wanted to have dinner and meet up to practice more.

“I’m sorry but she’s threatening to leave my sister and cousin home alone if I don’t go home. She’ll probably leave her daughter with them and two 9 year olds and a 5 year old isn’t a great mix.”

“Do you have a yard?” Tony thought this question was odd

“Yeah both a front and back yard. Why?”

“Would your dad mind if we go over there? We’ll chip in for pizza and drinks for the kids too but this is getting ridiculous. I know it’s not your fault and your dad works but … unless we can take the kids to the park ...”

“If we go to the house I can make a big batch of spaghetti. We have the pasta and stuff and the kids wanted it for dinner.”

“Your dad won’t mind?”

“No, my Nonie made enough sauce to last us a year. It’s frozen but it won’t take long to fix.” When Gibbs got home early not being to reach anyone and knowing how Sylvia takes off he was surprised to find the living room and kitchen filled with guys. Some were watching a recorded football game, some had a notebook they were looking at and two were helping Kelly and Jimmy with a puzzle.

“Hey Gibbs, some man just walked into your house without knocking.” Gibbs looks towards the kitchen and Kelly spots him.

“Daddy!” The guy turns red.

“Sorry Sir,”

“It’s not a problem at least you were wondering who I was.” Tony joins them.

“Hey Dad, Sylvia had to go again and she’s pissed that I brought the guys home but we need to practice and she couldn’t stay. She says she’s going to talk to you about me bringing people over when I’m supposed to babysit."

“What did you tell her?”

“That she’s the one who is supposed to babysit and being home with my sister and Jimmy isn’t babysitting. She says she meant Maddie who she took with her since I don’t know how to babysit.” Gibbs snorts,

“Well that’s her choice and you’re right she’s the one eho is supposed to babysit. What are you doing?”

“Making a huge batch of spaghetti for dinner so we could eat before we practice some more. I was going to call you to see if we could take Kelly to the park since the yard’s not big enough for all of us.” Gibbs nods,

“You can take her when you have to just leave a note if I’m not in or tell Mike. Today you can leave them with me after you guys eat.” Tony grins,

“Thanks,” By the time Gibbs changed and came back down everyone was serving themselves spaghetti, salad and garlic bread. Kelly and Jimmy also had plates and were talking to the guys about this or that and Gibbs grinned to see they treated them nicely not like pests. When they left Gibbs got Kelly and Jimmy working on the puzzle when Sylvia returns.

“Jethro, good you’re here. Do you know what your son did?”

“Came home to stay with Kelly and Jimmy while you took off again.”

“I have every right to leave when he’s out of school. I can’t babysit every day so he can go play with his friends.”

“He goes to football practice and that’s why I hired you for. If I didn’t want you to watch the kids I would’ve hired someoene else.”

“He doesn’t come home unless I call him and it’s not until hours after he gets out of school.”

“He gets out earlier than the kids and would come home but you said you needed the job and money. I came home early today because I knew he needed to practice so if you needed to take off you could and they were here making dinner.”

“So you know he brought all those hooligans over to babysit the girls and Jimmy.”

“They are his friends and he wouldn’t bring them if he thought they would hurt Kelly. I met them and they are nice guys. If you expect him to watch Maddie then you just have to deal with it.” Gibbs couldn't figure out why Sylvia thought he should be responsible to do her job.

“I will not do no such thing. You need to tell him he can’t bring those boys around.” Gibbs shakes his head.

“That’s not going to happen and I gave Tony permission to take Kelly with him if they go somewhere as long as he lets me know.”

“Well I don’t and he’s babysitting for me.”

“He doesn’t see keeping Kelly or Jimmy as babysitting and you dumping Maddie on him when you’re supposed to babysit is your choice. He has permission to take Kelly so you either have to accept it or find a new sitter for Maddie.”

“Then you’ll have to find a new sitter for Kelly and Jimmy.” Gibbs shrugs,

“Fine by me.” They leave with Maddie upset but Tony had a solution.

“If it’s okay with you and Aunt Camille the days we have an extended practice Randall Whittier will take me to pick them up from their school and take us to wherever we’re going that day. We talked about Sylvia and her attitude today because she made a big scene.”

“Yeah Maddie’s’ not happy with it but Jerry will figure it out.” Maddie wasn’t in school for a few days worrying Kelly and Jerry came by that weekend.

“Sylvia took Maddie and left. She doesn’t have custody of her but she’s with a new guy and said you told her she could take her. She left everything of Maddie’s behind and …”

“I never told Sylvia she could take Maddie. It never even came up. She said that she couldn’t leave Maddie here if Tony brought his friends over but we never said anything about her leaving you. Kelly’s been worried because Maddie hasn’t been in school.”

“She took her out last week when I was stuck on base and … moved out. Left me a note that you said they could leave and Maddie was better off without me. I got custody because she never puts Maddie first and doesn’t know how to be the mom Maddie needs. Camille is a better mom to her than Sylvia.”

“Let me tell Tony what’s going on and then we’ll go down to NIS and start the search.” Kelly was scared for Maddie which made them wonder what kind of mom Sylvia was. Anthony was never into motherly types of women but they were usually better with their own kids than him. It took three weeks to hear anything.

“Hey Gibbs, isn’t that the lady who yelled at you because we went to your house.” Tony spun around to see Sylvia by the football field watching him. He could see Maddie standing by a car with a man.

“Yeah, she kidnapped Maddie. I’m going to go talk to her.” Tony wanted to call for help but didn’t want to scare Maddie or get her hurt.

“Should I call someone?”

“No, I don’t want Maddie hurt. Let’s just act like practice is ending and so she doesn’t try anything.” They others head inside and Tony joins Sylvia. “Hey,”

“Tony, what’s going on? Did you send them to call Jethro or the police?”

“No, practice is over. We’re going to pick up the kids and go to the park, Is Maddie okay?” Sylvia shakes her head.

“She misses her dad but I can’t take her home.”

“Why not? He misses her and so does Kelly.”

“You have to know I kidnapped her. If I take her then they’ll arrest me.”

“What do you plan on doing with her? She’ll be safe with me.”

“I know and that’s why we’re here. I didn’t know if after everything else you would help me. Robert keeps threatening to beat her for mentioning her dad but she misses him. She hates me for taking her away but he wanted kids and I’m not happy with Jerry.”

“Let her stay here and when you’re gone I’ll call Jerry and my dad. NIS is also searching for her so …” Sylvia nods motioning to Maddie as Tony spots several dark sedans pulling into the parking lot though the man with Maddie didn’t seem to notice. Maddie ran over.

“Maddie, Tony’s going to take you to see your dad. You can go home with him now.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going to jail for kidnapping.” They stare at her. “I called Jerry and told him I was bringing her here but I didn’t want Robert to try and harm her. I see the cars and … I love you Maddie.” Maddie hugs her.

“I love you too Mommy.” Tony makes Maddie go with him and when they’re near the locker room they hear someone telling Sylvia to put her hands up and then gunshots. “Mommy!” Tony stops her from going back.

“You can’t go out there Maddie, it’s not safe.”

“But Mommy …?”

“It’s not safe and she wouldn’t want you out there.” Maddie was still sobbing when Gibbs found them.

“Maddie are you okay?” Maddie shakes her head and Gibbs looks at Tony. 

“I was walking her in here when we heard them tell Sylvia to put her hands up and then gun shots.” Gibbs kneels by her.

“Your Mom’s okay Maddie. She’s not hurt. Robert was shot when he tried to her some of the agents but your mom’s okay.” Maddie looks at him.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“I am and she wants to see you before she’ll give a statement about what’s been going on. Then we’ll take you to NIS to get your statement and then you can see your dad.” Tony and Randall leave to get Kelly and Jimmy but Gibbs says not to mention anything yet.

“I will tell Kelly when I get home but she’ll want to come to NIS and …” Tony nods,

“I can understand that. If it was Charlie I’d want to see him.” Gibbs nods,

“I understand too which is why I couldn’t tell her no.”

“Okay, we’re going to order in pizza since it’s practice night. We’re going to meet the others in the park and then pizza at the house.”

“Sounds good just stay safe, it’s getting colder out there.” The guys agreed not to mention anything that happened and tried to cheer Kelly and Jimmy up. When they were calling it a night Kelly was talking to some of the cheerleaders who joined them and they were showing her cheers while Jimmy was riding on Tony’s shoulders to prove he could carry the weight and run just as fast when Gibbs, Maddie and Jerry show up.

“Maddie!” Kelly runs off to hug Maddie while Gibbs and Jerry join Tony who put Jimmy down.

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s shaken up but she’s okay. Sylvia told her I didn’t want her but she knew I did and she wanted to come home. Then she wanted to see Kelly because she knew you would tell her.” Tony shakes his head.

“I didn’t say anything because she would’ve wanted to forget everything else. She’s been worried about Maddie but the girls kept her distracted. They’ve been showing her cheer poses they’re thinking of adding Junior Cheerleaders to the games but not many have little sisters.” Gibbs smiles,

‘She would like that. She wants to do it but between your practice, my job and no sitter there’s no time to take her.”

“They would have to come to our practices so maybe she can come. I’m sure Maddie can join us as well I doubt there will any separating them now.” Jerry nods,

“Thank you for helping them. Sylvia called and said she was taking them to you but I knew you were at practice. I didn’t know if she knew where to find you but …”

“She knew because she knew how to find me when she needed me to come home.” The guys from the team come over and Tony introduces them.

“We’re glad they found your daughter Sir. We met her a few times and we know Kelly and Tony were worried about her.”

“Thank you. She might be hanging out more often but …” Randall smiles,

“She’s welcome to come along and I drive, Tony, Kelly and Jimmy around so one more won’t matter. I have a clean driving record, I’m sure Gibbs checked me out and …” Jerry nods,

“If he trusts you then I will too.” Tony pulls Gibbs to the side.

“Dad can Randall come over for dinner and to wash a load of clothes? He works part time but hasn’t been making tips to get enough food for the week much less laundry. He won’t take money for driving us around but …” Gibbs nods,

“I should’ve thought about that but I’ve been worried about Maddie and what could be happening to her. Of course he’s welcome to come over.” Randall joins them with Maddie and Kelly as the others start to leave.

“Daddy, can Maddie come over for dinner? We need to celebrate she’s home now.” Gibbs chuckles,

“I can do one better. Maddie’s going to stay the night. Jerry has to be on guard duty tonight and doesn’t want to leave her with anybody else so she’s going to stay the night and then you two will stay home from school tomorrow.” They jump around and Randall smiles watching them. “Randall you’re also welcome to come to dinner. I’ve been so wrapped up in finding Maddie I haven’t paid you for carting the kids around.”

“You don’t need to do that Gibbs.”

“Nonsense, you cart them around more than I do and it’s a job to go pick them up from school, take them to practice, the grocery store if need be and then home again. I know gas isn’t cheap and I appreciate it because I don’t have to worry about them.”

“Thank you.” Camille was waiting for them when they got to the house like usual so she left with Jimmy while Gibbs went to get groceries and Tony and Randall waited for Jerry to bring Kelly and Maddie home.

“If you want to some laundry you can. We do ours on the weekends so no one will need it tonight.”

“Will your dad mind?”

“No I asked him about dinner and laundry so you could do it here. He doesn’t know you’re living out of your truck or he’d try something else but it’s something.”

“Thanks,” Randall was sorthing through what he needed washed the most when Gibbs got back.

“What time to you need to be at the shelter?”

“The shelter?” Tony and Randall look at Gibbs.

“I know you’re homeless so I assumed you lived at the shelter. I was going to say you can do more than one load but it depends on when you have to check in.”

“Oh … I don’t go to the shelter. I sleep in my truck. The mens shelter wants you to work full time even if I’m in school and they take a portion of your check. I can’t play football and work full time and if they take money then I can’t get what I need. I make deliveries for a grocery store paid by the job and tips but not everyone tips.” Gibbs looks at him.

“Football is that important to you?” Randall nods turning red.

“I can get a scholarship to college that way. I have a PO Box and I’m already getting offers to a few colleges. I want to get a better education but when this season’s up I can work more hours.”

“What about your family? They don’t want you to stay with them?”

“I lived with my dad and step mom and when he died she kicked me out. I haven’t seen my mom in two years. I’ll be fine I spent my check on blankets and things I need but I’m okay.”

“Randall it’s in the 50’s at night and is getting colder.”

“I know but I can’t live by the shelters rules and this is my only shot at a scholarship. I’ll be fine and you don’t have to pay me for taking Tony and the kids around, letting me do a load of laundry and eat here is enough.” Gibbs went outside to talk to Jerry when he dropped the girls off.

“I told Maddie she can call me any time tonight. I wish I didn’t have guard duty or someone would take it for me.”

“Short of someone dying yeah they don’t do that anymore but I think her and Kelly would want to be together anyway. I’m going to let Randall stay here for a while.”

“Are you sure? Is he okay to be here?”

“I wouldn’t make the offer if I wasn’t sure but he’s homeless and trying to get a football scholarship so he can’t work full time. He’s a senior living out of his truck and you know how cold it’s getting.” Jerry nods,

“He’ll be in the guest room right?”

“Yes and I trust him with Kelly and Jimmy. I’d even trust him to watch Kelly not that he will but he’s a good kid.” 

“Okay if you trust him.” Tony pokes his head out.

“Dad, can Charlie come over? Jimmy told him we found Maddie so he wants to come say hi.”

“Sure, then I need to talk to you.” Tony looks at him. “I’m going to offer Randall the guest room until he can get on his feet. I wanted to see what you thought.”

“I think that’s a good idea. He might like that better than the gas money.” Gibbs smiles,

“Don’t say anything I’ll talk to him later about it.” Tony leaves the along.

“You’re giving him gas money?”

“After practice he takes Tony to get Kelly and Jimmy, then takes them all to wherever they’re meeting up for more practice then the store if they need to go and them home. I’ve been so caught up in finding Maddie I haven’t offered him gas money and he could use it.”

“He’s a good kid.” Gibbs nods,

“That’s why I want to help him and he knew who Sylvia was because of the day she went off for Tony bring the team home.” Jerry leaves and Randall was doing laundry.

“Thanks for letting me do my laundry Gibbs. Tony said you wouldn’t mind if I did more than one load.”

“Of course not and it looked like you had a lot.”

“I’ve been only able to do one small load at a time at the laundromat because otherwise it takes $5 to wash and dry and that takes money from my food budget.” Charlie gets there and fusses over Maddie before her and Kelly go upstairs to wait for dinner.

“I have a proposition for you Randall. I know you’ve been doing more for us other than taking the kids around but you don’t want money for gas. When I went to get something from the garage the other day it was cleared out and clean and Tony said you helped him when you guys were home early.”

“He said you wanted to wait for the weekend but we were bored with no practice. It felt good to keep busy.”

“There are other things here and there we could use help with as well. If you want to stay here and help around the house when you’re here you can. Taking Tony to and from practice and getting the kids means a lot and I’ll pay you for that but if you help out around the house and stay in school you won’t have ot worry about food or a place to sleep this winter.”

“I don’t know … I can’t pay rent. I don’t …”

“You don’t have to pay rent or buy food. Buy what you need for yourself and just keep doing as you have been. Tony having a ride home after the dance or parities will help too.” Randall looks at Charlie.

“What do you think” Charlie’s surprised.

“I think it’s a good chance for you but that doesn’t matter what I think.”

“No but everyone knows your Tony’s best friend and cousin. You’re here a lot so if I move in …”

“That’s not going to change anything with us. I think you should go for it.” Randall nods,

“Okay, thanks Gibbs. I think I will at least try it out. If it’s not working jut let me know and I’ll leave.” Gibbs agrees and Tony shows him the guest room. Charlie knew Randall and Tony would hang out a lot more but most kids at school knew Randall’s situation and wished they could help but didn’t know how. Tony, Gibbs and Randall stay up late going over house rules, what Randall could do around the house and other odds and ends while Randall washed all of his clothes. Gibbs hoped he wasn’t trusting the wrong person but with his background checks he seemed to be telling the truth about things so Gibbs wanted to help him.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony and Gibbs were worried that Charlie would mind Randall living with Tony and the others but he thought it was a good idea. He knew Randall from school and saw how hard he was working with football and other things. When it was time for Thanksgiving Joann, Ruth, David, Jackson and Anthony’s parents Jonathan and Alexandra were coming to town so Tony and Randall were going to Arthur and Camille’s while Joann and Jackson were staying at the house and Ruth, David, Jonathan and Alexandra were staying at a hotel. Tony and Gibbs were setting up his room for Jackson when they got to talking.

“Hey dad, do you think next semester I can take some college classes. Nothing special but what they offer at Cresthaven doesn’t challenge me They say I’m doing the highest level of work they offer unless I do college studies part time but …”

“If you want and we can see what they would cost. I think the community college has a program for high school students to do both on location but I thought you wanted to stay in a high school setting.”

“I did but I didn’t want to be bored to death. If I stay at Cresthaven though I can take other courses for independent study. Photography, music and such. They even have a program where we can do stuff in the field we want to pursue a career in. I just don’t know what I want to do yet.” Gibbs smiles as the doorbell rings.

“You still have time and you can explore them before you make a life long commitment.” Suddenly Kelly screams sending them flying down the stairs as Kelly races upstairs hysterical. “Kel, what’s wrong?” She shakes her head running to her room.

“Gibbs, Tony there’s a man here asking for Junior.” Gibbs and Tony look at each other.

“Junior?” Anthony’s voice came upstairs.

“I came by to see you Junior. I didn’t mean to frighten the girl.” Tony pales and Gibbs goes down.

“Mr. DiNozzo, this is a surprise. We weren’t expecting you … ever.” Anthony looks at him.

“You said we could stay in touch Mr. Gibbs. I’ve been out of town for work for the last few months but surely Junior spoke to Lorraine.”

“Who’s Lorraine?” Tony comes downstairs.

“His secretary and no I haven’t spoken to her since your funeral.” Anthony gives him a look.

“Very funny Junior, I’m not dead how could you hold a funeral?” 

“You collapsed at Uncle Arthur’s home in New York … let me see your leg.” Anthony looks at him before lifting his pants leg to show them a long scar along the edge and Tony sits on the stairs. “It’s him. That other guy didn’t have the scar. He said that it faded over time and I hadn’t seen Anthony’s legs since …” Anthony nods,

“You know I don’t like people to see it. Who is this other guy you’re talking about? I came to invite you to New York for Thanksgiving. I’m sure Mother and Father would like to see you and …”

“They’re coming here tomorrow for Thanksgiving. They indeed want to see Tony so we invited them, the Paddington’s, my mother in law, my father and Arthur and Camille and their boys for Thanksgiving.” Tony nods,

“Dad go check on Kelly and Randall can you call Uncle Arthur and ask him to come over? Tell him I need him here as my Uncle.” Randall thought this was odd but went to call Arthur who said he was on his way. Anthony looks at Tony.

“You really thought I died?” Tony nods,

“Lorraine mentioned a trip but they assumed you canceled it since you supposedly got married.” Tony shakes his head trying to clear it and make sense of things. Kelly was there the day you died. Someone we thought was you married Sylvia and changed your will.”

“My will?”

“We thought you died so they read your will. I know it was more recent because of things said but I thought you must’ve felt strongly to …” Anthony sits with him on the stairs. 

“Junior I don’t know who that was but I’ve been in Europe. Lorraine was supposed to call you and let you know the wedding was off but it was an emergency with the plants there. I thought Sylvia and I could get married quickly in a small wedding, go there and come back for a bigger wedding but she refused to marry me. Refuse to marry and then stay here so I left early.”

“I wish you had called me. Sylvia inherited everything and hired Mayweather to be her lawyer. She’s charged with custodial interference for kidnapping her daughter but …” They turn when they hear Kelly and Gibbs on the steps. “Are you okay Kel?” She nods and they get up.

“I’m sorry I scared you. If I knew everyone thought I was dead I would’ve done this another way.” Arthur pulls into the driveway.

“There’s Uncle Arthur, he’ll want to know.” Tony opens to door to him and Charlie.

“Hey Tony, are you okay? Randall said …” Arthur stops seeing Anthony there. “Anthony …”

“Hello Arthur. Junior was just telling me what was going on.” Arthur looks at Tony.

“He has the scar, remember the other guy claimed it faded … Anthony has it.” Arthur closes his eyes with relief.

“I’m glad. Mother and Papa are coming for Thanksgiving and I’m sure they would like to see you.” Anthony nods,

“They were telling me. I came to see if Junior would like to go to New York with me to see them for Thanksgiving. I didn’t realize how much of a family he had here. I’m glad for it but just in case …” Gibbs smiles,

“He became family right away.” Kelly was looking out the window and her face lights up.

“Gran’s here.” Gibbs sighs,

“If you’ll excuse me.” They go out and Arthur turns to Anthony.

“You’re welcome to come stay at the house with us for the week. Tony and Randall are staying there but Mother, Papa, Ruth and David are staying in a hotel. They will want to see you of course.”

“Who is Randall?” Randall comes out of the kitchen.

“This is Randall, he’s living here with us while he finishes school. Randall this is my other dad Anthony DiNozzo.” Anthony smiles,

“It’s nice to meet you Randall and thank you Arthur. If Camille doesn’t mind I would appreciate it.” Gibbs enters carrying luggage followed by a lady complaining and Kelly.

“If I knew you were going to have so many visitors I would’ve just stayed home. The only reason I even came was to see Kelly. Now who are all these … Jacob.” This startles Tony.

“Gran, you know that’s Jacob?” Joann nods,

“Of course, he looks just like Scott Richard …” Now everyone was looking at Tony before Gibbs just goes upstairs with the luggage.

“Who’s Scott Richard?” Tony thought it might be an Uncle or brother to Shannon but Joann turns to the others. 

“Who are these people?”

“This si the man who adopted me Anthony DINozzo, my Uncle Arthur Parkerson, his son my cousin Charlie Parkerson and Randall Phelps. He lives here with us while he finishes high school. Everyone this is Kelly’s Gran Joann Fielding.” Joann looks at him.

“If you’re Jacob then …”

“I’m Tony and I don’t know you to call you Gran.” Gibbs comes downstairs.

“Can I talk to you for a minute Tony?” Tony went upstairs curious. “What did Joann say?”

“That I’m Jacob and I think I should call her Gran. I can’t just do that to a stranger. Are you okay?”

“Did she say who Scott was?” Tony shakes his head.

“No, she asked who the other were so I introduced them and then you called me up. Are you okay?”

“Scott Richards is … the man Joann and Mac wanted Shannon to be with. They think you are his child but he disappeared when she got pregnant. We were broken up because of them but we did a DNA test because it was too close. Shannon swore she wasn’t with him at all and you are my biolobical son.” 

“That’s good to know.” They see Joann standing there. “I realized what I was implying downstairs and that I shouldn’t. I did think he was Scott’s but I also think he looks like you. I was just caught off guard seeing you here Tony.”

“It’s a long story but I came to live here before we found out.” Gibbs nods,

“He’s the one who rescued Kelly. Are the others still downstairs?” Joann nods,

“Mr. Parkerson wants you and the other young man to go home with him. I’m not sure why you would be going with Jethro’s lawyer but he said he’d wait.”

“He’s my Uncle, Anthony’s brother and his wife was Mama’s best friend. We’re staying with them while everyone’s here for Thanksgiving. Oh that reminds me I have to get my report card. Nonie and Poppy will be here tonight. Randall come get your report card to take to Uncle Arthur’s.” Randall was surprised but Arthur and Anthony smile.

“My inlaws pay cash for good grades.” Arthur nods,

“You might want to send yours too Kelly. They asked for yours as well.” Kelly raced upstairs and Randall went up slower.

“Nonie and Poppy pay for good grades and they want to see yours, Kelly’s and Maddie’s too.” Joann looks at him.

“My grandparents are generous and adore Kelly.”

“That’s nice.” Arthur goes to call Camille to warn her about Anthony.

“Is Tony okay? Nothing happened did it?”

“He’s fine and yes something happened. Anthony’s alive and came to see Tony. It’s him, he has the scar on his leg.” Camille was stunned into silence. “I invited him to stay with us because Mother and Papa will want to see him so …”

“Of course … I always wondered because there was no trace of that scar but … are you sure?”

“Tony saw it. He always thought the part about the scar was weird.”

“Well bring the kids with you. Ruth and David came and I’ll tell them his news. They want to take everyone out to lunch. Is that woman there?”

“Yes, she arrived when we were talking.”

“They’re welcome to join us I guess.” Arthur chuckles,

“I’ll pass that along.” Joann and Gibbs go in his truck, Tony and Kelly go with Anthony and Randall goes with Arthur and Charlie.

“I supposed you don’t want me to call you Junior anymore.” This caught Tony off guard.

“Why do you say that? I’ve actually missed hearing it since … I get letters from Grandmother and packages like I did when I was at boarding school but no one calls me Junior out loud. She still addresses them to Anthony DiNozzo Junior too but Dad doesn’t mind.”

“Is he good to you?” Tony nods,

“Yeah, he adopted me. I’m emancipated but he was still able to adopt me.” Tony sighs, “I don’t mind if you call me Junior. Like I said I’ve missed it and you.” Anthony smiles,

“I will make more of an effort to come see you often as I can. I’ve missed you too. I tried to get in touch with Lorraine to find your address but she no longer works for DE apparently. No one could tell me why.”

“That’s weird, she didn’t say anything. Maybe whoever took over didn’t like her.” Ruth and David fuss over Tony and the others before turning to Anthony.

“Hello Ruth,” Anthony suspected and wouldn’t be surprised if Ruth hauled off and slapped him but she pulls him in for a hug.

“It’s good to see you Anthony. You were missed.” Anthony snorts knowing there was no love lost between them. “Tonio missed you despite everything else.” Anthony frowns,

“What else? People keep saying that but won’t say what exactly happened.” Tony groans as Ruth and David pull Anthony to the side.

“Are you okay?”

“I think they’re going to tell him about the will. I don’t think he wrote it out because it happened after I moved in with dad but …” Charlie winces.

“It said WHAT?” Anthony looks at Tony who turns to the others.

“Shall we sit down and look at the menu.” Arthur and Gibbs saw he didn’t want to discuss what was going on so they ignored Anthony, Ruth and David until Anthony storms over.

“Junior, can I speak to you privately? Charlie can come too.” They watch them leave the room.

“Can I go hear daddy?”

“No, they’ll tell us if they want us to know.” Gibbs hoped that Anthony wasn’t angry with Tony.

“Junior … I didn’t write that part of the will … or any of that will from what I understand. Everything I had when I died would go to you. I wouldn’t leave you my debts and the rest to some random woman. I also wouldn’t … I never once blamed you for Lizzie’s death. The thought never crossed my mind and I would never …” Tony blinks back unexpected tears.

“I didn’t care about the stuff or if you were mad that I stayed with Dad but that part I couldn’t handle. I would’ve done anything to have her with me but it was there for everyone who was there for reading of your will.” Anthony pulls him into a hug and Tony let the tears fall.

“I love you Junior and nothing will ever change that.” Tony felt silly crying but when he looks at Charlie he’s grinning. “I guess you know about it too.” Charlie nods,

“We still talk about everything. Not much has changed over the years.” Anthony nods,

“That’s good and I’m glad.” When Tony was trying to calm down a man approaches them.

“Tonio?” They turn and Tony grins.

“Uncle Chris!” Tony hugs the man and so does Charlie. “What are you doing here?”

“We own this place. What are you doing here? We’ve been wanting to get in touch but thought you were off at some boarding school. Anthony’s secretary is no longer with DE.” Anthony who wasn’t noticed speaks up.

“I’ve been out of the country for business and learned of that today.” Chris stares at him. “It’s good to see you Christ.”

“When … what … how?”

“It’s a long story but I guess you heard of my premature death?” Chris nods,

“That’s why we moved out of the city. Celia couldn’t take it anymore. We were going to open this place here and have others run it but we moved here and our manager runs the one in New York. You have to come see her, she’s in the kitchen cooking.” Gibbs sticks his head out of the room.

“Hey, just checking that everything was okay?” Tony grins,

“It’s fine Dad. This is my Uncle Chris. Uncle Chris this is my Dad Jethro Gibbs. My family’s in there having lunch including Nonie and Poppy.”

“Let me call Celia and we’ll come meet everyone. I know she’ll want to see both of you and meet your family.” Chris takes off and Gibbs looks at Tony.

“How many Uncle’s do you have exactly?” Anthony laughs,

“Lizzie insisted that he address people by Mr. or Mrs. And if they were close enough to object then they were Aunt and Uncle. Celia grew up with Lizzie and is good friends with Camille as well.” They go back into the room and when Chris joins them he’s with a woman who resembles a typical Italian lady. Chubby, hair in a messy bun and wearing a floured apron Gibbs could only guess what the stains on it were. The only difference was she was younger than most but she fussed over Tony and Anthony the way they expected.

“I’ve missed you Tonio and it’s so good to see both of you. Now I’m going to start you off with appetizer platters and then I’ll take your orders. Tonio, I have fresh soup on the stove and bread in the oven and I’ll bring that out with the appetizers.” Tony grins and she rushes off.

“What kind of soup? You look like you could drool over it.” Tony and Anthony answer together.

“Minestrone,” They chuckle and Anthony continues.

“He’s love her minestrone since he was a toddler. Anything Lizzie ate he would eat. Charlie was the same way of course but he loved it more.” Part of the appetizers Kelly and Jimmy found interesting especially something breaded and fried.

“I never thought I’d see Kelly try something new especially that.” Kelly looks up from where she was going to dip her food into a sauce.

“Why? What is it?” Tony shakes his head. “Tony …” Tony looks at Gibbs who was curious.

“It’s calamari,” Jimmy nods,

“It’s yummy,” Kelly puts down her piece looking sick. “Kel, you liked it a minute ago.” She shakes her head.

“You let me eat THAT!” They laugh,

“I didn’t make you eat anything Kelly. You tried a bit of everything and it’s good.” Kelly pushes the plate towards him.

“Then you eat it.” Tony grins taking a piece of calamari off the plate and eating it. “Ewwww!” Jimmy looks at them.

“What is it?” Charlie shakes his head.

“Kelly remember what happened when he learned what escargot was and he didn’t even taste them.” Kelly’s eyes go wide.

“It’s just chicken … I don’t like it that much anymore.” Gibbs whispers to Tony.

“Do I want to know what happened?” Tony shakes his head.

“Not when we’re going to eat.” Gibbs was glad Tony didn’t elaborate. They invite Chris and Celia for Thanksgiving and then discuss having it there at the restaurant since there would be more than 20 people for dinner. Everyone was going to bring something while Celia provided the pies and sides.


	10. Chapter 10

The day before Thanksgiving Gibbs calls a family meeting so while they shelled peas for dinner the next day Tony, Kelly, Jackson and Joann sat down with Gibbs who had a serious look on his face. Tony didn’t know what was going on but hoped nothing happened because of Anthony being back. They had talked over the week and Tony assured Anthony he was happy and healthy there and Anthony was glad they made him family. Tony also promised to stay in touch with Anthony trying to go see him in New York as often as possible.

“Is everything okay Dad? Why did you call a family meeting?”

“Well we have a situation. When I came home in March my deployment wasn’t over and I’m expected to report back in January.” Kelly shakes her head.

“They can’t make you, can they? What about me and Tony? Where’s Maddie and Jimmy going to go and Randall liv?” Gibbs sights,

“Yes, they can because I signed up to the deployment unless I want to be dishonorably discharged. The meeting is about what we’re going to do about everything. Right now, I have to report back in January and if I do that, I finish my 6 months or so but you would have to go live with Grandpa. Tony’s fine to live here on his own but legally he can’t have custody of you until he’s 16.”

“You can’t wait until I’m 16. I mean I understand you have to go but … they won’t let you wait another few months.”

“They will but if I do that then I have to do another tour which can last 15 to 18 month and that would start in July. We need to discuss what would be best for our family and how to do this. I would rather wait so Kelly doesn’t have to go anywhere because I know you would want to stay here but I don’t want to be gone so long.”

“There’s another solution.” They look at Jackson unexpectedly. “I was going to tell you about this but haven’t had the chance to talk to you about it. Sam Walters wants to buy the store. He’s gotten together with some of the people in town who don’t like how I run the store.” Gibbs shrugs,

“Then let them go to town. You built that store before I was born and he’s only been there what … since 75?” Jackson nods,

”He’s sure he could run the store better and make the town happier. They complain about my prices being higher than in town though I haul it or have it delivered, they complain about lack of stock and a few other things.” Kelly looks at him.

“Are you going to sell it and move here?”

“I agreed to lease it to him for six full months. If by the end of June he still thinks he can make a profit and keep it running I’ll sell it to him and move closer here to be near you guys. If it goes how I think it will then I’ll go back to running it. By then Tony will be 16 and be able to keep Kelly here until you come home if there are any delays.” Gibbs was surprised.

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do? I mean we’d be grateful of course and I know the kids would appreciate it but that’s giving up your store.” Jackson nods,

“When it comes between the store and my family’s happiness family comes first. Besides Sam Walters can barely tie his shoes some mornings. I keep costs as low as I can without losing money which is why I do a lot of the hauling myself. He’s not going to be able to pay the prices and keep costs low.” Gibbs nods,

“That would be great Dad. I know Celia was talking to Camille about you boys working in the restaurant and having Kelly, Jimmy and Maddie go there after school. Plus, the Paddington’s would like Tony once in a while but Kelly might not want to go.” Tony nods,

“Anthony, Grandmother and Grandfather as well.” Kelly nods,

“I wouldn’t mind seeing Nonie and Poppy but not them. They’re nice but …” Tony smiles,

“They like you Kel, you don’t act like my cousins on their side. Uncle Roger has 4 girls and they’re all divas. You and Maddie together make less trouble than one of them.” Kelly giggles and they continue to talk and make plans. The next morning Gibbs gets down to drop Kelly off at the restaurant to find a long line of people waiting and the dinning room packed.

“Wow, you guys are packed. Are the boys here?”

“Yes, serving and Kelly and Jimmy are helping with the little ones. Jimmy’s playing with some and Kelly’s walking around with a fussy baby who won’t let her single dad eat. My workers called out this morning when they realized they didn’t have to work since it’s volunteer and I can’t fire them for not coming in so we can only serve in this main room.”

“Do you need more hands? I know Ruth, David, Connor and his family are just having out at Camille and Arthur’s until it’s time to come eat. Camille’s cooking and Arthur had to go meet a client over some emergency.”

“If you think they would come help please ask them too. We could open another room and not be so rushed.” By the time the others get there two more rooms are open and they’re running around trying to help everyone. Gibbs was holding two babies rocking them while directing people where to go.

“Jethro, you look like you have your hands full.” Gibbs smiles,

“These two didn’t want to let their parents eat. Kelly’s feeding another one and Jimmy’s feeding babies who can eat table food. These two ate they just don’t want to be put down. Go through the double doors and you’ll find Celia who can tell you what needs to be done.” Tony was serving mashed potatoes onto waiting plates when Connor found him.

“How can I help Tony?”

“Grab that scoop and potatoes and start filling those plates. I’m doing one set at a time of each so it’s going slow.” They work in silence for a while. “Did Aunt Michelle come with you?”

“Yes, she’s helping in the kitchen while the kids are helping serve. She can’t wait to see you. She misses you.” Tony nods,

“I miss her too. I didn’t think she would come … she didn’t come around when I was in New York so …”

“Do you remember her son Danny” 

“Yeah, was he visiting or something?”

“No, we had just learned he was killed in an accident. His step mom claimed she didn’t know how to reach us to tell us to say goodbye or for his funeral. We lost custody of him because she couldn’t work full time even though I sent child support and we never heard anything. She stayed in bed two months crying every day hurting.”

“I’m sorry to hear about that and he was fun I remember.” Connor nods,

“He liked having all the kids to play with.” Michelle comes in after a while with a fresh pot of potatoes.

“Tonio …” Tony hugs her tight as Randall joins them with more plates.

“Tony, why are you hugging my mom?” Tony was shocked and Michelle spins around.

“Your Mom?”

“Danny!” Michelle rushes to him and starts hugging him while crying. Tony looks at Connor.

“That’s Danny?”

“You didn’t know that? How does he know you? How do you not know that’s Danny but he knows you?” Tony was shocked but Randall looks at them.

“How do you know Tony?”

“He’s our nephew Liz and Anthony’s son. How do you know him but he doesn’t …?”

“I go by Randall now and I didn’t give them your name. It’s been what … 7 or 8 years since I’ve seen him as Danny.” Michelle nods wiping her eyes.

“Your dad didn’t let you go to the funeral and then a few years later he took you from us. Are you okay? Sonya told us you and Daniel were killed in a car accident then tried to get the courts to make us continue paying child support but …”

“Dad was killed in a car accident but they both always said you and Connor never paid them a dime. Dad said you wouldn’t work so Connor didn’t have to pay for anything since you didn’t want me.” Michelle’s mouth drops open and Tony shakes his head.

“Randall, I know what you’ve told me about them and what they told you. Connor and your mom aren’t like that. Connor was just telling me how much they missed you before she came in and you came in right after.”

“Why would that come up?”

“He was asking about Michelle. After we heard you died, she was grieving for you and didn’t … couldn’t get out of bed to go to Anthony’s funeral. He remembers you as Danny I guess and we just got to talking about you. I mentioned we paid child support and send you money but never heard anything until she said you were killed.”

“They said they didn’t get money and the two times I got a card from you they took it. They said they needed it more and it didn’t cover anything they had to pay for.” Michelle shakes her head.

“We sent child support and I took part time jobs to be able to send you money just for yourself every month.” Michelle hugs Randall again as Gibbs peeks his head in the room and then Tony follows him out.

“Randall knows Connor and that lady?”

“That lady is my Aunt Michelle, Connors wife and Randall’s mom. He used to go by Danny when we were younger and they were told he was dead. When she joined us to see me, he came in and they realized he was alive and they’re trying to sort out what he was told and they were told.” Gibbs smiles,

“We need the potatoes but Camille, Dad and Joann are also here so we have more hands to help.” Tony and Gibbs take the plates and potatoes getting Kelly and Jimmy to serve the potatoes while Tony helped to serve and with the babies. Anthony found him batting a balloon with a couple of toddlers who chase it giggling.

“Junior, you look like you’re having fun.” Tony smiles,

“The adults are talking and just relaxing but you know toddlers they need to be entertained all the time.” Anthony smiles,

“Can I ask you about Kelly’s friend Maddie? Do you know why she keeps avoiding me like I hurt her or something? Have I ever even met her?”

“She’s Sylvia’s daughter and was at the wedding between Sylvia and that guy. She’s just a little freaked out because she saw when he collapsed. She’ll be fine but Kelly trusts me when I said it’s really you. Maddie doesn’t know me well enough to know I wouldn’t lie to them.”

“Jethro and Kelly do though.”

“Dad’s number one rule is we don’t lie to each other about anything. That way I can always trust what they tell me and they can always trust me. Though I suspect its because of the scar too. Kelly knew I asked the other guy about it when we were swimming at Uncle Arthur’s house. He said he had a brain aneurism so we thought that’s why you were acting weird.” Anthony nods,

“I’m glad that I got to see you and clarify I’m not dead. I found Lorraine, she’s working for Mother as a personal secretary so I will rehire her as mine if she wants her job back. She was …” Michelle joins them.

“Tony, thank you for … Anthony?”

“You’re welcome but I didn’t give him to you or anything.” Michelle stares at Anthony.

“Hello Michelle, it’s good to see you.” Michelle stares at him and then turns to Tony.

“It’s him, I confirmed it.” Michelle hugs Anthony to his surprise.

“When did you … do your parents know? How did … “

“I got here Saturday to take Junior to New York but since everyone was coming here, they invited me to stay. Yes, mother and Papa know I’ve been staying with Arthur and the others.”

“That’s great then you saw Danny too?” Anthony looks at Tony.

“Who is Danny?”

“That’s what we knew Randall as. He goes by Randall now but he was … is Michelle’s son.”

“Wow I didn’t realize that was him. Why is he staying with Arthur and Camille?”

“That’s a long story.” Michelle nods,

“He told us how you and your dad took him in. We want to thank you for that. He said it’s only been a month but that you treat him like family. He said he feels more at home there then he did with Daniel and Sonya.”

“Dad’s that way with everyone. When Dad was working on a kidnapping case, he did a lot of running around for us. After football practice he’d take me to get the kids from school, to wherever we were meeting next, stuff for them to eat while we practiced and then home for three weeks. He didn’t want anything and he’s working to getting into college to prove his dad and step mom wrong. Dad offered him our spare room so he could save and not work so hard.”

“He wants to stay with you guys and finish school though I would take him home if he’d let me.” Tony smiles

“He’s welcome to stay with us I’m sure.” Randall storms into the room and they can see he’s upset.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“She’s here with her brats. She’s got dad’s money, the money Connor paid in child support and she came here for a handout I can’t believe her. I don’t think she’s seen me but …” Michelle hugs him.

“Stay in here until she leaves then. You don’t have to see her if you don’t want.” Gibbs comes in.

“Randall there’s a woman here who said she saw you and would like to talk to you. She says you know her … Sonya Davis.” Michelle nods,

“Send her in here. I want to see what she says, I’m going to go stand where she can’t see me. I want to …” Randall nods as Gibbs looks at him.

“She was my step mom. I came in here when I saw her, I didn’t think she saw me.” Tony went back to batting the balloon with Randall helping when a woman holding a toddler on her hip joins them.

“Daniel Randall Davis what are you doing in here. Get away from those children. You don’t belong here.”

“Leave me alone Sonya.”

“Don’t you dare talk to me that way young man or I’ll smack you good. I told you to go and you’re not supposed to be within 500 feet of me and the kids. I’ll start screaming that you tried to hurt us and that you’re not supposed to be here.”

“And he’ll have a witness that you’re lying and that you came after he did.”

“No one’s going to listen to you punk so shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you. You will back me up or I’ll tell them you hurt me too.” Tony went to the door.

“Dad, can you come in here?”

“What’s your daddy going to do? He’s nothing but a punk since he didn’t teach you any manners. I’ll have him arrested too.” Tony laughs,

“He’s a federal agent, my Aunt and Uncle own this restaurant and Randall’s been here with me since 8 with witnesses. If anyone leaves it’ll be you.” Gibbs, Mike and two officers join them.

“What’s going on?”

“Those two hit me and tried to take my baby. That boy who called you told me to come in here because his daughter was playing with the kids and I found them in here ready to hurt me. Randall’s not supposed to be 500 feet within me and the kids and he followed me here to assault me.”

“Ma’am he didn’t follow you here so what’s really going on?”

“He did and he’s not supposed to be here. Arrest him for breaking the restraining order. He’s not supposed to be here and he knew I would be and that boy tried to take Sunny from me.”

“Like hell they did.” Sonya jumps when she spots Michelle and Anthony.

“What in the hell are you doing here?”

“I wanted to know why you told us Randall was dead. We came to spend Thanksgiving with our family and found out you lied.”

“Where is the restraining order first.”

“It’s I don’t have a copy but Randall knows he’s not supposed to be here. Even if he was here first now he has to leave because me and my kids are here. He’s supposed to leave as soon as we get here so arrest him.”

“We’ll run names but we have to prove he knew you were coming to arrest him or he’ll just have to leave.” Celia, Chris and the others join them.

“What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“She’s trying to get Randall arrested because she came and found out he was here.” Randall takes a deep breath.

“The restraining order was for 1 year but I was here since 8 and she has money so why would I think she would show up here.”

“It doesn’t matter they both assaulted me so they’re both going to jail and your not getting near me and my kids again. I will follow you until you get out of this city. No one wants you here freak.” Mike speaks up.

“Did everyone hear her make a threat?” They nod and Mike takes the baby handing her to Celia.

“Sonya Davis you are under arrest for the murder of Daniel Davis Senior, threats, abuse, neglect and whatever else I can find out about you.” To everyone’s shock Sonya was arrested even as she tried to fight Mike and the cops who came back. They had to throw her down on the ground to put her in handcuffs and Randall though in shock took Sunny when she reached for him while crying. Tony didn’t know what happened but was glad it wasn’t him and Randall being arrested.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs and Mike follow the cops outside to where Sonya was taken while Sunny sits with Randall and the others usher out the toddlers to their worried parents. Sonya’s son Jeff joins them also scared and worried and Randall snaps out of his stunned silence to comfort both of them. Gibbs joins them after a while.

“Social Services is on their way to get the kids. Sonya’s going to call her sister to come get them but, in the meantime, …”

“Can they wait with me? Kayla lives in Washington DC so it won’t take her long to get here.” Gibbs nods,

“If you would prefer. They are pretty busy and short staffed at the moment. We called a case worker we know and she said she would come as soon as she could. So did Kayla but she was in the middle of something but she would come soon.”

“Sonya doesn’t like her but she’s the only one who would come for the kids. Kayla likes me and didn’t let them treat me badly. I could’ve lived with her after everything but I didn’t want to move from Cresthaven.”

“It’s fine and she knows you’re here as well.” Camille joins them.

“Are the kids hungry? We set up food for Kelly, Jimmy and the other little ones who are getting hungry.” Sunny and Jeff go with Camille as Mike joins them.

“Sonya Davis has been arrested and won’t see a judge until at least Monday. They ran a breathalyzer on her and found she’s also intoxicated and drove the kids here so she’s also charged with child endangerment, disturbing the peace, public intoxication, murder 1, assault, lying to officers and a whole other list of things.”

“What did you mean by she killed Daniel? I thought he died in a car accident.”

“He did, she cut his brake line. He hit and killed a Marine as well so we were investigating what happened because it didn’t appear that he tried to hit the brakes. The mechanic who did his brakes said she paid him off stating she wanted a new car so she wanted the car to fail on her. They had done it before but no other cars were involved in fatal accidents. The cops have been looking for her but she’s been hiding. They followed her here, that’s why they came.” Randall shakes his head.

“She didn’t do it.” They stare at him.

“Randall …”

“She’s never been a good actress and faker. They were in love anyone who saw them could tell. I could even see it and I hated her. When he died she couldn’t have faked that grief but things got worse between us because I was supposed to be with him that day. He left angry and she thought he crashed because he was angry and blamed me for that.”

“Why would that be your fault?”

“I had just turned 18 and didn’t want to babysit that night. They said when I turned 18 I could do what I want and then it turned into if I didn’t want to babysit I could get a job and start paying my way around there. I wanted to finish school to go to college and that’s what the fight was about when he left. I will never forget her scream when they told her there was an accident.” Mike and Gibbs exchange looks.

“If you testify about this she will go free sooner rather than later and she might still harass you.” Randall walks to the door where he can see Sunny and Jeff talking to Camille and the others.

“They already lost dad, what will happen if they lose her too. I know she didn’t kill him or why that man would say that” Randall’s silent. “I know why she wanted me in the car. He always was a safer driver with us in the car sometimes to the point people would pass him in the slow lane. If he was driving slower then he might not have been in the accident.”

“Do you want to talk to her. If she can agree to leave you alone we can get bail for her to take care of the kids and work on clearing her name in your father’s murder.” Randall thinks about this and Michelle hugs him.

“You have to do what’s right in your heart. He wouldn’t want you hurting or to hurt someone else.” Connor nods,

“Michelle’s right, if you feel it’s right to stand up for her then do it.” 

“Okay, I would like to talk to her.” Gibbs talks to the cops who are with Sonya before Randall gets into the front seat so she can’t reach him.

“Did you tell them I killed your dad? I know you hate me but I loved Daniel and I would never have hurt him.” Randall turns to face her. “You couldn’t have your family until today so you have to break up mine?”

“You took my family from me. They thought I was dead and … you told them that. Do you know what Sunny and Jeffy are doing right now?”

“What?”

“They’re being fussed over and fed by my family. They’re staying here until Kayla can come get them instead of child services which is better than you would’ve done for me. If I wasn’t 18 when Dad died you probably would’ve kicked me out on the streets anyway and kept the child support for yourself.”

“They told you about that?”

“Of course they did. I don’t blame Mom for not being able to work but she said they sent me money every month and a letter just to make sure I was okay. In three years I only got two and you took the money from me saying I didn’t need it.”

“You didn’t need it. You didn’t deserve more than my kids got.”

“Why not? They got more than I ever did from you and I had child support coming in.” Randall rubs his face and sees Michelle, Connor and Gibbs watching them. “Why did you cut me off from them? Connor says he would’ve supported me without dad’s help but you guys insisted that I live with you and I couldn’t be in touch.”

“I wanted the kids to grow up together. I wanted my kids to know their big brother and for you to be a part of the family. What would you think if they kept coming home with nice things, clothes, toys and such from grandparents who never bought you anything?”

“You mean like I’ve lived the last three years?”

“That was your own choice. You told them you didn’t want anything from them and they weren’t your grandparents. If you hadn’t …” 

“They told me they weren’t my grandparents and they would never do anything for me when you were pregnant with Jeffy before I ever went to live with you and dad. They said he would be their real grandbaby so not to bother asking for anything. That’s why I never wanted to go over, who wants to sit around and watching other open gifts when you get some socks, shirts and a school book? You never let us take Jeffy and Sunny with my family saying they were too little but I bet they would be spoiled too.” Sonya sighs,

“So I messed up and now you can lord it over me how you won. You have your family, the kids won’t be around me and I’m in prison for killing your dad. I swear to you Randall on Daniel’s grave I never …” Randall looks at her.

“Don’t,”

“I …”

“I know you didn’t kill him. You loved him too much and I remember when they told you about the accident. I’m willing to sign out a statement saying as much but I want to be left alone to finish the term and then I’m moving to New York in January.”

“Why?”

“I’m graduating early and Connor says I can work with him while they help me through school.”

“Why would you do that? After everything else I’ve done for you … you could easily walk away but you’re willing to stand up for me.”

“They said it was the brakes and you asked for the to be cut for a new car. It doesn’t sound like you and why would Uncle Vic do that anyway? Besides Sunny and Jeffy need their mom. Kayla loves them but I don’t think she’s mom material.” Sonya snorts as Gibbs joins them and pulls Sonya out of the car.

“We talked to the cops and NIS director. If you’re willing to sign out a statement about what you told us inside she’s free to go for now. You will have to report for the threats charge and what happened inside but you can take your kids home after you eat and they go through the toy room.”

“What’s the toy room?” Randall smiles,

“We set up a toy area for all kids that came today. After eating they each get to pick one new toy to keep.” Gibbs nods,

“Camille and Ruth already went to the nearby Mart to get essentials also for them.” During dinner Randall, Tony, Charlie and Connor were talking with Anthony and Alexandra when Sonya caught Randall’s eye and motioned to him.

“What’s wrong? Are you guys leaving?”

“No, not yet but what are you doing?”

“Talking with Anthony and his mom. Why?”

“Anthony? Didn’t we raise you better than that?” Randall looks confused and Sonya sighs. “You’re never to address adults by their first name unless they say it’s okay.”

“Yes, that’s what Anthony told me. Actually until today I didn’t even know what his last name was. He was introduced to me on Saturday as Anthony and then I learned when he introduced me to his parents. Why does it matter?”

“Because your Aunt Kayla’s going to have a fit. You still can’t just …”

“He’s family mom. Not directly but he’s Tony’s dad and Tony’s my cousin. He’s Connor’s nephew and they’re my family.” Sonya was shocked.

“He’s Tony’s father … but Gibbs …” Tony joins them.

“Is everything okay?” Randall nods,

“Sonya didn’t realize you were Anthony DiNozzo Junior at one point in your life until Gibbs adopted you. She’s upset that I’m calling Anthony by his first name.”

“But you’re family. They consider him and my grandparents still family as I’m the connection still. Randall’s my cousin so that makes Anthony related to him still. Did you ever meet Grandmother and Grandfather when we were little?” Randall shakes his head.

“No, I don’t think I did. I think I would remember them.” Tony chuckles as Charlie comes by.

“Nonie went for the sacred wine.” Anthony sees Sonya and Gibbs’ reaction to this and pulls them aside.

“It’s sparkling grape juice. When the boys were little they wanted to have wine during special dinners so Ruth got the sparkling grape juice for them. Then we realized it was better than most dinner wines so everyone started to drink it but only at the big family dinners.”

“But why sacred wine?” Anthony laughs,

“I don’t think they ever figured out it was just fancy grape juice so they called it the sacred wine since we only had it on special occasions. They were little with very wild imaginations. Ruth and David let the kids do a lot but even now they wouldn’t be allowed wine at dinner.” Gibbs smiles,

“I was worried more about Kelly and the other little ones. Kids where I grew up drink beers sometimes when their parents are around but …”

“Ruth doesn’t like that sort of thing.” They notice Tony take a drink of his and make a face.

“What’s wrong Tony? You don’t like it anymore?”

“I thought the grape juice we had last new years eve at school tasted familiar. It was luke warm and flat but …” Anthony chuckles and Tony frowns. “That’s what we’ve been drinking all this time.”

“Yeah, you know how Ruth thinks about kids drinking alcohol. She wanted to make you happy so she found this substitute.” Tony grimaces,

“At least it’s cold.” After everyone was getting ready to head out back to the hotel or home and others were helping to clean Ruth talks to Gibbs and Jerry.

“The day after Thanksgiving we always take the kids shopping for an early Christmas present since Tony, Charlie, Manny and Randall were little and still do now. We’d like to take Maddie and Kelly with us as well.

“Thank you but that’s not necessary. You helped get her winter clothes and …”

“That’s not a present. Everyone gets one gift for themselves and two other gifts for others. Their gifts can be anything they want while presents for others are more toned down. Only rule is that can’t get each other something or they’d all get too many things.” Gibbs sighs,

“I’d hate to say no especially if Tony’s going to get something. What kind of things do they get?”

“Tony doesn’t know if he wants a guitar or computer.” Gibbs and Jerry stare at her. “Charlie wants a computer which is fine and Randall wants a radio for his room. We mentioned it to Kelly and Maddie but they don’t know what they want. Do you have any ideas what they might want?”

“Kelly’s been trying to save up for a sewing machine she has almost half the money she wants to make her Christmas presents this year. I told her I would pay the rest down but …”

“We’d rather spend the money now and see them enjoy it. Each of the kids have a trust for when they turn 25 including Randall and will get money when we pass away but if we died before Randall’s dad died, they would’ve probably taken the money from him. We’d rather make sure the kids enjoy the stuff and no one stops them from getting what they want.”

“Well if you can help …”

“We can get the sewing machine and she can use her money for the stuff she needs to make her gifts.” Ruth looks at Jerry. "What about Maddie?”

“I don’t know … I know what she would like but … she’s nothing to you. I mean …”

“I understand and it’s fine. She means something to Kelly and Tony. I think he feels protective over her like he does Kelly though I don’t know why.”

“He’s been like that since we thought Anthony married her mom. I can’t … I hope she didn’t know it wasn’t him.” Gibbs nods,

“When we talked to her about it she was shocked. She thought he found out he was sick and changed his mind. You couldn’t fake her reaction when she saw him. We thought she was going to pass out.” Ruth nods with a small smile.

“Talk to Maddie and let her know I’ll get her anything she wants. The limit is $500 per kid.”

“There’s a used music store by the mall. It sells and leases used instruments. She wants to play in the band at school and I can either pay for lessons starting in January or an instrument. I’m trying to budget but … she wants to play the clarinet and the school doesn’t have many and the older kids get first choice of instrument.”

“That sounds like a good idea if that’s what she wants. Talk to her and let me know tomorrow. When it comes to owning an instrument, it might be different.” Gibbs looks at Jerry.

“Did you tell Maddie you have to ship out with my unit in January?”

“I’m still trying to get my family to take her in. She’s going to hate to move but what choice do I have. How did Kelly take the move?”

“Dad’s moving here to stay with them until Tony’s 16th birthday when he can get custody of her. I should be back before then but you never know.” Gibbs thinks about it. “Let me ask dad if he would mind keeping Maddie as well. We can get them in the attic to have more room for two of them and it’s just one extra mouth to feed. She’d probably be over almost every day even if you weren’t deployed.” Jackson agrees right away.

“Maddie knows he’s going to be deployed and they asked me about it. I didn’t know if he would go for it but they even figured with Kelly trundle bed they could make it work. Plus, when Randall graduates in January I think he plans to move with Michelle and Connor so we’ll have the room too.” Gibbs nods,

“Yeah I know I figured he might move out after he graduates and now knows his family wants him.” The next day when Tony, Kelly and Randall came by to drop their stuff off Tony was glad Joann hadn’t left to the airport yet.

“We got to pick out things for others when we were out shopping. Kelly picked Dad and Grandpa while I decided to get you something.” Joann was surprised.

“Thank you, Tony but you didn’t have to do that.” Joann opens the box to find a locket with #1 Gran etched on it. “We thought you might want to keep Kelly’s picture in there.” Joann nods,

“I would like one of both of you in it.” Tony opens it to show her it had a picture of both of them in it they took at the mall for the locket. 

“Nonie and Kelly thought you would want my picture in it too.” Joann hugs him.

“Thank you, Tony I love it.”

“You’re welcome Gran.” Joann looks at him in surprise. “You haven’t judged me or my crazy family even after everything that happened. Grandpa told me one day grandparents accept us for who we are and you did. If you weren’t going to accept them then …”

“I did wonder about them but they are a loving family. They didn’t think badly of Kelly for not being one of them and think of her as family.”

“They do and Randall too though he’s not … well no he’s been family as long as I remember but Kelly’s my family so she’s theirs. That’s the only reason they even speak to Anthony they don’t want me to be in the middle of everything.”

“They are good people and I’m glad you both have that extended family.” Tony and Charlie both got computers while Randall got a stereo for his room there and David was going to take him to get the truck tuned up since it got them around town but needed an oil change, brakes fixed and David noticed the tires were work down. Gibbs was clad that David was taking him to get them worked on and things fixed. Randall didn’t want to accept help but Gibbs knew when the snow came it would be safer on the roads.


	12. Chapter 12

After Thanksgiving Tony told Gibbs he had been seeing a girl he used to know in New York sine the school year started. Gibbs knew there was someone but figured Tony had his reasons for not saying anything. While its worried Gibbs he thought she would be a good distraction for Tony. They moved his and Jerry’s deployment up two weeks meaning he would be gone by Christmas and the man who wanted to take over the store had a stroke so Jackson couldn’t leave Stillwater for the six months. Three days before Gibbs and Jerry were being deployed Becca and her family dropped a bombshell on them.

“Becca, come in. These must be your parents. I’m Jethro Gibbs. Come in Tony and Randall went to pick up Kelly from her friends house.” Becca was carrying a little boy. “Hi Danny, it’s a little late for you isn’t it?” Becca’s dad looks at him.

“What would you know about his bedtime?”

“Nothing actually, he just looks tired. Is everything okay?’

“No, of course not. Are you going to tell him, or am I? Since he hasn’t contacted us, I assume Anthony hasn’t told him.”

“Told me what?” Becca turns red.

“I’m pregnant … 4 months along and the baby’s Tony’s.” This stuns Gibbs for a number of reasons.

“Does Tony know?”

“Of course he does. He knows she’s pregnant so unless his grades are from cheating I would hope he could add up the dates.”

“No he doesn’t dad. I haven’t had a chance to tell him. You haven’t let me use the phone or leave the house until today right now. I found out the same day you did.”

“Why?”

“Why does Anthony need to know? Because who do you think will be taking care of her? We’re not going to take car of her or Danny. She’s a disgrace to the family and the DiNozzo’s will disown Junior when they find out what he did. She refuses to give the baby up for adoption and said she would move out tonight because now she’s 18 so it’s her right to leave our home.”

“Okay, that’s true.”

“That’s all you have to say about it!” Danny fusses from the yelling. “Shut that brat up before I shut him up Rebecca. Can’t you do anything right for once. You were told to keep him quiet.” This upsets Danny more and Mr. Stone goes to grab him but Gibbs stops him.

“That’s enough. Becca, you can take Danny up to Tony’s room. They’ll be home soon and I’ll send Kelly to sit with him while we talk this out.” Becca goes upstairs and Gibbs turns to her parents. “Don’t you ever raise your voice in my home or your hand to hit someone. Danny didn’t do anything and I think you’re the one who needs to be quiet.”

“How dare you? That’s why Anthony’s such a screw up he got her knocked up because you couldn’t teach him to keep it in his pants. I’m glad Alexandra and Jonathan won’t have to deal with such a loser when they find out they’ll disown him and he’ll be banned from everything.”

“On your word? A man who kept a baby up past his bedtime and then threatened to hit him for no reason.”

“He gets hit because he knows better than to fuss. If I didn’t hit him who will? I will hit him every day twice a day when Anthony decides he doesn’t want to be a baby daddy and sends them back and I will make him drop out of school and work full time to support them and Patrice. She’ll have to stay home to make sure Rebecca doesn’t ruin either child so Anthony will pay her to stay home with them on top of child care.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen. Tony will only pay child support when the baby is proven to be his and until then Becca can work, pay for their needs, child care and you won’t be near them.”

“You can’t tell me to stay away from them. They’re my family and Anthony will start paying from today if he knows what’s best for him. It’s $2,500 a month to start just for child care, insurance and groceries. Then when the baby’s born we’ll calculate how much more he’s giving us.”

“No, they’re staying here. Becca will work and pay for child care for Danny while paying 2/5th of the bills and all of her needs.” Tony, Kelly and Randall walk in.

“Mr. and Mrs. Stone, this is a surprise. What …?” Tony’s cut off when Mr. Stone punches him and jumps on him as Randall grabs him.

“Let go of me. I’m going to teach this punk about sleeping with minors and getting them pregnant. Your daddy tried sticking up for you and now I’m going to have you arrested for sleeping with Becca when she was a minor.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. She’s pregnant with your baby that’s what. Your dad says that she’s going to move in here while you do nothing and support all of you. I’m going to make sure she comes home with me and you will never see them. You will pay one way or another.” Gibbs puts handcuffs on him.

“You are under arrest for assault of a minor.”

“He’s not a minor.”

“I’m 15 years old. Ask anyone including your friend Anthony.” Tony was holding his nose that was bleeding while Kelly gave him a towel.

“Randall go call Mike and tell him to come down here Tony was assaulted. I will also need a restraining order if he can see about that.”

“Let go of me. You can’t arrest me I didn’t do anything. Its Anthony’s fault and I will not allow Rebecca to support him while he does nothing. Rebecca you and Daniel come downstairs this instant we’re leaving.”

“She’s here?” Gibbs nods,

“Kelly go check on her and tell her to stay up there.” Mrs. Stone tries to stop her. 

“You’re not going anywhere young lady. Rebecca is coming with me and she’s going to bail her father out while I teach Daniel a lesson for her disobedience. Rebecca the longer you stay up there the bigger the beating Daniel’s going to get and then you will as well.” Kelly goes to move past her when Mrs. Stone grabs her. “I said don’t go up there.” Tony grabs her.

“Don’t touch my sister. Kelly go on up and tell her it’s okay just to stay up there.” When Mike got there Tony’s nose was broken and Kelly had a bruise from where Mrs. Stone grabbed her arm. 

“Well William Stone and Patrice Stone you are under arrest for assault on two minors and threats against another minor.”

“She’s our daughter and it wasn’t a threat it was a promise. She knows the longer we stay locked up the longer her and Daniel will suffer. When Anthony’s sick of playing daddy and they come home we will hold up our end of the promise to hurt them for Rebecca’s disobedience and Anthony will pay top dollar.” Tony looks at them.

“I wouldn’t send a pet rock to live with you. Don’t worry about them, they have a home with me.” Mike sends them out with two agents to the waiting car. “Ouch,”

“Are you okay kid?”

“No, I didn’t think anyone could punch that hard.”

“Well it always hurts more when you’re not expecting it. We can hold them for a few days but likely they’ll make bail soon. Since they hurt Tony and Kelly it’s likely the judge will grant the restraining order on them but they’re determined to have things their way.” Becca had been silently crying.

“I’ll call my aunt and she’ll send me money to go to her. She hates my parents and wanted to take me in when I got pregnant with Danny but they refused. I’m sorry to have brought this here Gibbs I …” Gibbs hugs her.

“I didn’t mean any of the things I said. As long as Tony and the girls don’t mind you and Danny can stay here. Just pay for your own things and Tony will help with the baby stuff.”

“The baby’s not his. I got pregnant before we found each other again.”

“Well that’s a relief but you can still stay here. Just work for your needs and tomorrow we’ll work on moving the girls into the attic. They’ll need more room and you’ll need your own room with the baby and Danny.”

“Thank you, Gibbs.” Randall agrees to stay with Danny while they run to the store for things, they needed including diapers, clothes and basics. Later when everyone was asleep Gibbs and Tony who was going to sleep downstairs stay up talking.

“Did they tell you it was my baby?”

“Mr. Stone did but I knew it couldn’t be unless she found you in Stillwater. I figured she was scared and wanted to get away from her parents. I didn’t know how they were with them or …”

“Neither did I thought I thought they might be with Danny but with no proof I didn’t want to cause trouble. Becca was planning to leas when she turned 18 but she thought she could sneak out with Danny. I was going to give her the money to get stuff she needed and get to her aunt’s. Randall was going to take us to Baltimore to get her things and a train ticket so …”

“Do you still want to help her?”

“I would like to. Her mom married Anthony at one point that’s how I know her and Mrs. Stone. Becca isn’t his daughter just Mrs. Stone’s.”

“He was yelling about the DiNozzo’s disowning you for this.”

“I doubt it. If all the stuff Anthony and Uncle Arthur didn’t get them kicked out of the family … so I’ve heard.” Gibbs laughs and Tony leans back on the couch. “What did you say that you didn’t mean to Becca?”

“Mr. Stone wanted you to pay his wife to stay home and watch Danny and the new baby plus child support while Becca worked for them. I said she would live here, pay 2/5th of the bills, child care and all their needs. Even if we held her to that it wouldn’t be as much as he wanted you to pay them. The bills will be taken from the checking account and Jerry will send you money for Maddie’s needs and for taking care of her. The money in the account will be for the bills, groceries and anything you might want. Some for Kelly as well but …”

“Nonie already told me they’re increasing the money and I’m getting an allowance now. Manny who is in college and Randall will also get one but since I have Kelly and Maddie, I might get more depending on our grocery needs. I’m sure having two extra’s will thrill Nonie as well.”

“What are you going to tell them about the baby?” Tony shrugs,

“I don’t know what she wants to do with the baby yet. I might tell them the truth but that she’s going to stay here.” Gibbs nods hoping Becca’s parents don’t try anything while he was gone. The next morning when Arthur and the others got there to help Tony was on the phone with Ruth.

“What’s going on Jethro? You said you needed some help but …”

“I told you what happened with Becca and her parents right?” Arthur nods, 

“I talked to Camille and Charlie. We want to help but don’t know what …”

“First Kelly and Maddie are moving into the attic and it’ll take me and Tony all day alone to finish moving things out and the girls in. Then Becca’s going to move into my room and I’ll move into Randall’s while Kelly’s old room becomes the new guest room.” Camille nods,

“We can get that done today but what did you need me to do?”

“Take the girls shopping at thrift stores for stuff they need. We have basics but they need more clothes, a toddler bed if you can find it. Toys, baby stuff, I guess. Danny’s almost 2 and it’s been a while so I’m not sure what he might need or what you can find.”

“We have a toddler bed Jimmy wanted a big boy bed when he started school and a rocking chair. Might have some old toys too.” Tony joins them and they can tell he’s upset.

“What did they say?”

“Nonie’s disappointed in me and thinks we should get a hotel room when we go. I told her we weren’t keeping the baby but it didn’t matter to her she said she was disappointed so …” Gibbs knew that would hit Tony hard.

“Did you think about telling her the truth? She would keep it a secret I’m sure.”

“I tried to but she didn’t give me a chance.”

“Tony I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to get you in this mess or …”

“It’s okay I didn’t have to go along with it. We just won’t go to New York for Christmas. We can do something here and still have fun for Danny and the girls.”

“What about Mother and …”

“If Nonie was disappointed in me, I don’t think Anthony will be happy. I don’t … just tell him what happened and I’m sure he’ll be glad I stayed away.” By the time Jackson got there they had the attic cleared out, Kelly’s stuff moved up there, Becca moved into Gibbs’ room and Gibbs would stay in Tony’s room while he slept on the couch again. Randall was leaving for the drive after they celebrated Christmas together since Gibbs insisted, he stay.

“Why are we going shopping again? I thought you guys were going to do your Christmas thing tonight.”

“We are but while you got things you needed, we don’t have gifts for you or Danny. Dad and Grandpa sent money to get things from them and Dad’s going to tell him what’s going on. Uncle Arthur’s going to tell Anthony tonight.”

“How do you think he’ll react?” Tony shrugs.

“I doubt it’ll be good but I’m going to send his Christmas gifts with Uncle Arthur and Randall you can take the others to Nonie’s house.”

“I thought you were coming to New York.”

“Nonie’s disappointed in ne and said we have to get a motel room. I might as well stay home if she doesn’t want me there.” Becca picked out some stuff she liked with Randall while Tony shopped for her on his own and then they found him filling a cart with all sorts of toys and things for Danny.

“How many kids are you buying for? Aren’t Kelly and Maddie a little old for these?”

“They’re for Danny. Some for tonight and some for Christmas Eve. I know you buys bought him stuff but nothing like these. Look at these cars and building blocks. Plus look what I found in clearance.” Tony shows them a blanket that looked like one Danny had.

“They got rid of it saying he was too old for it. He’s still a baby and they wanted him to be someone different.”

“Well then I’m glad I spotted it. We just need a stuffed toys and I think he’s got enough for at least now. He doesn’t know how to unwrap things right?”

“No, you can leave them unwrapped.” At the house Jackson was waiting for them.

“Hey Grandpa.”

“Tony, can I talk to you and Becca alone?” They go upstairs and Becca thought she got him into more trouble. Come sit down you two so I can tell you something.” They sit on Tony’s bed and Tony speaks first.

“I know you’re disappointed and ...”

“No, I’m not.” They look at him. “Becca you were in a bad situation and wanted to get out so you did what you had to. Tony, you just wanted to help her. I can’t speak for the others but I will support both of you and if you need anything let me know. If that man starts then I will come down here and deal with him. If you decide to keep the baby then I’ll help you. I know the baby’s not yours Tony but everyone needs some help sometimes.”

“Thank you, Grandpa, that means a lot.”

“Yes, thank you Mr. Gibbs. I didn’t want anyone upset with Tony because of me and we already have some people upset.”

“Call me Jackson.” When they went downstairs Danny was hugging the blanket.

“Mama … meme.”

“You got your meme back.” Danny was content with the blanket and sat watching the others unwrap gifts not even looking at what he got. Tony got a pocket recorder and tapes as did Kelly and Gibbs.

“That’s so you can record your own messages and happenings without having to share the machine. You can also carry them everywhere with you. Tony, I know you can use yours in the college classes for lectures too.”

“Thank you, Grandpa.” Tony also got a pager.

“That’s so if someone needs to reach you in class or work it’s easier than calling all over.”

“Thanks, and that does make sense.” The rest of Tony’s presents struck him as odd. He received doll furniture. Kelly and Maddie who got a homemade doll house giggle. “Uh thanks but I think this was labeled wrong.” Gibbs shakes his head.

“No that’s for you.” Tony looks at the basketball hoop, miniature soccer ball, table and chair before realizing the chair had a piece of string attached. “Where does this go?”

“Why don’t you follow it?” Tony thought it was weird but got up to follow it into the kitchen and to the basement. “This isn’t a trick is it? You’re not going to lock me down, there are you?”

“No of course not. Go down and see what’s down there.” Tony went down and turned on the light to find life sized items of the furniture upstairs except there was also a soccer net to go with the ball. 

“Whoa!” Gibbs and Kelly follow him down.

“Since you might be stuck at home a lot because of the weather or the kid’s bedtime and you need to let off energy you can come down here. The table has a good light over it for projects and there’s a generator in the corner if you get too cold down here.”

“Thanks dad I love it.”

“Are you sure? I know there weren’t many physical presents but with this and the pager …”

“The pager or this alone would be great. Together it’s wonderful. Thank you, dad, really.” Tony was thrilled with the basement more than he could say especially since he had thought about how he might be stuck inside sometimes and hoped it wouldn’t drive him crazy. Randall decided to stay the night so he didn’t drive tired and Tony stays up with both Gibbs and Jerry discussing rules, school and other odds and ends for the girls. They were going to spend the next day together with their dad’s and the day after that Gibbs and Jerry would ship out but Tony planned to give Gibbs and Kelly as much of the day as he could knowing Kelly wasn’t happy with him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Tony being a teen dad but this doesn't mean he will be it's just a possibility. Yes the baby isn't his but he's a good guy.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day while they were eating breakfast Gibbs and Kelly mention the plan to spend the morning together while Jackson took Tony and Becca to run errands. Arthur had called saying that Ruth was in town and wanted to see Tony so they agreed to meet with her before lunch then Gibbs promised Tony they could spend time together but Tony didn’t think Kelly would let go of Gibbs that easily. When they were talking about dinner plans when someone knocked on the door so Jackson got it. They were talking about having a cook out when Mike entered the kitchen.

“Hey Mike, we were just making plans for the day.” Tony noticed he had his hand on his gun so he takes Danny to keep him safe.

“Kelly, take Danny upstairs please.” Kelly looks at Gibbs and Tony who hands her Danny. 

“Go on, I’ll be up soon. Open his new blocks.” Becca doesn’t say anything but slowly stands up.

“Rebecca Donaldson you are under the arrest for the murder of Daniel McCready. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can’t afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court.” Mike hands Becca off to a cop who was with him. “Take her to NIS for now.”

“What in the hell …”

“Her parents told us she’s the one who murdered Danny’s dad. She killed him in a fit of rage when she was 8 months pregnant when he refused to allow her to be a stay at home mom. They couldn’t make it on his salary but she was declared incompetent to stand trial.”

“And now?”

“We don’t know but with the baby we can get her more closely monitored, make sure her needs are taken care of and most importantly she doesn’t harm you, Danny, the girls or this baby. Since Jethro wanted her to work her parents were worried it might trigger something and we checked things out yesterday. They know you aren’t the baby’s dad so they don’t want you harmed for helping her out.” Tony sits down shaking.

“We were talking about her only working part time because she gets tired a lot and maybe waiting a while before going to work after the baby comes. She said she would file for benefits for Danny so they wouldn’t have to depend on me so much. I was going to bring someone like that to live with me and the girls …”

“I invited her Tony so it’s not all you. I thought she was okay and didn’t know about Danny’s dad until yesterday. I wanted it resolved before I left so I didn’t have to worry about you or the girls but I didn’t have a chance to warn you.”

“I wanted to catch her off guard so she wouldn’t hurt Danny or try anything.” Tony nods,

“What’s going to happen to him now? Is he going with the Stone’s?”

“No, they don’t want custody. They’re still locked up for what happened and they say they’re too old to raise a toddler now. I spoke with Megan Devine with Child Services and she said there are a few options but not much time to decide.”

“I don’t want him going into the system. I talked to Uncle Arthur, Aunt Camille and Charlie, they want us to go to New York with them. Is that possible if I take custody of him?”

“If Becca gives you custody then yes it’s possible but if not we can still go through child services and then they would closely monitor you for a few months until you would be allowed to take him out of the state. That way it might be more difficult to get custody though because he’s not related to you. The third and final option would be to allow him to go into the system. He’s young enough to be put with a family who wants to adopt and forget about Becca.” Gibbs sighs,

“If you take custody though you will be responsible for his needs while if he’s placed with you the state will provide funds for him.”

“That I’m not worried about. With everyone think I’m crazy? Will Becca even let me have custody? What about Kelly? I’m going to assume that taking care of a toddler is more work than two 9 year old girls.” Kelly had come down with Danny after seeing Becca led out in handcuffs.

“We won’t mind if he stays and we’ll help you with him. We both wanted a baby brother or sister and we like him.” Gibbs nods,

“Go talk to Becca and then call Arthur about what to do to make it legal. If they want you to go to New York then they’ll help.” Randall nods,

“I’m taking a job here interning for the rest of the year and might take some classes at the community college so I’ll still be around. Mom and Connor will help me get a place but it’ll have a phone so no one freaks if they can’t reach me.”

“Why didn’t you say something? You can stay here Randall.”

“With Rebecca and Danny it’ll be crowded though. They don’t want me to skip this opportunity and …”

“Well I’m going to move into the room with Danny because it’s too big for him by himself and the other two rooms are set.” Gibbs nods,

“Discuss it with your family in New York but you’re welcome to stay here. I’d feel better if you did because I know your background something I think I should’ve checked on Becca but I didn’t want to be the dad to investigate everyone.”

“You were going to let her move in though.

“I knew Mike would run the background and check out her parents.” Jackson and Tony had a time getting Danny’s car seat into the car and then trying to figure out what they needed for a couple of hours out.

“I figure it’s better to have too much stuff than not enough. You can always keep some in the car for emergencies.” Tony nods,

“That’s true and it’s better to be safe than sorry.” By the time they got to NIS Arthur, Camille, Charlie, Jimmy, Ruth and David were there. “Nonie, Poppy what are you guys doing here? Did something happen?”

“You told Arthur you needed him to come down for some legal help and we came to town to talk to you. We got worried so we came along.” Mike nods,

“Jackson, there are Christmas cookies, punch and stuff in the break room is you would like to take Jimmy and Danny for a snack.” Jackson nods and Jimmy grins.

“Can I mommy?”

“Sure, we’ll meet you in there in a few minutes.” Jackson goes and they turn to Tony.

“Becca was arrested this morning for killing Danny’s father.” They stare at him. “I don’t … I didn’t call you down here to help her. I asked you to come down because I want custody of Danny. Her parents don’t want him and I don’t want him going into foster care.” Arthur nods,

“Okay, what do we need to do?”

“First she wants to talk to you Tony. There will be an agent outside the door and the room will be recorded in case something happens or she changes her mind later on. Like I explained if she agrees to it then things will go smoother and faster.” Tony nods,

“Okay,” He looks at the others.

“Dad and Grandpa support me in keeping him.” Ruth nods,

“So, do we.” David nods,

“Even if you wanted to adopt a whole orphanage, we’d stand by you.” They laugh and Tony goes to see Becca.

“Mike says you wanted to talk to me.”

“I guess they told you I killed Dan.” Tony nods,

“Yeah, they said you weren’t competent to stand trial. I just want … need to know. Did you do it?” Becca sighs but nods. “Then why did you do it? He was Danny’s dad and …”

“He was controlling and manipulative. He thought I should work full time and pay for half of everything. He wanted me to save for when Danny came and not buy myself things. I wanted … needed to quit and he refused to let me. He knew this hot shot lawyer who would get custody of Danny when he was born if I quit.” Becca grew quiet. “I didn’t mean to hurt him I was angry. He had filed some papers to kick me out of the apartment we shared and they stated I would not be able to take Danny home from the hospital until I could prove that I could provide for him.” Tony was stunned by this.

“I want custody of Danny. I can take care of him and make sure he has everything he needs.” Becca looks at him. 

“What about your family?”

“Nonie and Poppy are here with Uncle Arthur and Aunt Camille and they said they support me. Dad and Grandpa do too.” Becca nods,

“I don’t want my parents to get him. They complain about everything and Will isn’t abusive like he acts but he has no love for Danny. He shouldn’t be around that.”

“He will have love with us. Grandpa took him and Jimmy for Christmas cookies and juice and he’ll probably have Grandpa wrapped around his finger before long.”

“That’s good and I’m not going to get out of this.” Tony looks at her. “I was I know what I did but I wanted to save Danny. I didn’t want him to go to my parents and this …”

“So you did it?” Becca looks Tony in the eye and nods.

“I’m not going to plead insanity, not going to plead anything as long as I know Danny’s safe.”

“What about his family through the guy?”

“Orphan who didn’t speak of any relatives. Only child as far as I knew and we met through a mutual friend who said Dan’s parents were killed when they were in high school. Agent Franks said you could keep Danny if I thought it was okay. He didn’t think I was paying attention because he wasn’t speaking to me but I heard him.”

“What about this baby? What are you going to do about them? My family thinks it’s mine and …” Becca looks at Tony and he sees nothing in her eyes.

“There is no baby.” Tony was shocked. “Will was threatening to turn me into the police and get Danny. I just …” Tony doesn’t say anything and Arthur enters with some papers. 

“Becca, I need you to sign these papers.”

“What are they?”

“Signing over custody of Danny to Tony so he can raise him. We’ll make sure he has a good home and his grandparents already fell in love with him.” Becca signs the papers before saying anything else.

“Will you bring him by to see me?” Arthur takes the papers before replying.

“Tony, as your legal counselor I would advise against agreeing to it right now. It would confuse Danny and we need to see Becca’s mental state first. When and if she’s declared okay for trial then we can look into it.

“You can’t do that. I’m his mother and it’s almost Christmas. You need to bring him to see me.” Tony shakes his head.

“I wanted custody of Danny to make sure he was taken care of and to make the best decisions for him. I also have to listen to my lawyer who only has our best interest in mind.” Tony starts to leave and Becca tries to go after him but is stopped by the handcuffs keeping her attached to the table.

“Wait, you can’t just leave like that. Tony, I love you.” Arthur follows Tony into the hall shutting the door between them and Becca.

“Are you okay?”

“She’s not even pregnant. It’s all a lie and …”

“We heard and that’s when I had to step in. If she could kill someone who wanted her to provide for her child …”

“She was already trying to get me to agree to let her live with us while only working enough to provide for their basic needs. She said she would get benefits for both of them so they didn’t cost me extra and I thought she needed a break.”

“I’m glad it didn’t go any further.” Tony nods,

“Me too,” They go to the break room to find Danny sitting with Gibbs while Kelly, Camille and Ruth made a list. “Hey dad, what are you guy doing here?”

“Well it’s almost time to meet you for lunch so we came by to see if you guys were still here. Now the ladies want to go shopping and take Danny and you with them.”

“Why me?” Ruth smiles,

“To make sure we don’t buy him anything you would hate.” Camille nods,

“Kelly swears she knows your taste and I know how much room you have to work with so …”

“Dad converted the basement for us to have space to play if the weather’s bad so go ahead and shop for him. I don’t need to go because he needs so many things I will welcome anything he likes playing with.” Ruth picks Danny up making him giggle.

“Okay but he needs to go with us so we can see what he like, dislikes and to fit him for clothes.”

“If you’re sure.” Tony didn’t know what khappened with Ruth and David but knew Kelly was eager to take Danny shopping. Gibbs smiles,

“KHe’s already got dad wrapped around his finger.” Jackson nods,

“I’m not the one telling him to come to Grandpa.”

“That was Kelly who started it.”

“Really?” Tony was surprised but glad Gibbs seemed to like it.

“Well I was thinking we could choose something else because Dad’s Grandpa but yeah. If he’s going to be your son …” Tony nods,

“I would like that and I think that’s a good idea.” Mike joins them.

“The Stones want to see you Tony. I’m going to release them. They provided proof that they were moving to Paris by Christmas so I know they won’t start trouble.”

“Do you want us to go with you Tony?”

“No, I’m fine. I don’t plan to stay long.” The Stone’s were waiting for him and both looked stressed. “You wanted to see me?”

“Is Danny okay? Agent Franks wouldn’t tell us anything about him.”

“He’s fine. Becca gave me custody of him to raise and says she’s killed Dan. They have it on tape and my lawyer advised I don’t stay in touch unless she’s found fit for his sake.”

“You brought your lawyer? Is he going to help her?”

“No, he’s going to file the paperwork and yes I asked him to come down here. It’s my Uncle Arthur who looks out for my best interest. If you give me the address of where you’re going to live, I’ll send pictures and things of Danny.” Patrice shakes her head.

“No thank you, it’s better off this way. What are you going to do about the baby?” Tony shakes his head.

“She says she’s not pregnant.” They stare at him. “I thought she was so I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry I hit you but I didn’t want her to mess someone else’s life up. I had warned you and … with your sisters I didn’t want that brought around them.”

“I get it now. She was telling me that you were both controlling and abusive to her. She wanted to go live with her aunt. We were going to take them to Baltimore to get them a bus ticket and food for the trip.”

“She has all sorts of stories and I think some are right in her mind. Doesn’t mean they really happen but she thinks they did.” Tony nods,

“Thank you for telling Mike about her so something could be done.”

“We wanted to tell you that if you wanted to come by the house to get his things you were welcome to. You can throw Becca’s things out unless you think it’s important but we have his birth certificate, social security number, vaccination papers … everything you will need for him.”

“Can I stop by tomorrow for them? I want to spend time with my dad he’s deployed tomorrow so I’ll need to stay busy.”

“Of course.” Tony and Gibbs go out to lunch and then do some shopping of their own.

“Did Nonie and Poppy tell you why they came?”

“To support you. They … Ruth thought you were joking with her. David said that the only reason you’re taking Becca was because you two were getting married. He was joking and then you called saying she was pregnant.” Tony laughs,

“Perfect timing.”

“Yeah well Anthony gave her an earful about you not going and he supports you as well. Thinks you’re doing the right thing and some other stuff. Ruth didn’t say what just said that Anthony would talk to you about it.” 

“Mama had another child. She got pregnant at 16 but couldn’t have kids after that. Christopher would be … 25 or 26 now I think. He was around 10 when I was adopted and he was jealous of me.”

“How did you know?”

“Both Mama and Anthony told me. He was mean and would pick on me so I knew something was going on. When he was 15 he decided he’d rather live with his dad and I never saw him again.”

“So Ruth knows it happens?” Tony nods,

“I thought about that too but figured that was her daughter and I was just …”

“She loves you Tony and worried you wouldn’t want anything to do with her.”

“If I hadn’t then I wouldn’t have agreed to go to New York. I was going to take the by to see her and …”

“I think they were relieved when you didn’t ignore them and that I’m going to come home to a spoiled grandson.” Tony laughs,

“Yeah, I think you’re right about that. He’s already thriving just for every day attention you’d give any kid so …” Gibbs smiles,

“Camille promises to take care of him so you can continue school and working. She wants what’s best for you and they’ll help you all they can.”

“I’m glad and if I have a sitter during the day I should be good. That’s my main worry because there’s one by the school that kids use but … I don’t trust it. I don’t know it’s run by students who have kids there so it’s not expensive.”

“NIS has a day care on base if nothing else and I’m sure that Mike will help you use it if you need it. While Camille is reliable it doesn’t mean that something won’t happen.””

“Yeah I know.” They buy mostly for Danny and a few odds and ends for Gibbs to take with him. Jackson and David did the grocery shopping for a cookout that night. Maddie, Jerry and Mike attend and though it was cold there was no snow on the ground so they stayed outside some. Tony worried about handling things with Gibbs gone but Ruth assured him she would still send money every week and Camille said he just had to call if anything happened and they all would be required to go over for dinner twice a week. Gibbs also promised to write once a week and more if they wrote more but they didn’t have to. Tony knew with Randall who the girls listened to there he should be okay and thought it might be okay in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no baby, decided to forgo the whole baby thing and give him a toddler when they're at the fun age :)


	14. Chapter 14

Tony, Kelly, Maddie and Danny had a week to spend in New York including a Christmas party with Anthony and his family and then Ruth and the Paddington’s before they were going to Stillwater for Christmas Eve with Jackson. They hadn’t planned on going anywhere until school was going to start but then Joann said she could make it to Stillwater and Kelly wanted to go so they made the plans to go there.

“Tony, come with me.” Tony follows Charlie into the den where they were the only ones there.

“What’s up?” Charlie goes to him pulling Tony close and kisses him. Tony was startled but pulls away. “Don’t …”

“Why not? No one can see us and I doubt anyone will miss us Tony.”

“You know why Charlie? We can’t do this here with everyone just in the other room.”

“Do what? It’s just a kiss Tony. It’s not like I’m going to jump your bones here.” Tony sighs and Charlie turns from him. “You still want to keep us a secret from everyone. I thought you were going to talk to Gibbs about us.”

“I did and he doesn’t care but …”

“But what? It doesn’t change anything Tony. Are you ashamed of me?”

“No of course not. What will they think?”

“That’s what you’re worried about? What everyone will think about us dating?” Tony could tell Charlie was hurt. “It’s not like we’re blood family and people can be friends and close before dating Tony. Or does Gibbs have a problem with it Or maybe Jackson will?”

“No but everyone out there that knows us knows we grew up as family. What will they think if we suddenly announce that we’re dating?” They turn when they hear Jonathan speak up.

“First thing they’ll do is come to me for the bet. I’ll owe your parents, Anthony and Alexandra $50 each. They thought you would make it official before Christmas and I said it wouldn’t be until the new year.” Tony stares at him. “What? You don’t think we couldn’t see there’s something between the two of you? We’re older not blind Junior.”

“I just … I thought with the DiNozzo name and everything.” Jonathan sighs.

“They hold the name high but like I told them the name is not going to change because two people are in love. When we heard you were having a child they did think I might win the bet but then Arthur said things changed but wouldn’t say why.”

“Becca’s not pregnant with my kid or at all. She’s going to prison for murder so I’m going to raise and adopt Danny.”

“And you’re okay with this Charlie? I mean it impacts you as well.” Charlie nods,

“If it was a baby it might be different but we don’t know what the future holds. Mom’s been telling me that the family wouldn’t mind but …”

“You told your mom?”

“You told Gibbs.”

“He noticed things I didn’t come out and tell him. He wondered when Becca said she was carrying my baby what that meant for us.”

“So did mom so I told her what was going on.” Jonathan smiles,

“You two have been talking to others but have you talked to each other? Junior, we jut want you both happy and since it’s my last name I say you can love whoever you want. As for who is related to who neither of you share blood and him calling me Grandfather is the same as you calling his parents Aunt and Uncle. It’s how you’re raised. What do you call Junior’s grandpa?”

“He said to call him Grandpa.”

“See that doesn’t mean he’s anything related.” Tony nods,

“I know I just worried people would say or do something if it came out. Not many families like ours would accept someone gay in their family.” Jonathan hugs him.

“You could come saying you want to marry an alien and move to mars and I think you’d have everyone’s support.” Tony grows quiet before looking at Charlie.

“Want to move to Mars?” Charlie laughs,

“Only if we can take the kids.” They were laughing as Anthony joins them.

“I wondered where you two snuck off too. I hope they weren’t disturbing you Papa.” Jonathan shakes his head.

“They were just informing me I owe everyone 50 bucks.” Anthony laughs to Tony’s shock.

“Well it’s about time. It’s time to eat, dinner will be served in a few minutes. Don’t stay long I need to go tell the others.” Anthony left but they could still hear him. “Hey Arthur, you owe me 50.”

“Do I want to know what they bet on?” Charlie shrugs,

“Probably the date.” Jonathan smiles,

“Remind me to send money with you to Ruth and David. They were also in the bet.” Later when they’re waiting for Raymond to bring the car around Anthony and Tony talk.

“Tomorrow I’m going to come get you and the others to come back here. Mother bought everyone some gifts but since these parties get boring she didn’t want them to have to attend for presents.” Tony smiles,

“They’ll like that though they’re not expecting anything.”

“That’s the fun of kids and Christmas. Do they know you and Charlie …?” Tony shakes his head.

“Dad does because of the Becca thing. He saw it and wondered how it would affect us. He was glad that I would have someone to come around and be some help when he was gone. Did you guys really see it too?”

“Yes, we figured it was a matter of time. That we do regret about the fighting and staying apart you two lost time with each other. Do you know who else saw something?” Tony looks at Anthony strangely.

“Who?”

“Lizzie, she knew that even if you two wouldn’t admit it you would end up together. She would’ve bet against Papa too and gloated it over him that she won.” Tony laughs,

“I could see her doing that. She liked winning bets.” Anthony smiles,

“Yes she did. Especially against Papa. Do you want to go see her grave tomorrow before lunch? We can take her some poinsettias or other flowers.” Tony nods,

“That would be nice.”

“Okay, I’ll call the house in the morning then.” When Tony got to the house and checked on the kids who were asleep, he sat down with Ruth who was up waiting for him.

“How was the party? Did you have fun? Tony shrugs,

“It was okay, Grandmother had her big fancy meals though she had the cooks fix my food the way I like it. We’re all supposed to go over tomorrow for lunch and presents.”

“That sounds nice and I’ll take the girls shopping for something for Alexandra in the morning. Did anything else interesting happen tonight.” Tony looks at Ruth who grins. 

“Who told you?”

“Who told me what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh and I know some of your friends were at the party and probably couldn’t wait to share the gossip with you. They called and told you about me and Charlie.”

“Now why would they or how would they know about anything to do with you and Charlie?”

“Because Anthony practically announced it to the whole house that we’re dating. Grandfather overheard us talking and told us about the bet and then I guess Anthony and Uncle Arthur also had a bet on it and Anthony won that one.”

“Do you mind?”

“That someone told you or about the bets?”

“Both,”

“No, I should but no I don’t mind. I was worried about what everyone would think but Anthony says Mama would’ve been in on the bet.” Ruth chuckles,

“She would’ve, she always thought you two would end up together and would’ve been in the middle of the bet. Did anyone say anything?” Tony shakes his head.

“Grandfather sent the money for you and Papa though.” Ruth hugs him and they go to sleep after talking some more. After visiting Elizabeth’s grave Tony and David help put Danny’s car seat in Anthony’s car for lunch.

“Are you guys ready? Do you have everything? Mother had cook fix foods she thought you guys would like and Camille and Arthur are bringing the others also.” Tony worried because Kelly and Maddie were picky eaters. 

“We’re ready but do you know what she had the cook make? Danny’s not picky but …” Anthony nods,

“Leg of Lamb, sweet peas in a butter sauce with stewed tomatoes and …” Kelly and Maddie were turning green. “I’m kidding girls. There’s roast and mashed potatoes, cooked and raw vegetables since Junior won’t eat them cooked. There will also be hamburgers for anyone who doesn’t want the roast.” Tony grins,

“I might get both. She makes the best hamburgers and roast.” Anthony chuckles,

“She made some smaller ones for Danny as well since her usual ones would be too big for him.”

“He’s got a pretty good appetite though but I think his Mom and Grandparents didn’t let him eat all he wanted or needed to.” At the house Alexandra fusses over Danny who was being shy before turning to Kelly and Maddie. 

“Welcome to my home. I hope you’re hungry there’s good foods and even a chocolate cake for dessert.”

“Did Cook make it?”

“No Ruth did. She’s serving more traditional deserts for her dinner so I asked if she would make the chocolate cake you love.” Tony was shocked.

“You asked her too?” Alexandra nods,

“We do stay in touch Junior. You’re our common reason to stay in touch and I wanted things you would enjoy. I asked if she was going to make it and she said no so I asked if she could make it for us. We talked when we were making sure both parties wouldn’t overlap to make you choose.” Tony hugs Alexandra and they go into the main room where Alexandra had everything organized into groups. “Everyone has a stocking with two things in it. Well not two but two significant things. First is a clue to your big present and the second is a scrap of wrapping paper to tell you which pile of gifts it yours.”

“So where do we start?” Tony knew the girls didn’t want to do something wrong or upset anyone. Camille smiles,

“Why don’t you start with the stockings?” They open theirs while Tony and Danny go through his. Danny’s was filled with small toy animals, a year pass to the children’s museum and some candies. 

“Let’s go see your presents Danny?”

“You don’t want to see his main gift?”

“His stocking is filled with toy animals. I hope you didn’t get him one as his main gift.”

“I might’ve.”

“Grandmother …” The maid comes to the room with a woman.

“Anthony, you have a guest.” Tony looks at the woman who looks around the room as Anthony rushes to her and the leave the room.

“Who’s that?” No one answers him and Tony takes a deep breath. “Let’s see the main gifts Grandmother.” Alexandra shows them to the next room where there were two big items covered with sheets and two smaller ones then two sheets on the floor. 

“The biggest one is Danny’s, the next one is Jimmy’s and the boxes are for Kelly and Maddie.” Tony helps Danny take the sheet off the bigger gift.

“Horsey!” There was a rocking horse under the sheet and Danny starts bouncing up and down. “Me pay horsey?” Tony smiles,

“Sure, do you like the horsey?” The others watch Danny rocking on the horse laughing without opening their gifts. “What did you get Jimmy?” Jimmy’s gift was a bike and the girls boxes were filled with things for a program they were entering once school started again.

“Thank you, Mrs. DiNozzo, we love it.”

“You’re welcome and don’t call me Mrs. DiNozzo, that makes me feel like my mother in law.” Kelly giggles,

“That’s what my mommy used to say.” Tony and Camille laugh,

“So did Mama.” Alexandra smiles,

“I will figure out what you can call me. Lizzie gave me the name Grandmother and I always thought it was too old fashioned. With now a great grandson I want something a little different. I will let you know when I decide on a new name. Now Tony, you and Charlie see what you have.” Tony didn’t think there was anything for them since there were just sheets on the floor but they both pick them up.

“A key? It looks like a car key.” Alexandra nods,

“When you turn 16 and get your license we’ll buy you both a car that you want. The trust you got should be saved for other things and the future so we’ll take care of the cars.”

“Thank you, Grandmother.” Tony didn’t say that Ruth and David promised to buy him a car because Charlie wasn’t expecting one though they talked about buying their own so no one would have to buy on or the other.

“Ruth and I also discussed it because she was asking about the gifts so she wouldn’t get you the same things. She told me they intended to buy you a car but this is our main gifts to you so they will have to get you something else.” Tony laughs before deciding to look in Kelly’s box. He found the doll for the program on top with a set of the books, and some other odds and ends. “We didn’t get the clothes because we don’t know your sizes since they have to measure you for them but the program’s been paid for so it comes with the program.” They stare at Alexandra.

“Really?”

“Yes, it has to be something meaningful. Danny was a bit harder though getting him a pony was tempting Arthur said it would be overkill though. Besides you have nowhere to keep one. Why don’t you go call Anthony and see if his lady friend wants to join us for lunch?” Tony found Anthony and the woman talking in the from hall.

“I’m not embarrassed by you Juliet, I just don’t want to introduce you to Junior this way.”

“What way? We were supposed to go out to lunch together Anthony and why does what this Junior thinks mean so much to you? You said you don’t have kids so …”

“I said I don’t have custody of Junior but he’s emancipated and he’s here with his sisters for lunch and presents. His opinion matters to me because he matters to me and …”

“More than me?”

“He’s my son and if he’s upset it’ll upset Danny and the girls.”

“Then tell their mother to come pick them up. I don’t know who this Danny is but if they’re going to act up then let them leave. It’s either me or them Anthony.” Tony joins them in the front hall.

“Grandmother said to let you know it’s time for lunch and to invite your lady friend.” Anthony sighs and Tony smiles. “I’m Tony, or as they call me Junior. Danny’s my son though.” The woman nods,

“Juliet Stevens, it’s nice to meet you. I have to go give my regrets to your grandmother.”

“Are you sure you can’t stay? Cook makes a great pot roast and she probably made enough to feed an army or two.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Tony shakes his head.

“No, any friend of Anthony’s is a friend of mine.” During lunch Juliet was quiet but Tony got the feeling she wasn’t happy there especially when Anthony or anyone paid attention to Danny. After lunch Danny wanted to ride the horse again so they let him for a while.

“I’ll be hauling things to Arlington tomorrow night if you want me to take the horse with us. We can keep it at the house until you go home.” Tony smiles,

“We’re actually going home tomorrow but Kelly thinks we’re still going to Stillwater. Joann wants to come and Maddie’s mom wants to see her but she can’t leave the state. Joann wants to go to Shannon’s grave so …”

“How are you going to get there?”

“Train if you have room for some more stuff. Who only knows what Nonie got us.” Arthur laughs,

“I can give you guys a ride home. I’m getting a trailer for the horse and bike. I’m hauling more stuff back for Christmas from Santa.”

“That would be great and thanks.” Anthony joins them alone. “Where’s your friend Juliet?”

“She left, she wants me to choose between you and her.” Tony doesn’t say anything and Anthony stares at him. “Junior, there is no decision to make. I will always choose you. When I came back from Europe you and Jethro had every reason to cut me off but you didn’t. I’m not going to risk that again.”

“What did she say?”

“We’re supposed to take a trip to Paris for a month and she thinks she can change my mind in that time. Her tickets are in her name so I couldn’t take someone else but I will make it clear that there’s nothing going on.” Tony thinks about this. “Junior I don’t want to lose you or my grandson. She either accepts it or returns single.”

“Okay,” Later when they were getting ready to leave Jonathan hands Tony, Charlie and the little kids including Danny an envelope. “What’s this?”

“Your present from me. Alexandra picked out the other gifts but these are from me.” Tony looks into his envelope to find 5 one hundred dollar bills. “As the oldest you and Charlie got the most but remember the girls can spend it however they choose and Danny has to at least get something fun out of it.” Kelly and Maddie look in their envelopes to find two one hundred dollar bills and Danny’s had one.

“Thank you Grandfather. I will make sure that they get the chance to go shopping all of them though I’m sure Horsey will be Danny’s favorite toy yet to come.” Jonathan smiles,

“That’s true.” After more goodbyes Arthur dropped Tony, Kelly, Maddie and Danny off promising to call Tony the next day. They told Kelly he would take them to Stillwater but Tony knew she wanted to just go home.


	15. Chapter 15

When Anthony takes Tony, Danny and the girls to Ruth’s house she was nervous about the party. Tony thought it was strange though he remembered she was worried about it for some reason. After changing they find Danny playing in a drawer of Tupperware while Ruth was fixing the buffet table for dinner.

“Since so many people are coming I thought it would be easier to let everyone serve themselves.”

“Who all are coming? I thought it was just us and Connor’s family.”

“Plus Camille, Arthur, Charlie, Jimmy and two guests. That’s twenty people right there.”

“Twenty, just how many kids do Connor and Michelle have now?” Kelly and Maddie giggle.

“There’s Randall of course, then Pauly, Manny, Caleb, Davey and then there’s Jake he’s only 5 so you probably don’t remember him.” Tony shakes his head.

“I wasn’t thinking about Randall either. Wow we’re really going to need the buffet, your table only sits 10.” Ruth nods,

“I also need help with some wrapping and making more fruit salad. I went out and bought some presents for our guests and did extra baking while Michelle and Camille also did shopping and cooking.” Tony smiles,

“I can help with the fruit salad while keeping an eye on Danny if the girls want to wrap.” Kelly and Maddie loved wrapping gifts and got the presents wrapped in no time.

“Now what else can we do?” Ruth smiles,

“I need a stocking with lady’s stuff. Then when everyone’s here we’re going to decorate the tree but David needs to get here first.” Tony was helping bring boxes of ornaments down when he hears Kelly scream and he puts the box down before running downstairs. There Kelly’s sobbing in the arms of Shannon while Ruth, David, Maddie and Mike watch.

“What on …?” Mike looks at him.

“We found she was alive and in Mexico.” Tony stares at him. “It’s a long story but she wanted to see Kelly and …” Tony nods,

“I … wow.” They leave them alone in the living room and Ruth and Maddie go back to the kitchen where Danny’s still playing and Mike and David go upstairs with Tony.

“I’ll finish bringing the boxes down. You two talk.” Tony smiles,

“Thanks Poppy,” Mike follows Tony to his bedroom. “What happened? I thought she was killed in the aftermath of the shooting.” Mike looks at him.

“You didn’t think she died in the accident?” Tony shakes his head.

“When I got Kelly out of the car I couldn’t tell if she was breathing or anything but after the shooting I was going to check on her and I saw someone missing a face. It wasn’t her if she’s here but … whoever was in the car definitely didn’t have a face.” Mike nods,

“Pedro Hernandez switched the bodies somehow but we’re not sure. We went to Mexico to get him and found Shannon being held captive by his children. Someone took Pedro out by a Snipers bullet and they were holding her because that’s what he wanted.”

“Does dad know?”

“That Pedro Hernandez is dead?” Tony gives him a look. “I don’t know but he doesn’t know she was alive because we didn’t know until late last night. I thought it might be better coming from you and Kelly.” Tony sighs but Shannon and Kelly knock on the door.

“Your Grandmother thought I should come upstairs and meet you.” Tony looks at Kelly.

“She means Nonie. Your Grandmother isn’t here.”

“There’s a difference?” Tony nods, 

“My Grandmother is more formal, stiff sometimes though now she wants a different name than Grandmother. When Kelly called her Mrs. DiNozzo she said that was her mother in laws name.” Shannon smiles.

“Well I’m Shannon though I guess you know who I am.” Tony nods,

“I’m Tony, Kelly’s brother and Dad’s son … Jacob.” Shannon nods looking Tony up and down.

“Kelly, why don’t we go down and see if Ruth needs any help? I’m sure Danny’s getting into something or other by now.” They leave Tony and Shannon alone. 

“Look I want to …”

“Randall and I …” They stop and stare at each other. “Sorry, you go first.”

“I want to stay in Kelly’s life. I’ve missed her and they told me she was dead. I know Jethro gave you custody but I want to see her as often as possible. When Agent Franks found me and told me she was alive … she’s my baby.” Tony nods slowly before letting out a snort. “What’s so funny?”

“I thought you would move in and ask me and Randall to move out. I was just going to say that we need time to find a place and get moved out. He’s my cousin living at the house with me, Kelly and Maddie and now Danny. I’m not going to keep Kelly from you and I don’t think she’d ever speak to me again if I did. God only knows what Dad would do to me.” Shannon smiles,

“This Randall lived with you before Jethro’s deployment?”

“Yeah, he moved in with us in October before we realized he was my cousin. I lost touch with some of my family years ago and he didn’t recognize me either besides now going by his middle name. When Dad found out he was going to be in town working while saving for school he said he should stay with us. Danny’s mom was living with us but was arrested and I got custody of him.” Shannon doesn’t say anything. “As long as you don’t mind us living there and Charlie … I won’t have issues but never in a million years even if you asked or told us to move or had a problem with Charlie I wouldn’t try to keep Kelly from you.”

“Who’s Charlie?”

“My boyfriend. He’ll be coming tonight with his family. Does he live with you guys too?” Tony shakes his head.

“No, we don’t want to go that far yet though we’re both emancipated it’s too much.”

“Should I ask?”

“Grandmother gave us both a trust fun that had the condition we’re emancipated on our 15th birthday. Dad signed the papers but I still follow his rules, watch Kelly and nothing’s changed except I have money if when I need it.”

“You don’t use it?”

“No, Nonie and Poppy make sure we have what we need and that includes Maddie and Kelly. They like seeing where their money goes while their alive rather than have someone else decide when they’re gone.”

“They sound very nice and I met them of course but I didn’t see how they wanted me here when I hear they’re having a Christmas party tonight.”

“It’s just family and plenty of food and presents. She went shopping as did my Aunt’s to make sure you had gifts too. I assume that’s who she meant.”

“I doubt that.” Charlie knocks on the door.

“Hey Tony, Nonie told me to come up here you had something to tell me. Is Gibbs okay? I saw Mike downstairs.”

“Yeah everything’s fine. This is Shannon, Dad’s wife and Kelly’s mom. Shannon this is Charlie Parkerson my boyfriend.” Shannon smiles,

“It’s nice to meet you Charlie.” Charlie can’t help but stare.

“Sorry I just wasn’t expecting …” Tony rolls his eyes.

“Not as startling as hearing Kelly scream when she saw Shannon. I thought the boogey man came in or something.” Shannon nods,

“Agent Franks was going to talk to you together and tell you about me but she spotted me when we walked into the house.” Tony smiles,

“Who’s here?”

“I think everyone. Connor and his family, us … you guys.”

“That’s everyone. 20 people for dinner so Nonie made it buffet style.” Charlie smiles,

“I wondered how we were going to eat.” Downstairs Ruth takes Shannon around introducing her to the others.

“Is she really Gibbs’ wife? What about …?”

“We’re still going to live at the house. I thought she would ask us to leave and she was worried I would keep Kelly from her.” Randall laughs,

“Gibbs would kill you.”

“That’s what I told her and Kelly would never speak to me again. Let’s just see how this happens.” Randall nods but doesn’t think it’ll work out. While they were eating Kelly sits with Tony and Danny who was sitting with him eating off his plate. “Are you happy Kelly?” She nods but doesn’t look happy.

“Where’s Mommy going to live? Will she have to go live with Gran?”

“Why? Are we moving? I thought we were still living at the same house. If we’re moving and Gran’s moving in no one told me.”

“Mommy’s moving in? But daddy said no one else could move in with us.” Tony hugs her.

“She’s not, she already lives there. It’s her house so she’s just coming home like Dad does when he’s not deployed. He doesn’t move back in does he?” Kelly shakes her head.

“No … really, she’s coming home?” Tony nods,

“It’s going to be us, Shannon, Randall and Maddie. We just have to figure out how to tell Dad now.” Kelly thinks about this as Shannon joins them.

“Is everything okay? You guys look like you’re having a serious discussion.”

“Kelly was worried you couldn’t come home with us. Dad said no one else could move in but I told her it’s your home. You’re coming home not moving in.” Shannon nods,

“I like that idea.” Kelly nods,

“I know we can send him pictures. Pictures with you holding things he knows are new like Danny and with Randall. Maybe some from this party so he knows they’re new things. Then you can record him a tape to talk to him and say whatever you want. Grandpa got us each a tape recorder to send him messages and so he can send them back.” Shannon nods,

“I think that’s a good idea.” Tony smiles,

“The camera’s on my dresser.” Kelly brought the camera which caused Connor to pull out the video camera.

“When your dad comes home he can see the effort Kelly’s making.” Tony nods,

“I have a feeling she’s going to make it a bigger production than it needs to be.” Connor had to put the camera on it’s stand because Kelly wanted to take pictures of everyone and Tony thought about how much the package would weight just in pictures. Everyone brought stuff to send Gibbs in a package so they would send them all together but the tape would wait until he got home. His pager goes off and it’s Jackson so he called him. “Hey Grandpa, what’s up?”

“How’s it going? I didn’t interrupt anything important did I?”

“No, Kelly’s just trying to take a million pictures of the party for dad. Everyone brought him small things we can send him in a package. I think the pictures will take up more space though. Are we still on for this weekend for Christmas.”

“Of course we are. I was just wondering when you guys were going home?”

“Sometime tomorrow. Uncle Arthur is driving home so he’ll give us a lift. He needs to pick up some stuff from home so he’s giving us a ride. We picked up gifts for Gran here and stuff for dad as well.”

“That’s good and I wanted to see how things were going. How much I had to compete with the other grandparents and so on.” Tony laughs,

“Grandmother bought practical except for Danny but she bought the best solution for that. We haven’t opened gifts here for Nonie and Poppy’s house yet though. Kelly started the pictures while we were eating.”

“Tony, Kelly wants to get some pictures of …” Ruth stops seeing Tony on the phone.

“Is that Ruth? Wish her a Merry Christmas from me and I’ll see you guys this weekend. Call me when you guys get home so I know everything’s okay.” They hang up and Ruth smiles.

“Sorry Kelly wants pictures of you and Shannon together and then a picture of the four of you.”

“We need to get one of everyone as well if I have any film left.” Ruth laughs,

“I bought plenty of extra. I didn’t think we’d use it all up this soon but over the evening. I wanted to get photos of you and the other kids opening your gifts.”

“Thanks,” In the living room Kelly was posing Shannon and Danny who was more interested in the tree. “At least the ornaments aren’t up yet.” Shannon laughs,

“That’s true though I think that’s the only reason he’s letting me hold him.” They switch places and Camille takes the picture before managing a group shot.

“Do you think we have enough pictures Kel?” She shrugs,

“We can take more at home.” They laugh and when it was time for presents Tony was putting Danny to bed in his room. 

“It’s kind of early for him isn’t it? It’s barely 8.”

“Yeah but he’s usually asleep by 30 or 8 anyway and he missed his nap today. I’m surprised he hasn’t had a tantrum or anything. He played endlessly, at, had fun, got a horse of his own … I think he’s a happy toddler.”

“A horse? Someone bought him a horse?” Tony laughs,

“A rocking horse. He loves animals so Grandmother got him a rocking horse. She wanted to get him a real horse but Uncle Arthur pointed out I had no where to keep one.” Shannon shakes her head laughing.

“He’s going to be very spoiled when he grows up.”

“I’m not and they helped raise me. I shop thrift stores, we pack our lunches for school, I’m going to work to earn money …”

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way Tony. There’s nothing wrong with him having things, Kelly gets stuff and she’s not spoiled.”

“She is a bit but that’s dad’s doing I swear. He thought he lost both of you so he babies her some but in a good way.”

“She was always daddy’s girl.” Shannon was surprised when she was given presents with the others. She was just happy to be with Kelly and that Tony wouldn’t expect her to stay away but Ruth insisted she had to have them.

“We went shopping after we got the call about you. I got things I thought you would like from what Kelly’s told me about you. Camille got pictures and stuff together from both kids and some of all of them so you could see things that have happened and Michelle just got some things she thought were nice. We didn’t want you to feel left out and if only two of us got you something …”

“I honestly wasn’t expecting anything. Being home as it is and with Kelly is enough for me. I’ll get to see Jack and my mom …”

“She’s a nice woman. Met us on a crazy weekend and didn’t run away screaming so …” Shannon smiles,

“Do you have pictures of Tony when he was little? I mean could I make copies and …”

“I did that too while I was out but that’s not part of the presents though Tony has a lot as well.” Later when everyone goes home with promises of getting together for breakfast Ruth pulls out five more gifts.

“I thought you gave us everything Nonie.”

“These aren’t the normal gifts Tonio. I made these for you guys and one for Danny as well.” Tony opens his first to find a homemade quilt. “I started yours over the summer with Anthony’s clothes and some I saved of Lizzie’s.” 

“I remember some of these … I wondered what Uncle Arthur did with the clothes.”

“What I didn’t need he donated. I mostly used the tee shirts but turn it over.” Tony was curious and turns it over to find a smaller quilt. “Lizzie was making that for you when … you outgrew it of course but I thought you should still keep it.”

“Thank you Nonie.” Tony hugs Ruth hard and she kisses his head while Kelly and Maddie open their gifts to find quilts in their favorite colors purple and yellow. 

“They’re all beautiful Ruth. You made them?” Ruth nods,

“I like to make quilts in my spare time and with my sewing machine it doesn’t take too long maybe two or three weeks. I finished Tony’s in August and started on Kelly’s deciding to give them for Christmas. Then I learned Maddie was going to move in with them and thought she needed one as well.”

“But Nonie, you made us the cloaks for frontier girls and the bonnets. Tony’s Grandmother paid for the uniforms but you still made those and …”

“Frontier girls?” Tony nods,

“It’s a program girls in 3rd grade and up to learn what it’s like to live on the frontier. They learn to sew by hand, cook from scratch, make butter, milk a cow and plant stuff. Dad and Jerry put money aside for the program and I was going to pay for the costume but Grandmother paid for all of it.” Ruth nods,

“They’ll have more funds for the event then. You can buy the patterns from the same place Alexandra got the stuff. I made them as your Christmas present, these are just because.” Kelly and Maddie hug Ruth and Shannon was glad someone loved them that much to do such a thing for them.

“They really are beautiful Ruth. I tried sewing but I only ever made a rabbit for Kelly.” Kelly nods,

“Fluffy’s upstairs in my bed. I still take him everywhere.”

“I’m glad.” Tony smiles,

“He stowed away with me for a couple of months and that didn’t go over well. I didn’t realize he was packed with the stuff I had in storage until I got to Arlington with Dad and Kelly.” Kelly nods,

“He’s not allowed to pack his stuff unless I have Fluffy with me.” Shannon was shocked and Tony laughs, “It’s a running joke because one of the agents packed some of the bags. We’re just glad that it wasn’t lost or thrown out.” Tony opens Danny’s presents of toys, books, movies and clothes plus a quilt like the one Liz made him. Shannon thought it was too much but Tony explained how he didn’t have much when Tony got him from his grandparents and was quickly growing out of what he did have. Shannon didn’t know what to think about Danny but hoped they could give him a better life than his other family did.


	16. Chapter 16

Once they returned to Arlington Shannon fussed over the house getting it ready for Jackson and Joann’s visit. She was worried about seeing them but excited at the same time knowing at least Jackson would be happy to see her. With new bedding, flowers and some other things for Kelly’s room Shannon agreed to leave Randall’s room since he had to come back and stay in it. The night before everyone was going to return Camille, Arthur, Charlie and Jimmy who decided to spend Christmas in Arlington after all came over for dinner. 

“We moved here last year after Christmas so this is our first Christmas here. We won’t’ disturb you guys or anything but we’ve always spent Christmas and new years in New York.” Shannon smiles,

“You’re fine and I’m glad the kids had family near by to be of some help. I know about the custody trial with my Mom and how you met them.” Camille smiles.

“Arthur gets to know his clients and I used to evaluate people for the courts so I sometimes get to know them to help. I found nothing wrong with either side but Kelly wanted to be with Jethro. Most of the time in these types of cases one side or the other is clearly the better choice. Dad can’t hack it as a single dad but doesn’t want to pay child support. Grandparents just want to stick it to a single dad. Your Mom just wanted to make sure Kelly was well taken care of and Jethro was a good dad who could take care of Kelly.”

“Did you meet my dad? I’ve heard about everyone else but him?

“I did and he saw Jethro was trying his best and didn’t want to hurt them.” Shannon thinks about this. 

“You know Randall right?” Camille nods,

“He’s my nephew and a good kid. We’re related to the DiNozzo’s because Arthur’s like a son to them and Celia and I were another daughter to Ruth and David. Liz and I met Arthur and Anthony around the same time and thought dating was a great idea.” Shannon smiles and Camille laughs. “I’m sure that’s not what you wanted to know.”

“I was just wondering how he was living here when they didn’t know he was Tony’s cousin I know Tony didn’t stay in touch with some of the family but …”

“We hadn’t seen Randall in a few years. His father and step mom got custody and refused to let Michelle see him. In June his step mom told Michelle and Connor Randall and his dad died in a crash.”

“That’s horrible. What does his dad have to say about it?”

“His dad did die in the crash and the step mom never liked Randall. They wanted custody just so they didn’t have to pay child support. Michelle didn’t work but Connor made sure child support was paid and they sent him money to use but his dad and step mom kept it. None of us have seen him in years but he went to Cresthaven with Tony and Charlie. Jethro found out he was homeless trying to finish school and get into college and offered him a room.” Shannon smiles,

“He always wants to help others.” Camille nods,

“He wanted to do the same with Tony but we advised against it. We hadn’t seen Tony in years and Jethro didn’t say his last name. We thought if he was trouble your mom might have a case.” Shannon thinks about this. “When we think of how we thought about him it’s hilarious. Tony is nothing like we thought he would be. He’s the complete opposite but we were looking out for Jethro and Kelly.”

“I’m glad and I’m glad he’s not like that. I was worried about both him and Randall but I have to trust Jethro wouldn’t leave them in charge if they were bad or would hurt Kelly.”

“Both of them and Charlie would rather be hurt themselves than let Kelly, Maddie or Jimmy get hurt. They grew up together protecting the younger ones and I think that’s what kicked in at the accident.” Shannon nods,

“I’m glad.” Tony comes downstairs,

“I think Grandpa just got here. I saw a truck pull in.” Shannon and Camille were cooking while Arthur helped Tony and Charlie with the attic and move things around Tony’s room to fit Danny’s toys and things. Tony opens the door to find Jackson, Joann and a man he didn’t know. “Hi Grandpa, hi Gran you guys are early.”

“You and Kelly have been acting so secretive about something we got curious.” Joann hugs Tony before turning to the man. “Tony this is my husband Mac. Mac this is Tony.”

“It’s nice to meet you sir.” The man looks him up and down and Tony waits before turning. “Kelly, Grandpa and the others are here. Excuse me I have to get Danny.” Tony went upstairs and Mac turns to Jackson.

“Well that was rather rude of him.”

“You were staring at him, what did you expect? Besides if the girls are down here he won’t leave Danny upstairs alone.” Kelly, Maddie and Arthur come downstairs.

“Grampy!” Kelly ignores Jackson and Joann running to Mac. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I thought I’d surprise you. Your Grandpa and Gran said you and your brother were being secretive but they didn’t say you had a man living here.” Arthur nods,

“Arthur Paddington I’m the kids Uncle and we’re just here to keep them company for dinner. I was helping the kids move Tony’s room around to make room for Danny’s new things.” Danny grins when they come down and he sees Jackson.

“Gampa!” Danny hugs Jackson who tosses him in the air making him giggle. “Come see horsey!” Danny points to the stairs and Jackson takes him up.

“That was my son Danny.”

“He’s cute and fond of Jackson I see.”

“Yes, he’s spent time with him already. Let’s give them a minute and then I’ll tell you what’s going on. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“You can tell us what’s going on right now young man. I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but having this man living here, keeping secrets, having Kelly keep secrets and now you’re not going to tell us what’s going on? You tell us right this instant or Kelly’s coming home with us tonight.” Tony stares at Mac as does Arthur and Shannon comes out of the kitchen.

“If that’s how you’re going to treat my son then you can take your wife and go back home. I’ll even call you a cab to the airport. You won’t come into my home and make threats because their Aunt and Uncle are visiting because you think they’re hiding something.” They stare at her and Joann tries to go to her. “Don’t mother, I mean it.”

“Shannon … we just worried … no one said anything so we were worried. We heard there was a man living here and …”

“You met Randall he’s the only other one living here besides us. He’s in New York visiting his family right now.” Mac was staring at him. “What is wrong? Why do you keep looking at me like I did something wrong when you don’t even know me?”

“You’re Jacob?” It was their turn to stare at Mac.

“Yes, I am. That’s why I was legally able to get custody of Kelly and be her guardian.” Tony was shocked by his question. “Who did you think I was?”

“Just the boy who rescued Kelly at the accident. I know Jethro brought you into his home but …”

“I am that boy but we didn’t know until my other dad gave Dad custody that Dad and Shannon were my parents.”

“Why do you call her Shannon if she’s your mom?”

“We only met 3 days ago and are still getting to know each other.” 

“If and when he’s ready that’s dup to him not to what others think. He already has a mom that he loves.” Jackson and Danny come downstairs and sees everyone standing around.

“What’s going on here? Shannon when …?” Shannon hugs Jackson.

“That’s a story for another time. My parents are deciding if they’re going to stay here and be nice to Tony or take a cab to the airport and go home.” Joann speaks up.

“I like Tony, we met at Thanksgiving and he does call me Gran already.” They look at Mac.

“I apologize for what I said. We just worried about what secrets you were asking Kelly to keep.”

“I know better than to ask her to keep secrets but we wanted this to be a surprise.” Kelly nods,

“Daddy says if it’s a surprise then it’s a good secret.”

“They still made Jethro leave even after you came home?”

“He was already over seas when they found me. We’re sending a package with pictures and stuff to him but Kelly wanted to add pictures of us together as well.” Camille and Shannon were joined by Joann in the kitchen and Tony takes Danny upstairs to his toys.

“Are you okay Tony?”

“Why did he come? He’s looking at me like I’m dirt and said they were taking Kelly tonight. He doesn’t like me, he doesn’t trust me and he looked angry that Danny was happy to see you.” Jackson sighs and Tony shrugs.

“Kelly’s happy to see him and I know Shannon is too even though she’s mad. Danny and I can have fun without him interfering with it.” Joann came up.

“Tony, I’m sorry about downstairs. Mac …”

“The only man or closest to a man living here is Randall. I don’t know how you heard about that but …”

“Mac is the one who came up with that and Randall’s a good kid. That’s how I see him but I guess hearing a man lives here and then seeing your Uncle come downstairs set him off.”

“Danny got a ton of toys for Christmas already and we needed to move my bed around also to put the horse up.”

“Why is it in here?” Tony shrugs,

“Seems like a good place to go out of the way. This is still Shannon’s house and I don’t want him or his things in the way.”

“They won’t be.” Shannon was there in the doorway. “I was wondering that myself why it was up here. Kelly used to have one but pink with a cowboy hat that we had downstairs. Like Danny she would ride that thing until she was dizzy or tired.” Tony smiles,

“I didn’t …” Shannon smiles,

“I get it but it’s your house too. I just came to say dinner’s ready and talk to you privately Tony.” Jackson takes Danny downstairs with them. “I meant what I said about calling me Shannon or Mom. It’s up to you if and when. I don’t know what Liz would think but …” 

“Nonie says she’d be okay with it when I was ready for it but I need time. I’m still trying to adjust to the fact you’re alive.” Shannon nods,

“I’m trying to adjust to being home. I never thought I’d see home again until Jethro moved out years from now if even then.”

“He’s going to be happy to have you home.” They go downstairs and eat watching the video Connor made of Kelly getting all the pictures.

“How many did you take all together?”

“One hundred and fifty. Nonie got three copies of all the pictures made and kept one set and the negatives. They weren’t all of Shannon thought Nonie wanted some of those too. We’re sending some to dad and keeping the others.” Mac smiles,

“Can we see them?” Kelly got them when they were done and commented on Kelly’s picture taking abilities. Tony had to admit they came out better than he thought which is why he let her take so many to make sure they came out but thought Gibbs would love them.

“Ooh look it’s snowing.” Jackson smiles,

“We need to get the presents out of the back of the truck then.”

“Tony can we take Danny on a walk?”

“It’s almost 8, where are you going?”

“We always take a walk the first night of snow. It didn’t count in New York because it was already snowing when we went and then Nonie had the party. We’re going right Mommy?”

“Yeah, we are.”

“Sure, I’ll go with you too.” Charlie stays behind intending to sleep on the couch because Tony was going to tell Jackson, Joann and Mac about their relationship. Jimmy went home as he didn’t like the snow too much but the rest set off.

“Are you going to tell them tonight?” Tony nods,

“If they aren’t happy with it then we’ll just go back to Charlie’s house until they leave. Grandpa knows so I think it’ll be fine but I don’t know about Gran or your dad.”

“You really call her Gran … on your own?” Tony laughs,

“She asked me to and I said I didn’t know her. Then she handled my crazy family without blinking an eye or making comments and …I don’t know I expected her to not want to know me or them after that.”

“She likes Danny. She’s not thrilled with being a great grandma but she likes him.” Tony laughs,

“He’s a good kid just wants someone to love him.” Shannon nods,

“Which brings up my second point. What’s Jethro going to use?”

“Grandpa Gibbs and Grandpa Jack. That reminds me to you want to be Aunt Shannon or … Charlie’s going to be Papa and Jimmy Uncle Jimmy then he’s got his Auntie’s.”

“I was going to ask if you minded … maybe Nena … I used to call my Grandma that Nena.”

“Did you love her?” Shannon nods,

“That’s why I like the name. I think if any child got half the grandma she was to me they would be lucky. Your Nonie reminds me of her actually and that’s why I’m glad Kelly’s getting to know her. Mom tries but it’s my Dad’s mom so she doesn’t want to me like her mother in law.” Tony laughs as the kids play with the snow.

“If that’s what you want to use that would be great. If you didn’t want that then I’d go with Aunt Shannon because that’s how I knew the adults that were like family and how I want him to know them.” Tony has to carry Maddie while Shannon carries Kelly and Charlie carries Danny who were too sleepy to walk home all the way back. Joann had hot chocolate waiting for them.

“How far did you go?”

“Quite a bit talking and figuring things out. Is everything okay here?” Joann nods turning to Tony and Charlie.

“Jack told us about the two of you being together. Do you two plan to raise Danny together?” Charlie nods,

“We would like to. We’ve always been close and together since the summer though we haven’t said anything completely until last week. We came out to our families who will support us.” Joann nods,

“You have our support. You may not have come out but I saw the two of you together at Thanksgiving thinking you were alone. You don’t display it everywhere or … show it off.”

“I just have one thing to say about it. Charlie if you try to hurt Tony, Danny or my family I will find you. Tony can make his own decisions but he is still my grandson.” Tony turns pink and Charlie smiles.

“My mom told me the same thing, so did Nonie and Grandmother.” Charlie looks at Tony. “I get the feeling everyone things I’m going to hurt you.” Tony laughs,

“We agreed that we would only break up under mutual agreement so no one gets hurt. If one wants out then we discuss it like the adults we’re supposed to be.” Shannon smiles,

“That’s how it should be.” They discuss Christmas and plans to finish shopping. Jackson invites everyone to Stillwater for New Years and then Mac and Tony stay up to talk.

“What I said earlier Tony I didn’t I didn’t realize you were Javoc. Joann and Jackson told me but I thought that was your legal name or something but they kept calling you Tony so I thought it might be a scam or something. You come here, win them over, Jethro has to leave and suddenly here’s your kid no one knew about …”

“He isn’t my biological son. I know his mom and she’s going to prison. Her parents didn’t want to raise another kid so it was me go social services so I took him in. I acted out sometimes but I think Anthony would’ve murdered me if I had a baby.”

“Who is this Anthony?”

“The man who adopted me. Anthony DiNozzo. He’s still in my life and I call his parents Grandmother and Grandfather though Grandmother wants to find a new name. I’m the oldest grandchild and that’s the name Mama and Anthony gave them.”

“Where’s this Mama? She’s the one who raised you?”

“She died of a hospital mistake when I was 8. She had appendicitis that wasn’t caught until it was too late and a bad reaction to something for the infection. Randall the guy who lives here is my cousin through them or that side of the family. Dad did a background check and everything before asking him to move in.”

“I should trust Jethro but with him gone though I know he wouldn’t go if he didn’t have to …”

“I would never put Kelly, Maddie or Danny in harms way. We didn’t know you were coming and Shannon wanted a few days to fix up the house before everyone came.”

“I should’ve listened to Jack and Joann. Where’s Charlie?”

“In my room we don’t plan on doing anything but watch a move and wouldn’t with everyone here either way.” 

“He’s a nice kid.” They get up to go upstairs. “Will you think of calling me Gramps like Kelly does?”

“I will think about it.” Mac smiles,

“That’s all I ask.” After putting up the baby gate at the bedroom door Tony and Charlie decide to watch a movie downstairs. They wanted to make it clear they weren’t doing anything and Tony worried the movie might wake up Danny so they felt watching it downstairs was safer.


End file.
